Camila
by Mermaid's Corner
Summary: Qué pasaría si Hermione Granger y Severus Snape hubisen tenido una relacion meses antes de la Guerra del 2 de mayo del 1998?  Cuál hubiese sido la consecuencia de este amor? Quién salvará a Severus de la herida que le hizo Nagini? Quién es Camila?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH2, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten **:)

Capitulo 1

-Camila, voy a estar en el laboratorio…si necesitas algo me buscas- Dijo la joven de 25 años, mientras se asomaba en la puerta del cuarto de su pequeña hija.

-Está bien mami.- Contestó la pequeña de seis años.

La niña miró a su madre y le sonrió. La joven también le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Su madre cerró la puerta de la pintoresca habitación, y la niña siguió acomodando su rompecabezas de 60 piezas. Si, era una pequeña sumamente brillante, pues tenía de quien heredarlo, para su corta edad le gustaban los juguetes difíciles, los que uno usaba para pensar bastante, aunque no podía negar que le encantaban las Barbies. Camila sabía que su mamá no le permitía entrar al laboratorio, el cual estaba ubicado en el sótano de la casa de ambas, esta estaba en las afueras de Londres, casi llegando al campo y lejos de la concurrida ciudad de Londres.

Camila estaba terminado su curso en pre- escolar y estaba ansiosa por empezar su primer año en primaria, solamente tenía que esperar que pasara el verano, el cual algunas veces era aburrido o entretenido. Aburrido cuando su mamá se encerraba en el laboratorio y entretenido cuando visitaba a sus abuelos o a sus tíos, cuando su mamá la llevaba a la ciudad en donde todo era mágico. Si, ella sabía lo que era la magia, su madre desde pequeña le hablaba sobre esta. Sus tíos Harry y Ron también. Los únicos que no tenían nada de magia eran sus abuelitos, los papas, de su madre. Su madre le decía que cuando tuviera once años estudiaría en la misma escuela en donde ella y sus tíos estudiaron, el cual dirigía _Abus. _Su madre siempre le hablaba con la verdad, le era sincera y se desesperaba muchas veces con ella porque lo preguntaba todo, entonces reía cuando su madre murmuraba que tenía a quien salir, y que no podía negar que era su hija.

Camila era bastante despierta, sabia muchas cosas, leía muchos libros y todos decían que era una versión diminuta de su madre. Ella sabía que su mamá era muy inteligente, era doctora, pero en el mundo de magia, se pasaba haciendo medicinas, las cuales su madre les llamaba pociones. Cuando tenía los días libres estaba con ella y pasaba unas horas en el laboratorio, según su madre buscando una cura para el veneno de una serpiente, ella no sabía bien, pero desde que la niña recordaba, su madre siempre buscaba esa cura y cuando no lo lograba, lloraba.

La niña suspiró resignada, y un poco aburrida con su rompecabezas, el cual estaba hecho un poco más de la mitad. Ella se levantó y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la sala para ver televisión. Cuando de repente escuchó cómo se rompían unos cristales, y alguien gritando. Camila sabia que ese alboroto venía del sótano, que era su mami, así que corrió lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron y abrió la puerta poco a poco, sabía que si su madre la veía ahí la regañaría, pero tenía miedo. Cuando se asomó, arrugó la nariz cuando un olor bien fuerte la invadió, olía a algo quemado, metálico. Había humo y no podía ver a su mamá. Los ojos de Camila se abrieron grandemente y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, no encontraba a su mamá. Camila se metió en el sótano y bajó los tres escalones, hasta que rápidamente escuchó un fuerte sollozo. Camila se quedó frisada en el último escalón cuando su madre empezó a hablar.

-Severus lo siento,-Dijo la joven- no he podido encontrar la cura, no he podido,-ella jadeó levemente debido al llanto- cinco años en esto Severus, solamente quiero encontrar la cura para que estés ¡conmigo!- dijo gritando eso último, mientras tiraba algo, que cayó al lado de Camila. La niña lo recogió y lo reconoció como el gira tiempos de su mamá.- lo siento Severus, te prometo que lo lograré, te necesito, -sollozó- te necesitamos, Camila y yo.-

La joven estaba apoyada en una de las encimeras del laboratorio, por instinto, mientras hablaba miraba hacia arriba. Camila miro como las manos de su madre temblaban y ella se secaba sus lágrimas. La niña miró el piso y vio varios cristales rotos, y encima de la encimera en donde su madre estaba, había un líquido regado. Camila sabía que su madre le hablaba a su papá, aunque la niña nunca lo conoció, sabía quién era el por fotos, y porque todos le decían el gran héroe de guerra que fue, aunque la niña no entendía mucho eso de la guerra, pero sabía que él murió, por ayudar y salvar a otros, como a su mamá y a sus tíos, sobre todo a su tío Harry. Su madre le decía que muchas veces le recordaba a él, cuando terminaba haciendo lo que quería y no seguía las reglas. Todos sabían que su mamá era una fiel seguidora de las reglas, pero el no, aunque era un hombre fiel. Era una niña segura igual que lo era él, no le demostraba miedo a casi nada, solamente el ver triste a su madre, y su madre sabia que la debilidad de Severus era ella.

Una vez escuchó una conversación que su mamá tuvo con su tía Ginny, y ella deseaba encontrar una cura para el veneno de esa serpiente para salvar a Severus, que con el gira tiempos podía regresar a ayudarlo, su tía le dijo que era una idea muy loca, muy difícil, que esa serpiente era muy poderosa. Camila deseaba conocer a su papa, hablar con él y abrazarlo, pero sabía que no podía, y que solo lo vería en fotos, las mas que les gustaba eran las que se movían. Su mamá le decía que su cabello era igual de negro y lacio que el de él, pero que en lo demás se parecía a ella, su mamá adoraba su pelo, tan solo porque le recordaba a el, y aunque el cabello de Severus pareciera que estuviese sucio y graso, era porque lo tenía tan fino y suave. Su mamá decía que le gustaba acariciarlo, por eso siempre que tenía oportunidad enredaba sus dedos delicadamente en el cabello de su hija. Para Camila tener seis años era bajita, sus ojos eran marrones como los de su mamá, su nariz era pequeña y tenía algunas pecas en esta, al igual que en sus mejillas.

La niña vio cuando su madre sacó la varita y comenzó a recoger todo con tan solo hacer unos movimientos en su muñeca. De sus ojos salían mas lagrimas, la joven se sentía cansada, frustrada, y extrañaba a su amor. Camila siempre que la miraba haciendo magia se quedaba embobada, le encantaba y sabia que algunas veces sentía algo extraño cuando se molestaba o reía fuertemente, Una vez cuando sus ojos se entornaron llenos de coraje su magia hizo caer varios cuadros en la casa, o como la vez que rió tan fuerte que se rompieron unos cristales, su mamá siempre ha tenido que controlarle la magia desde que era una bebé, pues la niña era hija de dos de los magos más poderosos en Inglaterra, y su magia a muy temprana edad había comenzado a hacer efecto, aunque le decía que en la escuela no podía hacer nada de eso, ni decirle a nadie de el mundo de magia al que visitaba algunas veces.

Un sollozo de su madre la hizo parpadear y volver a recordar en donde se encontraba, sacudió la cabeza, siempre estaba pensando, al igual que ellos.

-_Evanesco_- Murmuró la madre de Camila mientras señalaba los objetos que no le servían y estos desaparecían poco a poco. –_Reparo_- señaló a los objetos rotos. –_Fregoteo_- Finalizó viendo como lo que faltaba se limpiaba.

-Mami- La llamó Camila en voz baja. La joven se volteo a verla y la niña vio los ojos rojos de su mamá.

-Mila ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó llamándola por su apodo.

La madre de Camila se acercó hasta ella y la cargó, luego apagó las luces del laboratorio y salió de este, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

-Escuché algo romperse,-Le dijo la niña sin mirarla.- y luego estabas gritando.-La niña levantó la vista y miró a su madre.

-Todo está bien- Le dijo su mamá mientras se sentaba con ella en el mueble de la sala.

-No mami, estabas llorando otra vez, estabas llorando por mi papá…no me gusta.-Dijo Camila mientras sacudía la cabeza levemente y se acomodaba en el regazo de su mamá.

La muchacha abrazó a su hija y le dio un leve beso en la frente.

-No bebé, -Camila hizo una mueca por el apodo, ella no era ninguna bebé.- es solo que…-pero no pudo terminar, porque sus lagrimas evitaron hablarle.

-Mami no llores más, por favor, mami.- Dijo la pequeña un poco asustada. Camila trató se secarle algunas lagrimas con sus diminutas manos.

La madre de la niña detuvo los movimientos de su hija y en un acto maternal le besó las palmas de sus manitos.

-Estoy bien,- dijo con voz entrecortada- es solo que algunas veces extraño a tu papá, pero estoy bien- La joven notó que la niña tenía su gira tiempos en la mano, se lo quitó y se lo volvió a colocar en su cuello.

Camila miró a su mamá con el rostro preocupado, mientras su madre le pasaba sus dedos por el cabello, la niña sabía que esa era una forma en la cual su mamá se calmaba, con ese simple gesto.

-¿Tienes hambre?, -Le preguntó a Camila.- Es que voy a regresar al laboratorio, tengo que terminar unas pociones y enviarlas a San Mungo.- Ese era el hospital en donde su mamá trabajaba.-

-Tengo un poco mami.- Dijo la niña con su voz chillona.

-Vale, entonces vamos a prepararte algo, ¿Si?- La niña asintió.

Camila no volvió a tocar el tema, simplemente ayudó a su mamá a preparar el almuerzo. Mientras ellas comían, en la sala se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la chimenea.

-¡Hermione!-Gritó el joven

-¡Tío Harry!- gritó la niña.

Hermione se dio cuenta que el rostro serio de su amigo cambió a uno alegre al ver a la niña. Este cargó a la pequeña mientras le llenaba la mejilla de besos haciendo que la niña riera.

-¿Qué paso Harry? ¿Por qué llegaste así?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Tengo que hablar contigo,-El miro a la niña y luego a su mejor amiga.- a solas.

Hermione asintió levemente.

-Mila, cielo ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar un rato a tu habitación?, voy a hablar un momento con Harry.

Harry bajó a la niña de sus brazos y esta miró a su mamá mientras encarnaba una ceja, algo típico de Snape. Camila odiaba que la excluyeran de las conversaciones de los adultos. Harry trató de contener la risa, al ver el gesto de su sobrina, pero Hermione estaba seria.

-¡Camila Snape! Mas te vale que no me vuelvas a mirar de esa manera ¿Entendido?-

-Pero mami, yo qui…-

-Ve a tu habitación Camila,_ ahora_…tengo que hablar con tu tío algo.- La interrumpió Hermione.

La niña levantó la barbilla, y Hermione parpadeo varias veces ante el gesto, luego dio media vuelta haciendo que su cabello largo se levantara como si fuera una capa, y así se dirigió a las escaleras , dejando a su madre perpleja, era la primera vez que la niña le recordaba tanto a Severus. Siempre habían cosas que le recordaban a él, pero esta, ya era demasiada.

-¿Viste eso Harry?- preguntó una sorprendida Hermione.

-Sí, eso fue muy al estilo Snape déjame decirte.- Dijo mientras reía levemente.

-Es la primera vez que Camila hace un gesto así Harry…es bien raro que la niña me recuerde a Severus- Le dijo a su amigo mientras evitaba llorar.

-Hermione no te sientas mal, se parecerá físicamente a ti, pero no puedes negar que tienes muchas cualidades de su padre,-Le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro y la llevaba hasta el comedor para que hablaran- Camila tiene mucho de ustedes, y eso que hizo no nada más sería un gesto de Snape, tu también lo haces bastante cuando estas molesta.- Le termino de decir mientras le mostraba una sonrisa socarrona a su mejor amiga, haciendo que esta bufara.

-Lo que sea, ¿Haz comido algo?, -Le preguntó en su típico tono maternal- ¿Tienes hambre?

-No Hermione, -dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza- no te preocupes…ven,- el estiro su mano y tomo la de ella, para que ambos se sentaran en el comedor. – tengo que contarte algo-

Hermione se movió incomoda en su asiento, pero puso toda su atención en su mejor amigo.

-Estoy seguro que encontré la forma de ayudarte en cuanto la poción. Ya sabes la de la cura.-

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon, sintiendo como se inundaban de lágrimas.

-¿Qué dices Harry?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Sí, mira,- Le dijo mientras sacaba un frasco con algo blanco adentro, y lo colocaba al frente de ella. –Esta es la leche de Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort. Es que tenía pensado hacer una prueba con ella, ¿recuerdas como yo tenía parte de Voldemort en mi?,- La joven asintió- que cuando me tiró con el _Avada, _prácticamente se mató el mismo,- Hermione volvió a asentir. –Pues si en el antídoto que estas creando, el cual tiene Bezoar, Mandrágora, y no sé qué cosas más, le ponemos un poco de la leche creo que podría contraatacar el veneno en el sistema de él. Voldemort tomaba la leche de Nagiri para mantenerse vivo, pienso que esa leche podría hacer el mismo efecto en Snape, atacando así el veneno. Sería algo así, parecido a lo que pasó conmigo y Voldemort cuando me tiró la maldición. ¿Qué crees? ¿Lo intentamos?-

Harry respiró nuevamente, pero su respiración se volvió a entrecortar cuando vio la cara de su amiga. Hermione no reaccionaba, solo se quedó parpadeando ante lo que su mejor amigo le había contado. Cinco años de angustia, frustraciones, desesperos, llantos, soledad, tristeza, intentos fallidos, para llegar a esta conclusión. Entonces se dio cuenta que ser bastante inteligente no servía de mucho. Iba a tener a Severus con ella, con Camila, después de tanto tiempo…si la poción salía bien, podía volverlo a ver, ¡Merlín como lo extrañaba tanto! Hermione miró a su mejor amigo y cuando le fue a hablar un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Harry preocupado se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

-Amiga, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Tenemos que creer en nosotros, en nuestra magia. Tienes que confiar en el amor que le tienes a el Herms.- Hermione no se había percatado que estaba llorando, hasta que sintió la camisa de su mejor amigo empapada. Ella se alejó de él y se sentó derecha en su silla.

-Tienes razón Harry, ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme? ¿Por cierto como la conseguiste?- Preguntó mientras tomaba el pequeño frasco entre sus dedos.

-Bueno trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia tienes sus ventajas,- Hermione levantó la vista y encarnó una ceja sin creerle.- está bien, está bien…y llamarse Harry Potter también,- Dijo mientras su amiga asentía y volvía a mirar el frasco con su contenido. –El caso es que están haciendo investigaciones con esa leche,- dijo con asco –y se me ocurrió esa idea y quise traértela. Hermione tu sabes más que yo de pociones, tienes que saber hacerlo.

Hermione levantó la vista y miró a su mejor amigo asustada.

-No te miento Harry, estoy nerviosa…no sé si salga, pero hay que intentarlo…vamos al Lab creo que tengo unas ratas para experimentar.- rió levemente.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al laboratorio cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, sin darse cuenta que la pequeña Camila los había escuchado. Al parecer su tío le trajo algo que le ayudará con la poción que ella lleva tanto tiempo tratando de hacer.

Cuando Harry y Hermione salieron del laboratorio, aunque algo cansados, pero satisfecho con lo logrado, se encontraron a Camila dormida en el mueble de la sala y la televisión prendida con unas caricaturas. Harry se acercó hasta ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y después hasta la chimenea.

-Solo hay que esperar hasta mañana Herms, a ver si la rata reacciona, sabemos que si es un humano tendremos que hacer el doble,- Hermione asintió –Todo saldrá bien- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Eso espero Harry, quiero que Severus este conmigo nuevamente.- Dijo en voz baja.

-Lo estará, adiós- Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego tiró polvos flú en la chimenea diciendo la dirección de su hogar y desapareciendo rápidamente.

Hermione miró su reloj y se fijó que eran las seis de la tarde.

-Mierda,- murmuró- ¿Estuvimos tanto tiempo ahí metidos?- Ella miró a su hija y asintió levemente, dándose cuenta que sí.

Se dirigió a la cocina y recogió el desastre del medio día, luego sacó otras cosas para preparar la cena. Estaba cansada y tenía hambre, pero lo peor era que estaba ansiosa, ya quería saber si su poción había resultado. Cuando Hermione levantó a Camila la niña se desorientó un poco, luego vio a su madre y se le tiró encima pidiéndole perdón. Hermione la cargó y la llevo hasta el comedor en donde ambas cenaron en silencio. Antes de dormir Hermione bañó a su hija, la llevó hasta su cuarto y le leyó un poco. Cuando Camila se quedó dormida, ella salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya para asearse, antes de dormir fue hasta el laboratorio para ver si al rata hacia algún movimiento, pero seguía igual, sabía que respiraba porque tenía un hechizo de monitoreo y además estaba boca arriba y la barriga bajaba y subía rápidamente.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Harry y Hermione trataron la poción con la rata, y el primer día la rata había amanecido despierta y pero estaba atontada, en el segundo día ya comía y en el tercero hacia las cosas normales. Hermione sabía que no se podía fiar mucho de este antídoto, pero estaba ansiosa, ella observaba con lujo y detalle a la dichosa rata, cada movimiento que hacía, le llegó a contar los parpadeos. Estaba cansada, mucho, su hija ya le exigía atención, a pesar de todo, Camila, era pequeña y la necesitaba. Hermione esa noche esperó a sus mejores amigos para contarles el plan que tenía.

-Dame un beso cielo, ¿sí? Y el más grande de los abrazos.-

Camila encantada lo hizo, adoraba a su mamá, era lo más importante en su vida. Lo que la niña no sabía era que su mamá se estaba despidiendo de ella, cuando Camila estuviese dormida, Hermione iba a tomar el gira tiempos e iba a regresar al pasado para salvar a Severus. Hermione se quedó con su hija hasta que esta se durmió. Luego que volviera a despedirse de la pequeña aun cuando esta estaba dormida, bajó a la sala de su casa a esperar a sus amigos. En menos de tres minutos Harry, Ron y Ginny aparecieron en la chimenea y se acercaron a ella para saludarla.

-¿Y Mila?- Preguntó Ginny

-Está dormida- Le contestó Hermione.

-Aww, yo quería verla- Le dijo, para después caer sentada al lado de Hermione.

-Bueno Hems, aquí estamos… ¿Cuáles son tus planes?- Dijo Ron.

Ah, si, los planes que tenía Hermione, sus amigos sabían de algo, pero no toda la información.

-Voy a ir al pasado, voy a salvar a Severus.- Dijo con seguridad la Gryffindor.

-¿QUÉ?- Preguntaron los tres jóvenes amigos de ella.

-Harry la poción hizo efecto, la rata se salvó, y confío en que pueda salvarlo a él.- Le dijo desesperada.

-Esperen, ¿De qué hablan?- Pregunto Ginny confundida.

-Herms, ¿todavía sigues con eso del antídoto?, llevas cinco años sin resultados.- Le dijo Ron tratando de sonar razonable.

-¿De verdad funcionó?,- Preguntó Harry sorprendido y a la vez sonriendo. Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y él se acerco hasta ella para abrazarla. – ¡Ja, ja Te lo dije Herms!-dijo mientras reía fuertemente.

-¿Qué diablos pasa?-Preguntó una exasperada Ginny.

Hermione le contó a los hermanos Weasley lo sucedido y ambos se sorprendieron y sus ánimos cambiaron a uno de preocupación.

-Herms, tienes que pensarlo bien, por Camila- Dijo Ron.

-Por ella es que hago todo esto Ron…mi hija necesita a su papá.- Dijo tajante.

-Hermione, ¿Estás segura que es por ella, que no es por ti?-Le pregunto el pelirrojo.

Hermione miro a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo extraño Ron, es todo…-murmuró.

Ginny le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Te vamos a ayudar Herms.- Le dijo con ánimo la pelirroja.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Ronald, -Le cortó Ginny- Hermione es nuestra amiga y tenemos que ayudarla, también es muy inteligente y tenemos que confiar en que todo saldrá bien.-

Ron resopló frustrado, y se metió a la cocina a buscar algo que comer. No era que no deseaba ayudar a su amiga, solamente estaba asustado.

-¿Qué harás con Camila, Herms?- Preguntó Harry.

Hermione suspiró.

-Ahí es donde los necesito, la niña no se puede quedar con mis papás, y les quería pedir de favor si la podían cuidar.-

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior ansiosa por la contestación. Ginny miro a Harry, y este le devolvió la mirada mientras asentía.

-No te preocupes,- Dijo la pelirroja- Harry y yo la cuidaremos.-

Hermione abrazó a sus dos amigos en agradecimiento.

-Y yo los ayudaré- dijo Ron mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

Hermione sonrió y se levantó del sofá para ir hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo y abrazarlo.

-Sí, sí, si Herms, -Ron la separó un segundo de el – prométeme que te cuidaras Hermione, piensa en tu hija.

-Lo sé Ronald,- Hermione suspiró –trataré de hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Y cuando te irás?- Le preguntó Ginny.

-Antes de que salga el sol, -Hermione se sonrojo un poco- siempre me iba de sus habitaciones a esa hora,- Dijo, pero más sonrojada- tengo que encontrarme con la Hermione de esa época y entregarle la poción para que ella se lo entregue,- la joven exhaló- iré cuatro días antes de que lo…- Hermione respiró fuertemente –de que muera.

Hermione volvió a sentarse en la silla y sus tres amigos estaban de pie delante de ella, escuchándola.

-Cuando supo, ¡Oh Merlin!,- Sus ojos se cristalizaron y había comenzado a llorar. – Lo siento, -Harry se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó. – esa noche el supo que estaba embarazada, estaba emocionado, pero me dijo que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, el día que murió, me prometió que regresaría, pero no pasó,- ella miro a sus tres amigos –nunca regresó.-

-Hermione lo siento tanto.- Le dijo Harry.

-Cuenta con nosotros- La apoyó Ron

-Te queremos Herms- Dijo Ginny, mientras la abrazaba por el lado contrario de su recién estrenado marido.

Hermione respiró fuertemente y se secó las lágrimas.

-Ginny se puede quedar con ustedes esta noche, nosotros llegaremos en la madrugada.- Le dijo Harry, mientras miraba a Ron y el asentía.

-Si, tengo que ir donde Luna y explicarle, no puedo dejarla así y menos sola estando embarazada.-

Hermione asintió entendiendo.

-Ve con ella Ron, pero necesito que me ayudes aquí, se que Luna no dirá nada, pero no quiero que mas nadie lo sepa, ¿Entendieron?- Los tres amigos de ella asintieron como niños. – Tengo el gira tiempos listo, es cuestión de girar el reloj y apareceré en Hogwarts.- dijo segura.

-¿Y dónde está?- Le preguntó Ron.

-En mi mesa de noche, junto con la poción, ¡Merlín, ya quiero que Severus esté conmigo!- lloriqueó Hermione.

-Todo saldrá bien Hermione, tu ve y busca a tu amor y nosotros cuidaremos de la niña- Le aseguró Ginny.

Los tres amigos de Hermione estaban tratando de animarla, y haciendo que ella riera un poco. Lo que no sabían era que Camila los escuchó desde las escaleras, sabía que su papá tenía que tomar la poción que le hizo su mamá para que no se muriera, pero había que ir a Hogwart con el gira tiempo, la mamá le explicó una vez como se utilizaba, pero le dijo que nunca lo podía tocar y menos sin su permiso. La niña estaba ansiosa, ella deseaba conocer a su papa, ella era grande y lo podía hacer, podía ayudarlo, no quería esperar por su mamá, Camila lo quería ver ya. La pequeña se metió en su cuarto y se quitó sus pijamas de Barbie. Se colocó una camisa verde, su color favorito, al igual que su papá, lo único era que su camisa verde en las mangas y cuello, tenían unos bordados en rosa, un mameluco de mezclilla el cual tenía un bolsillo al frente y sus converse de color rosa. Se recogió su larga melena en una cola y se asomó por la puerta, todavía los escuchaba en la sala. Tenía que verse bonita para su papa, el la tenía que querer muchísimo, como ella lo quería a él.

Camila como toda una pequeña espía caminó poco a poco hasta el cuarto de su mamá sin que la escucharan desde el primer piso. Busco el gira tiempos y la poción en la mesita, guardando esta última en el bolsillo de su mameluco y se colocó el gira tiempos alrededor del cuello, le dio cuatro vueltas, porque ya marcaba la fecha. De repente sintió como todo le daba vueltas, peor que cuando su mamá se aparecía con ella, que sentía que algo la chupaba.

Cuando la niña parpadeó, se vio en un pasillo oscuro, las paredes eran de piedras y las luces eran antorchas prendidas. Un escalofrío recorrió su pequeño cuerpo. A pesar de ser tan pequeña se suponía que no tuviese el poder para saber manejar un gira tiempos, pero siendo hija de unos magos tan poderosos se le hizo fácil el utilizarlo. La niña no sabía que había llegado a la peor época en Hogwarts, donde la guerra estaba formándose y Albus Dumbledore estaba tratando de proteger su escuela, mientras Harry Potter buscaba como destruir a Voldemort.

-¡Ah! La pequeña Camila- Dijo una voz a su espalda, una voz que ella conocía.

Camila se volteo para ver la persona y sintió tranquilidad.

-_¡Abus_!- Dijo emocionada, llamándolo por el apodo que le puso cuando apenas había comenzado a hablar.

**Es mi primera Historia sobre Harry Potter! Se cuidan! Y me dejan saber que les pareció **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten :)**

Capitulo 2

-¡Oh Severus!- Gimió la joven.

El profesor tenía su espalda apoyada en el cabezal de su enorme cama. Sus enormes manos estaban en las caderas de su amante ayudándola en el vaivén de estas. La joven enredó sus dedos en el fino cabello del hombre. Con rudeza acercó sus labios de él a los de ella. Snape gruñó fuertemente y sus caderas se movieron, embistiéndola fuertemente, provocándole un jadeo a la joven.

-Sev… ¡Oh!- Volvió a gemir, cuando sintió que le tocó ese punto sensible dentro de ella.

Hermione se echo hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de él. Sus caderas se movieron frenéticamente, buscando así la fricción deseada. Severus recorrió el cuerpo de ella con su vista, y un gruñido se escapó de sus labios. Su mano derecha se colocó en un hombro de ella, mientras que la otra mano recorría el cuello de la joven, el valle entre sus senos. Su mano encerró uno de los senos de ella que se balanceaban, haciendo que Hermione gimiera. El se acercó hasta ellos y los degustó con su boca. Hermione se movió rápidamente y el tomándola por las caderas la volteo quedando el encima de ella.

Severus colocó las piernas de ella encima de sus hombros y la embistió con más fuerza. Ella abrió los ojos y sus labios formaron una perfecta "O". El sabia que le iba a dejar marcado sus dedos en las caderas de ella, por la fuerza que estaba haciendo, pero sentía como sus paredes interiores se apretaban alrededor de su miembro. Una de las manos de Severus soltó la cadera de ella y recorrió su joven torso, acariciando con rudeza los senos de ella. Hermione gimió tan fuerte que el pudo jurar que se escuchó por todo el castillo. Severus bajó la velocidad de sus embestidas y la joven se quejó, mientras abría los ojos, el simplemente rió. Su mano acarició el suave y delicado rostro de su amante. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, solamente abrió sus carnosos labios cuando sintió el pulgar de él rozarlos. Severus gimió levemente, y ella enredó su lengua en el pulgar de él succionándolo. El gruñó nuevamente y sus caderas se movieron frenéticamente debido a ese gesto que hizo ella.

-¡Sí! … ¡Rápido! … ¡Sev…! – Decía ella entre jadeos y embestidas.

Severus sintió como el orgasmo recorría el cuerpo de su novia, y esta arqueaba su cuerpo con fuerza, mientras de sus labios salía un gemido. El no pudo más y se dejó ir tras ella.

-Mmmhmm…- Dijo ella cuando sintió el peso de el encima de su cuerpo. –

Ambos no podían hablar, sentían sus respiraciones muy agitadas, cuando él se iba a mover, ella lo abrazó.

-No- Le dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Hermione sintió varios besos de él en su cuello.

-Te amo- Le dijo él.

Hermione sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Lo amaba demasiado, y sabia que estaban en unos días difíciles, que ella lo podía perder en cualquier momento, o el a ella. La guerra estaba a punto de comenzar, y el amor de ellos apenas comenzaba también. Hermione sabía que tenía que darle la noticia, no podía escondérselo, ella solo deseaba ser feliz junto a él.

-Severus…- Le llamo ella.

-¿Mmm?- Preguntó el, quien aun tenía su rostro escondido en el cuello de ella.

-Estoy embarazada.- susurró.

Hermione sintió el cuerpo de el tensarse, y sus lagrimas se volvieron a escapar. El corazón de Severus se aceleró fuertemente ¿Un hijo?, ¿Un hijo, ahora? Como estaban las cosas. Tenía miedo, ni por todo lo que ha pasado en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, pero su debilidad en ese momento lo era ella, mas nadie, y por ella haría cualquier cosa. Pero un hijo en tiempos de guerra era algo muy difícil, aunque fuera ella la madre. Trato de controlar su alocado corazón, y levantó la vista para mirarla. Ella estaba llorando, estaba asustada.

-Hermione,- Cuando sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los marrones de ella, no pudo evitar más que sentir todo el amor del mundo. -¿De verdad?- preguntó. Se dijo estúpido mentalmente, ella no le mentiría con algo así.

Hermione asintió. Severus se despegó de ella y se sentó en la cama. La joven gimió cuando sintió el cuerpo de el separarse del suyo.

-Sabes que las cosas no están bien Herms, no quiero arriesgarte, no quiero que te pasa nada.-

Hermione se sentó en la cama y por instinto se cubrió su pecho con las sabanas.

-Lo sé Severus, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Tampoco deseo…abortar-murmuró.

Severus abrió los ojos sorprendido, el no iba a permitirlo tampoco. Era su hijo, era el hijo de él y de ella, producto de su amor. Lo único que sentía era miedo, de perderla, ahora, perderlos. Tenía que sacarla de ahí, tenía que protegerla.

-No- dijo en voz baja, aunque salió fuerte el tono. –Yo no quiero que lo hagas tampoco, es solo que tengo miedo Hermione, tengo miedo de lo que te pueda pasar a ti…las cosas se han complicado.- El bajó la vista

El odiaba verse vulnerable, pero delante de ella era que cuando podía sentirse así, ella era su todo.

-Severus,- Le llamo ella mientras estiraba su mano, y tomaba la de él entre las suyas. –yo también tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, pero ahora más que nunca tenemos que ganar esta guerra, que sobrevivir, para poder ser una familia.-

Severus Snape levanto los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella. Le vio una débil sonrisa. Su corazón se acelero al escucharla decir eso ultimo. ¿Una familia? Con ella, con su hijo. Su pequeña y hermosa familia. No pudo evitar sonreír, y asentir a lo que ella le había dicho, si luchaba por ella, ahora lucharía por su familia. Que los tres pudieran tener un mejor futuro, lejos de guerras y mortífagos asesinos. Un lugar en el cual él pudiera seguir siendo el profesor, y trabajar tranquilo.

Severus la haló hasta su cuerpo, y Hermione rió mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de él.

-Te amo Hermione…tengo miedo, pero sinceramente ansío conocer a mi hijo.- Dijo mientras acariciaba el estomago plano de ella.

-Yo también te amo Sev- Le dijo mientras besaba los labios de el.

-¿Cómo supiste? O sea ¿Cómo supiste que estabas embarazada, todo está bien?- Le preguntó el un poco asustado.

Hermione rió levemente al notar la preocupación de él.

-Hace tres semanas siento mi cuerpo distinto,- Ella tomo aire –mis senos estaban, más bien están sensibles. Pensaba que era por eso de mi ciclo, hasta que caí en cuenta que había pasado una semana y nada. Severus, yo tomo las pociones anti-conceptivas que tú me das y al parecer una de ellas no funcionó. Me hice dos pruebas de embarazo muggles, y salieron positivas, no sé si el bebe este bien, pero tengo que ir verme.- Dijo, mientras Severus asentía.

-Ve donde Poppy, ella no dirá nada, si quieres voy contigo...-

-¡No Severus! –Le gritó interrumpiéndolo -Nadie puede saberlo, menos ahora, si Voldemort se entera, puede pasar cualquier cosa, recuerda que estas aquí escondido, solo los de la Orden sabemos dónde estás.-

-¿Y cómo demonios pretendes que sepamos como esta nuestro bebé?- Le preguntó seriamente.

Hermione quien estaba sentada entre las piernas de él se acomodó mirándolo de frente.

-Severus, eres un mago bastante inteligente, pensé que podías ayudarme, tú sabes de hechizos y pociones más que yo. Leí uno que puedes hacerme en el vientre para saber el estado del bebé.-

-¿Lo tienes ahí?- Preguntó el.

-No,- dijo Hermione mientras sacudía la cabeza. –no lo traje, lo dejé en mi habitación, lo encontré esta mañana en la biblioteca. Lo estuve buscando por eso mismo, porque tenemos que evitar que lo sepan.-

-Si Hermione, pero yo no soy Medi-Mago, yo soy profesor de pociones y sé de hechizos y encantos, pero no sé cómo se debe tratar un embarazo.- Dijo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Lo sé Severus, pero por ahora nadie puede saberlo…después de la guerra lo diremos, todo saldrá bien…Harry acabará con Voldemort, y sé que lo ayudaremos.-Dijo segura.

Severus ensanchó sus ojos.

-¡No Hermione!,- Ella lo miró confundida. –tú no puedes ir a la guerra, tú tienes que cuidarte, a nuestro bebé.-

-Severus, no puedo dejar a mi mejor amigo solo, tengo que ayudarlo, a todos.-

Severus se levantó de su cama totalmente desnudo y molesto. Hermione no pudo evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, a pesar de los años era un hombre muy apuesto. La joven sintió que un calor recorría su cuerpo.

-¡No Hermione! Tu no irás y punto. Tu cuidarás de ti, de nuestro hijo, cuando terminemos con toda esta mierda de circo nos iremos tranquilos a esperar al bebé.-

El se volteo y ella con descaro le ligó la fuerte espalda y el trasero, mientras el se metía a su baño. La joven suspiró y negó con la cabeza, ella tenía que ayudar a Harry, y tenía que convencer a Severus de alguna manera u otra, así que salió de la cama y se metió al baño con él.

-No puedes decirle a tus papás quien eres pequeña Camila.-

La niña frunció el ceño y torció un poco la boca, ¿Por qué no podía decirles a sus papás quien era? Ella quería que su papá la conociera, y quería ver a su mamá.

-No es justo,- Dijo Camila. –quiero verlos, ¿Por qué no pueden saberlo?-

Albus rió un poco.

-Ellos al final sabrán quien eres, solo viniste a ayudar a Severus pequeña, tienes que darle esa poción a tu mamá.-

Camila miro inquisitivamente al viejo y se preguntó porque él sabía que ella iría para esa época.

-Porque eres igual de metiche que tu madre pequeña, y lo sabes todo, y siempre quieres hacer las cosas bien al igual que ellos,- Le dijo Albus. –pero no pensaste en que tu madre ahora mismo te está extrañando y puede estar preocupada Camila, te saliste con la tuya, muy al estilo Slytherin.- Le dijo el director mientras reía. –Tienes que afrontar las consecuencias Camila, sé que tienes seis años, pero eras una brujita brillante, y sabes los problemas que pueden causar el que tú estés aquí.-

Camila se cruzó de brazos y volteo la cara para no verlo, estaba molesta con lo que él le había dicho. Ella solo quería ayudar a su papá y conocerlo.

-Camila no te pongas así. Sabía que vendrías porque El Albus de tu época me envió una carta con su gira tiempos, me dijo que la hija de Snape y Granger me haría una visita, que la cuidara, me advirtió de ti. No me dijo tu edad, pero me sorprendí al verte, tan pequeña, solamente dijo tu nombre.-

La niña sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

-Solo quiero ver a mi papá y tenerlo conmigo, en mi casa.- dijo en voz baja.

El viejo mago se levantó de su silla en el escritorio y se puso en cuclillas delante de la niña.

-Dale la poción a tus padres antes de la Guerra, pero tienes que convencerlos.-

-Pero ¿Por qué no se lo dices tú _Abus_? Si mami no me cree no salvará a papi.- La niña sollozó.

-Te creerán, eso depende de ti. Ya te dije, tienes que afrentar las consecuencias de hacer esto tan precipitado.-

-Pero soy una niña.-

-Pero eres su hija. Ahora ven,-Le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de ella entre las suyas. –vamos a llevarte con Hermione, tienes que quedarte con ella, pero recuerda que no puedes decirle nada.-

Camila sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza divertida mientras salía del cuarto de Snape ubicado en las mazmorras. El lugar era bastante frío, pero siempre que estaba con el este desparecía, y ahora mismo sentía bastante frío. Aceleró el paso, cuando notó que ya estaba a punto de amanecer. Recordó cómo se metió con Severus en el baño e hizo lo imposible para convencerlo y cuando ella pensaba en lo _imposible_, sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo intenso. Ella amaba demasiado a ese hombre y hacia cualquier cosa para hacerlo feliz, pero su lado Gryffindor salía a flote cuando pensaba en su fidelidad ante Harry, su amigo la necesitaba y era algo muy importante para ella el poder ayudarlo, aunque le había dicho a Severus que no haría nada, ella sabía que sí iba a luchar en la guerra, aunque él se molestara, pero entendía que no la dejaría de amar, eso jamás. ¡Merlín! Si tenía hasta productos de aseo de ella en su baño privado, su shampoo, acondicionador, jabones, cremas, cepillo de diente, de todo. Paso sus dedos por su húmeda cabellera, la cual se estaba secando con el viento y empezaba en enrizarse, un suspiro salió de sus labios, y se sintió bien cuando Severus le dijo que la amaba mas todavía por decirle que le iba a dar un hijo.

-Srta. Granger- Hermione se congeló en su lugar y levantó la vista para ver al director de Hogwarts delante de ella. -¡Qué bueno que la veo!,- le dijo con entusiasmo –aunque no entiendo que hace por estas áreas, la torre de prefectos esta en el otro lado.- Le comentó mientras fruncía el ceño y la miraba.- Y además pronto amanecerá.

Hermione abrió la boca un poco sorprendida, no sabía qué diablos decirle, hasta que le soltó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Fui a la cocina Director Dumbledore.- murmuró.

-¿A la cocina? ¿Por qué no llamar a uno de los elfos?-

-Usted sabe como estoy en contra de que los elfos nos sirvan señor, y además quería caminar, estoy un poco ansiosa con esto de la guerra.-

Albus sonrió levemente y le miró unos segundos, notando así el cabello aun húmedo de Hermione, la joven se sonrojó fuertemente. Albus sabía perfectamente donde ella estaba, pero se tenía que hacer el desentendido. Unas risitas los sacaron a ambos de sus pensamientos. Hermione miró hacia abajo y al lado de el había una niña, de no más de cinco años pensó ella. La pequeña tenía una mano tapándole la boca mientras reía. Hermione se quedó detenidamente mirando a la niña, sentía que la conocía. Camila dejó de reírse y miró a su madre, de 18 años en ese entonces. Su cabello estaba encima de sus hombros, y no era largo como Camila siempre se lo había visto, era mucho más delgada, pero seguía siendo igual. La niña le sonrió de lado haciendo que Hermione jadeara sorprendida, pues sonreía igual que ella. Albus rió cuando notó que Hermione vio el parecido.

-Oh, Srta. Granger, esta es Camila, es la hija de una sobrina mía, lamentablemente mi sobrina murió, ya sabe con todo lo que está pasando.-

Comentó Albus, repitiendo la misma historia que le había dicho a Camila que tenía que decir. Hermione miró a Dumbledore y entendió que la madre de la niña murió por culpa de un mortífago o hasta el mismo Voldemort, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar si perdía a Severus en esta guerra, sus padres estaban a salvo, sin saber quién era ella…en Australia, sintió sus ojos humedecerse al recordarlos. No podía permitirse pensar eso, era lo último que tenía que estar en su mente. Hermione no sabía que el director tenia familia, más que un hermano que hace tiempo no veía, el mismo que los ayudó una vez con los mortífagos en Hogsmeade. La joven parpadeo recordando ese día, y saber que los que seguían serían peor, la ponía nerviosa, y más en su estado.

-Lo siento mucho.- Le dijo Hermione a ambos, y posando su vista en la niña nuevamente. Tenía algo que no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Iba a buscarla, porque quería pedirle un favor.-

Hermione dejó de mirar a la niña y miró a su director, si Dumbledore quería un favor, se trataba de algo interesante.

-Dígame director-

Albus rió levemente ante el interés de la joven, siempre dispuesta a ayudar.

-Con todo esto de la guerra Srta. Granger habrán días en los cuales me tenga que ausentar del castillo y necesito una ayuda con Camila.-

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida, y luego a la niña, quien estaba mirándola a ella. Hermione se estremeció un poco, los ojos de la pequeña parecían los de ella misma, el color, las pestañas largas.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda señor?-

-Que me ayudes a cuidarla, tengo que salir de Hogwarts y no la puedo arriesgar, confío en usted Srta. Granger. ¿Me puede ayudar?-

La muchacha miró del director a la niña y viceversa. Ella no podía cuidar a una niña, y menos en esos momentos, tenía que ayudar a Harry, su amigo la necesitaba, aunque sabían que Voldemort estaba un poco más débil con la destrucción de casi todos los Horcruxes, le quedaban algunos. Aunque todos estaban quedándose en el castillo con la ayuda de Dumbledore, la Orden y lo que Snape les decía aun seguían con vida. Cuidar de una niña en esos momentos sería muy difícil, se tenía que cuidar ella misma, a su bebé. Una de sus manos se posó en su vientre aún plano, y ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Dumbledore. El entendió que la joven estaba en estado, y cerró los ojos mientras exhalaba.

-Srta. Granger, ¿Puede ayudarme?,- insistió el –usted siempre está en el castillo, y solo estamos esperando que Severus nos indique en donde esta Voldemort, para que Harry pueda ir al lugar–

-Entiendo perfectamente señor director, pero yo no puedo cuidar a una niña en estos momentos, tengo que ayudar a Harry, lo sabe.- Trató ella de sonar razonable.

-Srta. Granger, no creo que sea conveniente que usted luche, no en su estado.-

Hermione lo miró confundida, Dumbledore bajó la vista hasta donde ella tenía su mano y la joven siguió la mirada de él. Ella abrió sus ojos y sacó la mano rápidamente.

-Señor, tiene que entender, yo no quería, le puedo explicar…-decía ella nerviosa.

-Hermione,- La interrumpió el –no puedes arriesgarte. Yo no diré nada, pero tienes que cuidarte, solamente te pido que me ayudes.-

Camila miraba a los dos adultos seriamente. Ella no sabía de qué estado hablaba Albus, pero entendía que su mamá no quería cuidarla, que no podía hacerlo. La niña en ese momento le entró un sentimiento de tristeza, pues tenía que convencer a sus padres para que Severus tomara la poción, y ella quería quedarse con ella.

-Lo siento señor director,- Dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza –pero no puedo.-

-Confío en ti Hermione, por eso te pido ayuda, porque sabía que lo harías.-

-Señor, usted sabe como están las cosas, sabe que estamos en medio de una guerra, y sería muy riesgoso el tenerla cerca. No me molestaría ayudarlo, solamente no puedo, lo siento.-

La joven miró a los ojos a su director. Albus sabía que Hermione tenía razón, pero de alguna forma u otra Camila tenía que estar con ella. La muchacha decidió seguir su camino hasta su dormitorio. Ese día sería muy largo, Severus tenía que irse como encargo de Albus para investigar cuando atacarían el castillo y lo iba a extrañar, otro día mas con el corazón en la garganta, de no saber si regresaría con vida o que.

-¡Hermione!- Gritó Camila haciendo que su joven madre se detuviera en su lugar.

Hermione sintió su corazón acelerarse. La niña la había llamado por su nombre, su voz un poco chillona, pero delicada. Hermione dio la vuelta para verla y Camila corrió hasta ella.

-Tienes que ayudar a _Abus,_- Hermione sonrió por como la niña llamó al viejo director. –Te prometo que me portaré bien.-

Hermione suspiró y se puso en cuclillas delante de la niña. Albus permaneció en silencio viendo el primer movimiento que hizo la niña, si lograba convencerla ahora, podía hacerlo luego para entregarle la poción. La chica miró a la pequeña a los ojos y sintió como una ola de sentimientos la recorrió, Hermione sentía que ella conocía esa mirada, era igual que la suya, tan solo pensar eso se estremeció un poco. Hermione levantó su mano para esconder detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello que había escapado de la despeinada cola de la niña. Hermione pudo jurar que la textura del cabello de la nena, era igual que la de Severus.

-No es que te portes bien o mal pequeña, es que hay una situación muy difícil que está pasando y no puedo cuidarte.- Le dijo mientras le sonreía un poco.

Camila bajó la vista decepcionada.

-_Abus_ me dijo que eras buena, que me podías cuidar, que lo podías ayudar- Susurró Camila.

Hermione levantó la vista al director quien le estaba sonriendo. La joven bufó estaba jugando suciamente, haciendo que la pequeña la tratara de convencer, no era justo.

-No sé con quién quedarme, no conozco a nadie,- Camila sabía que tenía que convencerla de alguna forma u otra. Conocía perfectamente a su madre, la del futuro le diría que dejara de ser zalamera, pero esta no la conocía, y podía ceder. –y tengo miedo.- Lo que no sabía la niña era que Hermione conocía bien esos trucos.

La joven suspiró, definitivamente, esta niña seria Slytherin, porque la mirada que ponía llena de tristeza, como su labio inferior salía hacia afuera y batía sus pestañas, esas eran maneras de convencimiento de los integrantes de esa casa. Albus miraba la escena tratando de aguantar su risa, y ella lo podía escuchar. Hermione levantó la vista mirando hacia afuera ya el sol estaba saliendo y ya mismo servirían el desayuno. Ella no había dormido nada y estaba cansada. Iba a tener que pensar bien las cosas, si Dumbledore le encargó la pequeña y había mucha insistencia era por algo, y ese algo lo iba a averiguar, solo esperaba que no le causara problemas con la ayuda que tenía que darle a Harry.

-Está bien- Dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a Albus. –La llevaré conmigo señor, pero déjeme decirle que no tengo nada para niños en mi habitación.-

Dumbledore rio y se acercó hasta ellas dos. El estado de tristeza de la niña cambio y ahora fue el turno de Hermione reír un poco cuando la vio dando brinquitos en el mismo lado, y aplaudiendo feliz.

-No se preocupe Srta. Granger, tengo todo arreglado.- Hermione bufó, _ahora_ era "Srta. Granger".

-Oh, por supuesto…como lo había olvidado.- Dijo Hermione de manera sarcástica mientras rodaba los ojos.

Albus rió nuevamente.

-Que descansen- Le dijo a ambas, mientras que a Camila la señalaba con el dedo y la niña asentía. El señor se alejó de las dos.

Hermione no perdió de vista ese gesto. Ahora más todavía tenía que averiguar que se traían esos dos. ¿Qué carajos hacia el mago más poderos del mundo con una niña? ¿Por qué se la encargó el a ella? Hermione miro hacia abajo y la niña le estaba sonriendo, la joven jadeo nuevamente al ver la misma sonrisa. Ya esta situación se estaba poniendo algo rara. Hermione estiró su mano y Camila colocó la de ella en la de su madre.

**Quiero decirles que esta historia está terminada, y colocaré capitulo aunque sea dos veces por semana, cuando tenga el tiempo les prometo que haré el esfuerzo, pues tengo trabajo de producciones y además tengo otro trabajo. Les pido disculpa de antemano. Gracias por su atención y por leer, se cuidan mucho! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto CAMILA, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten :)**

Capitulo 3

Hermione se movió un poco incomoda en su cama, sentía que algo se le espetaba en las costillas, y alguien se quejaba. Ella metió su mano dentro de las sabanas para mover lo que le molestaba, y unos de sus ojos se abrió dándose cuenta que ya el sol había salido y estaba en todo su esplendor entrando por la ventana. Mientras Hermione con su mano tocaba lo que se le estaba espetando en sus costillas, se dio cuenta que era un pie. Ella abrió los ojos por completo y los volvió a cerrar de cantazo, cuando la luz le molesto en su vista. La joven se volteó y se fijó que la pequeña estaba durmiendo junto a ella, se estaba quejando y moviendo, su pequeño ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios torcidos, como si estuviera soñando algo malo. Hermione estiró su mano y enredó sus dedos en el fino cabello de la pequeña, mientras la acariciaba a ver si se calmaba. La muchacha volvió a pensar que el cabello de Camila era igual que el de Severus, suave y sedoso como el de un bebé. Camila volvió a quejarse, y Hermione por instinto la atrajo hasta ella, haciendo que la niña la abrazara por el cuello, y escondiera su rostro en este. Hermione comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y Camila había comenzado a calmarse.

-Mami- Susurró la pequeña dormida, haciendo que el corazón de la joven latiera fuertemente.

Hermione pensó que la niña extrañaba a su mamá, lo cual era cierto, aunque Camila conocía muy bien el olor de esta. La joven cerró los ojos, permitiéndose imaginarse ella como seria de madre, cuando tuviera a su bebé consigo, como tendría los ojos oscuros de Severus, y el cabello también. Hermione miró el reloj muggle que tenía en su muñeca, fijándose así que pasaban de las nueve de la mañana. Menos mal que era sábado y no tenía que levantarse temprano. Camila se alejó nuevamente de ella y se acostó bocarriba, con su pequeño rostro mirando hacia Hermione. Cuando habían caminado hacia la torre de los prefectos, la niña permaneció callada, mientras Hermione le hacía varias preguntas.

_-¿Te llamas Camila, cierto?- Preguntó Hermione._

_-Si- Contestó simplemente la pequeña._

_-¿Qué edad tienes Camila?-_

_-Seis-_

_Hermione sentía que no le iba a sacar mucha información. Ella miró a la niña quien estaba caminando junto a ella, agarrando fuertemente su mano. Hermione se dijo que ella no parecía de seis años, sino más bien de menos, por su estatura. Rió mentalmente porque a ella le pasaba lo mismo y dio el estirón cuando cumplió los 13 años. Cuando ambas llegaron a la Torre de los prefectos ya el cielo se estaba comenzando a iluminar por completo, Hermione escuchó el bostezo de Camila y aceleró el paso junto con ella por el pasillo que las llevaba hasta la sala común de la torre._

_-¿Alguien más se queda aquí?- Preguntó Camila curiosa, mientras veía todo a su alrededor, la sala era más grande que el primer piso de su casa, los colores de Gryffindor y Slytherin predominaban en ella._

_-Sí, yo soy la chica líder de los prefectos, y Malfoy es el chico líder.- Le comentó Hermione, mientras ambas subían las escaleras que las llevaban hasta la habitación de la joven._

_-¿Malfoy?- Preguntó Camila sin saber bien de quien hablaba Hermione, la pequeña sentía que había escuchado ese apellido antes._

_-Si, Draco Malfoy.- Le contestó Hermione mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. _

_Camila abrió los ojos sabiendo de quien Hermione le hablaba. Draco era amigo de su mamá, de la Hermione del futuro, y a Camila no le caía muy bien porque siempre era muy cariñoso con Hermione, y hasta habían salido algunas veces. Camila no quería que su mamá se casara con él, ella deseaba que su padre estuviera con ellas dos, por eso tenía que darle la poción._

_Cuando Camila vio el cuarto de su madre, su pequeña boca se abrió sorprendida, pues esta habitación era bastante grande, tenía una enorme cama que estaba ubicada en el centro de cuatro postes, en donde colgaban cortinas doradas en seda, y la cama estaba vestida con sabanas de seda rojas y cojines dorados. Hermione entro y abrió una de las puertas, la cual era su baño privado y había comenzado a quitarse la ropa para ponerse su pijama. Camila seguía caminando por toda la habitación mirando la decoración, los muebles, la pequeña chimenea, algunas fotos, una estantería con muchos libros, varias ventanas, las cuales en donde comenzaba entrar la luz del sol. Las cortinas de estas eran rojas y doradas, bastante Gryffindor, al igual que toda la habitación._

_Hermione había salido del baño y se había recogido el cabello, la niña miro a su joven madre y bostezó de nuevo, mientras se estrujaba los ojos debido al sueño. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y cargó a la pequeña sentándola encima de su cama._

_-¿Dónde tu tío habrá dejado tus cosas?- le preguntó Hermione a Camila._

_-No se- Dijo la pequeña en un bostezo._

_-Quédate aquí.-_

_La niña asintió, mientras Hermione se había alejado de ella, encontrando así un pequeño baúl al lado de la puerta, cuando lo abrió vio varias ropas de niña, zapatos, entre otras cosas. La joven buscó un pijama y cuando cerró el baúl y miró hacia la cama notó que la niña se había quedado dormida._

_-Que bien.- Murmuró Hermione mientras se acercaba a su cama y dejaba encima de su mesa de noche el pijama de Camila._

_Hermione bostezó, no quería ni tan siquiera cambiar a la niña, así que se limitó en quitarle sus pequeñas tennis rosas y rió al darse cuenta que eran unas converse como las rojas de ellas, el mameluco de mezclilla. Cuando la acomodó en la cama, dentro de la camisa de la niña salió un collar plateado el cual Hermione rápidamente reconoció. La joven jadeó sorprendida al tomarlo en sus manos y verlo._

_-Este es mi gira tiempos, ¿Pero cómo diablos…?-_

_Hermione lo soltó y abrió una de sus gavetas encontrando así su propio gira tiempos, luego miró a la niña en la cama y sacudió la cabeza._

_-¿Cómo es posible que hayan dos iguales, este fue un regalo de Mcgonagall cuando yo tenía 14 años?,- ella sacudió la cabeza –no pueden haber dos iguales, no lo creo. Dumbledore definitivamente tiene muchas cosas que explicarme.- Dijo Hermione, mientras se acercaba a su cama._

_La joven colocó las tennis de la niña en el piso, después tomó el mameluco para ponerlo encima de una silla, cuando lo dobló algo cayó de el. Hermione vio un pequeño frasco que contenía algo blanco adentro. Se dobló y lo tomó entre sus manos. Hermione no podía creer que una pequeña de seis años andaría con pociones, mas si era una poción que ella nunca había visto, casi todas eran rojas, azules o verdes. La muchacha dio un pequeño brinco cuando vio que Camila se movía acomodándose mejor en la cama. Hermione colocó la poción en una de sus gavetas, ella tendría que dársela a Severus para que el averiguara que era, además de que tendría que investigar porque Camila tenía un gira tiempos a su edad, y que tenía que ver con Dumbledore. Hermione dio un pequeño bostezo y con un movimiento de su varita apago las velas y antorchas que alumbraban su habitación. _

Hermione parpadeo cuando sintió que Camila sacaba sus piernas de la sabana, haciéndola reír y recordándole a Severus cuando este tenía calor. Hermione miró detenidamente a la pequeña notando sus pestañas largas como reposaban en sus mejillas, su nariz pequeña, y sus finos labios parecido a los de ella. Encima de la nariz y las mejillas de la niña había algunas pecas, Hermione arrugó su nariz, pensando que ella también tenía. Camila tenía muchos parecidos con ella, y definitivamente le recordaba a ella misma cuando tenía esa edad. Hermione se prometió averiguar de dónde había salido esta pequeña. La castaña se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño para asearse, dándose cuenta que tenía bastante hambre.

-¡Hermione!- la llamó una voz que salía de afuera del cuarto. La joven rápidamente la reconoció, tomando su albornoz que permanecía enganchado en la puerta del baño, se lo colocó para salir rápidamente de su cuarto. Cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró con Severus sentado en el mueble de la sala común, una de sus manos estaba apoyada en su costado, y su labio estaba botando sangre. Hermione sintió su corazón acelerarse, pues otra vez Voldemort había torturado a Severus.

-¡Severus, oh Severus! ¿Qué te hicieron?- Le preguntó la joven cuando se sentó al lado de él mientras lo observaba.

Severus gruñó cuando se movió, tenía mucho dolor. Hermione abrió la túnica de él, para después subirle la camisa. Un jadeo salió de sus labios cuando vio el golpe color negro que se le había formado debajo de las costillas a Severus. Ambos sabían que Draco no estaba ahí esos días, sino mas bien estaba con su madre, pues el no sabía si iba a sobrevivir en la guerra.

-Severus, ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Búscame una poción para el dolor, y otra para los golpes, por favor.- Dijo él en voz baja.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente, mientras abría un pequeño closet, con ese tipo de pociones. Severus le había dado algunos, pues el siempre que salía de las reuniones con Voldemor iba directamente donde ella para que lo ayudara.

-Volde…Voldemort,- Gruñó el- estaba aburrido…y se le ocurrió, la estúpida idea…de que Nott y yo nos tiráramos maldiciones, como parte de la práctica… ¡AH!- jadeó él. –de la Guerra.-

Hermione llego hasta donde él estaba, y sentándose a su lado le dio dos pociones.

-Maldito imbécil, no entiendo porque hace eso.- Le dijo Hermione mientras notaba como el moretón se iba desapareciendo.

-Solo dijo que estaba aburrido, que practicáramos o nos iba peor.-

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Ella odiaba cuando el señor tenebroso hacia eso, su miedo crecía cada vez que sentía que iba a perder a Severus. El se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando y sintiéndose mejor, se movió un poco mientras tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

-Amor, no te pongas así, se que no te gusta que esto pase, pero tengo que tenerlo de buenas si desean saber toda la información, y haciendo esto es una de las mejores maneras.- Dijo él mientras rozaba la herida del labio, notando que había desaparecido.

-Sev, odio que hagas esto…algunas veces no dice nada, ¿Esta vez averiguaste algo?-

-Si Herms, el estará en dos días en la casa de los gritos…-

Hermione lo miro expectante esperando más información.

-Ese será el día en que ataque el castillo, y Dumbledore por ahora salió a buscar más aliados para la guerra.-

-Somos pocos-murmuró Hermione.

-Seremos más, Dumbledore es un viejo muy sabio. Mientras yo le traiga información sobre Voldemort, Potter se podrá preparar para el enfrentamiento.-

-Todos nos tendremos que preparar Severus, todos.-

-¡No! ¡Te dije que no!,- Le dijo alterado –Hermione, me prometiste que no ibas a luchar, me dijiste que no irías.- Le comentó mientras sacudía la cabeza y la soltaba.

-Severus, Harry nos necesita, ahora más que nunca…en el castillo se siente el miedo, la tensión. Dumbledore desaparece y aparece…- Le dijo ella mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de los brazos.

-El está buscando mas magos que nos ayuden Hermione, el me lo dijo antes de yo irme. Se supone que regrese antes de la guerra.-

Hermione se exasperó levantándose del sofá.

-En dos días es la guerra Severus, y ¿El pretende tardarse?,- Dijo mientras tiraba sus manos al aire molesta. –tenemos que ver en donde pondremos a los estudiantes Severus, algunos se han ido, otros ni vinieron este año. Yo no me puedo quedar impotente sin saber qué hacer, cuando la gente que amo está luchando Severus, tengo que ayudar a mi mejor amigo, tengo que ayudarte a ti.- Le dijo llorando.

Severus la abrazo, y ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Hermione, no puedo permitir que te pase algo, ya una vez Bellatrix te hizo daño, no puedo permitir que Voldemort lo haga nuevamente, ni su gente. Menos ahora, que te pase algo a ti, a nuestro hijo.- Le dijo, mientras su mano se ubicaba en el vientre de ella.

-Me voy a cuidar Severus, pero déjame luchar, por favor.-

Ella lo miró con ojos lloroso, mientras el sacudía la cabeza.

-Hermione no quiero que pase esto de nuevo.- Le dijo mientras levantaba la mano de ella y le mostraba lo que estaba escrito. –No quiero que te hagan daño, mejor quédate aquí, ayudando a Mcgonagall con los estudiantes, o no sé, pero déjanos a nosotros luchar, no te quiero perder.-

-¡YO NO TE QUIERO PERDER A TI!- Le gritó ella molesta.

-Eso no va a pasar-El tomó nuevamente el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

-No me quedaré con Mcgonagall aquí Severus, lo sabes, si me conoces bastante, entenderás que le debo lealtad a mi mejor amigo, a ti, a todos. Yo no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que la gente que quiero esta allá afuera a punto de perder sus vidas.-

-¡Carajo Hermione! ¡Qué necia eres! ¡Maldita sea, me lo prometiste!- Dijo exasperado Severus, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sofá. –Ese maldito orgullo Gryffindor.-

-Lo siento,- Le dijo la joven mientras se sentaba al lado de él. –Te amo, desde enero me has demostrado quien verdaderamente eres, pero por ti, por mi, por nuestro bebé es que quiero luchar para que tengamos un mejor futuro Severus, si puedo ayudar, lo haré. Tú más que nadie sabes que puedo hacerlo.- Dijo en voz baja.

-Pero tú no entiendes que no te quiero perder, que puedes morir, los dos- Su mano volvió a colocarse en el estomago de ella.

Hermione lloró un poco más fuerte. Severus se acercó hasta ella pera besarla. Las lágrimas de ella mojaron las mejillas de él, mientras sus labios se reconocían nuevamente.

-Te amo,- Le murmuró él cuando dejó de besarla. –solo quiero lo mejor para ti Hermione.-

-Yo también te amo, pero solo te pido que me entiendas.- Le dijo ella en el mismo tono, y el sacudía la cabeza.

-¿El bebé está bien? ¿Podemos hacer el hechizo ahora?- Le preguntó el un poco desesperado, cambiando así de tema, no deseaba discutir con ella…_por el momento._

-Si está bien, -Le contestó Hermione, pero rápidamente recordó a la niña. –pero ahora no podemos hacerlo,- el frunció el ceño. –tengo que hablar contigo de algo Severus, algo muy raro, y sobre Dumbledore.-

Severus la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que el amaba tanto. Hermione iba a comentarle sobre lo que había pasado, cuando el dejó de mirarla, y su vista se posó hacia la parte posterior de ella. Hermione frunció el ceño cuando notó la mirada confusa de Severus, ella se volteó hacia donde el miraba que era hacia las escaleras. La joven abrió sus ojos sorprendida cuando vio a la pequeña Camila ahí de pie estrujándose los ojos, vistiendo simplemente sus medias blancas y su camisa verde, en su pequeña ropa interior, su cabello estaba revuelto y suelto.

-¿Hermione?-Dijo Severus, preguntándose quién era esa niña.

Hermione lo miro y sacudió la cabeza levemente, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la niña. Camila escuchó la voz gruesa de Severus y abrió sus hermosos ojos marrones sorprendidos mientras lo miraba. Tenia de frente a su papá, al que ella tenía tantas ganas de conocer, al que tenía que ayudar. Su papá, por el cual su mami siempre lloraba. Su pequeño cuerpo se quedó estático en el lugar, no entendía porque sentía miedo, como si sintiera que a el no le iba a gustar conocerla. Su corazoncito se acelero, y sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Solamente se movió cuando Hermione la cargó, rápidamente Camila la abrazó y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su joven madre. Tenía miedo de que Severus no la quisiera, y lo peor era que ella no le podía decir nada.

-Camila, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Hermione en un susurro, cuando la sintió temblar levemente.

La niña simplemente la abrazó más fuerte. Hermione sonrió y se acercó hasta Severus. El se levantó del sofá rápidamente, volviendo a su postura de intimidar a alguien, aunque el sabia que con Hermione eso no servía. El miró a la chica interrogante.

-Es la sobrina de Albus- Dijo Hermione.

-¿La sobrina?, si el viejo no tiene familia.- Le dijo sin entender.

-Aparentemente sí. La madre de la niña era su sobrina, Dumbledore me la encargó en lo que él hacia el viaje.

-¿Qué CARAJOS?- Gritó Severus molesto. Camila tembló y jadeó un poco cuando escuchó a su papá gritar.

-Severus, hazme el favor…estas asustando a Camila.-

-¿Camila?-

El profesor la miró interrogante, al escuchar el nombre de la niña sintió algo.

-Sí, es el nombre, no grites, por favor.- Le dijo Hermione, mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Camila seguía con su rostro escondido.

-¿Cómo que el viejo te encargó la niña? Hermione estamos en tiempos de Guerra, a penas tu estas tratando de sobrevivir, AMBOS, estamos tratando de sobrevivir. ¿Y el viejo te encargó la niña? Además, el no tiene familia, el único hermano no está en contacto con él, y que sepamos tampoco tiene hijos. ¡Viejo mentiroso!-

Severus había comenzado a caminar de un lado para otro en la sala común. Hermione acariciaba la espalda de la pequeña quien estaba temblando asustada. Severus no entendía nada, porque el viejo había hecho eso.

-Yo tampoco entiendo el porqué, el simplemente me insistió, hasta que cedí. Le dije al director que no podía cuidar a la niña, pero al final me convencieron Severus, algo muy extraño está pasando, pero lo tengo que hablar contigo después. Ahora mismo no puedo.- Dijo ella mientras señalaba a la niña con su mirada y Severus asentía entendiéndola.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Hermione?-

-Tengo que esperar lo que me diga Dumbledore, Severus, pero no puedo tenerla en dos días, la guerra sería muy peligroso para ella.-

-Para todos- Dijo el seriamente.

-Sí, te prometo que hablaré contigo más tarde, ahora tienes que buscar a Harry, a la Orden para contarles lo que me dijiste.-

Severus asintió.

-Camila, ¿Deseas conocer a Severus?- Le preguntó calmadamente a la niña.

Severus Snape, se paró derecho con sus manos cruzadas en el pecho y su tan conocida expresión en el rostro, con la ceje alzada. Hermione la miró y rodó los ojos. La niña levantó la cabeza de encima del hombro de Hermione y miró al hombre. Sus ojos expresivos lo recorrieron desde las botas negras, los pantalones y la camisa blanca que el vestía. Cuando su mirada se posó en la mirada de él, su corazón latió rápidamente y un leve temblor le recorrió. Ella sabia como era su padre, su madre siempre le hablaba de un excelente hombre, bueno y cariñoso, pero este que tenia de frente era uno serio, y no se le notaba nada de cariñoso.

Severus en todos los años que había sido espía, ni tan siquiera cuando se enamoró de Hermione había sentido este miedo, ni intimidado por una pequeña, no entendía el porqué de tal sentimiento, ya que él era conocido como un hombre que no se dejaba joder por nadie. Severus miro el rostro de la niña y vagamente le recordó a alguien, pero no sabía a quien. Era bastante pequeña, o al menos se veía así entre los brazos de su Hermione, una ola de ternura le recorrió al pensar a su Hermione de esa manera, pero con el hijo de ambos, poco sabia el que la pequeña que estaba sentada en el regazo de su novia era la hija de los dos.

Camila sin dejarse intimidar por su padre levantó la barbilla y miró directamente a Severus, el sostuvo la mirada un rato, hasta que rápidamente la desvió.

-Severus Snape,- Dijo la voz pequeña y chillona de Camila. –no te tengo miedo.-

Camila se bajó del regazo de su madre y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, dejando así una estupefacta Hermione y sorprendido Severus. Una vez la niña desapareció, Hermione no pudo contener el ataque de risa que le entró. Camila, una pequeña de seis años no se dejó intimidar por el tenebroso Severus Snape, ni tan siquiera los estudiantes de él.

-¿Viste eso?- Dijo Severus aun sorprendido.

Hermione asintió mientras reía.

-Me pareció encantador.- Le dijo ella entre risas.

Severus la miro seriamente, luego tomo su túnica y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó Hermione.

-A mi cuarto, luego a reunirme con la Orden, te espero allí.-

Hermione notó la actitud de el, levantándose así del sofá.

-No te pongas así, no puedes dejarte intimidar por una pequeña de seis años, aunque te digo que estuvo de lo más gracioso- Dijo Hermione volviendo a reír.

Severus gruñó en voz baja, nadie se burlaba de el, ni tan siquiera ella. Hermione volvió a reír. El se viró para salir de la torre, pero ella fue más rápida y lo detuvo por el brazo, haciendo que él se volteara, ella aprovechó y le besó los labios.

-De hecho me recordó a ti- Dijo la joven riendo, y haciendo Severus gruñir incomodo.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, favorites, de todo. Traté de subir capitulo lo antes posible ya que esta semana estaré bien busy. Gracias por leer la historia, como había dicho ya está terminada y ahora mismo estoy trabajando en una sobre Hermione y Draco, sinceramente con el era con quien yo quería que terminara la Gryffindor, para que Draco se tragara todo lo que le había dicho hahaha! Bueno gente se cuidan mucho y por adelantado disculpen si me demoro en los próximos capítulos! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto CAMILA, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten :)**

Capitulo 4

Severus estaba sentado en la mesa en donde casi siempre se hacían las reuniones del la Orden. El miró los integrantes que estaban en ese momento, y se encontraban todos los Weasley, hasta Bill con su nueva esposa Fleur. Los aurores Tonks y Kingsley, a Alastor lo habían perdido el verano pasado. Remus, quien era el profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras, Slughorn quien daba pociones, aunque a Severus no le caía muy bien, pero Albus le tenía confianza. Estaban todos los profesores de Hogwarts, los mismos de siempre, las personas quienes se suponían era su familia, desde que el había entrado a dar clases al colegio. La alocada Luna Lovegood, el chico Longbotton, otros jóvenes que pertenecían a la Orden, aunque no estaban todos, pues algunos tenían que esconder a sus familias y regresarían el día de la Guerra. Severus miró al otro extremo de la mesa y se encontró con la mirada cansina de Harry Potter, quien se veía algo demacrado. Solo faltaba su Hermione y el viejo de Dumbledore. También en esta reunión estaban Draco y Narcisa Malfoy.

El padre de Draco seguía siéndole fiel a Lord Voldemort, mientras él y su madre habían dejado a Lucius Malfoy, cuando este prefirió el lado del señor tenebroso que ayudar a su familia. Snape ayudó a su ahijado y a Narcisa a que ingresaran en el Castillo, bajo la protección de Dumbledore y la Orden. Draco, se unió a la Orden del Fénix, el día que renunció a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Iba a luchar en la guerra aunque se arriesgara.

-¿Dónde demonios esta Hermione?- Preguntó Ron.

Severus pasó saliva, odiaba que el pelirrojo estuviera cerca de ella. Era su ex novio.

-Tal vez esté por venir- Le contestó Ginny.

-Hermione nunca ha faltado a ninguna de las reuniones,- Dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pié. –pueden comenzar, y yo voy a buscarla.-

Severus apretó sus puños por debajo de la mesa, estaba a punto de hechizarlo.

-Ron, siéntate.- Le dijo Arthur a su hijo. –lo más seguro este por llegar, esta reunión es urgente, ahora cállate y escucha.-

El chico Weasley cayó sentado en su silla, molesto.

-Severus, ¿Traes noticias?- Preguntó Mcgonagall.

Harry resopló.

-Más le vale, llevamos días esperando alguna noticia sobre Voldemort.-

Severus miró al chico seriamente.

-Si Minerva, traigo noticias.-

-¡Al fin!- Gritó Ron Weasley, haciendo que Severus lo mirara con los ojos entornados.

-Ron, por favor cálmate- Le dijo Molly a su hijo.

-Pero mamá, es que llevamos ya semanas en esta espera, además Harry…-

Severus miró seriamente a Harry y el joven asintió.

-¡RON CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! Snape tiene algo que decirnos.-

-Gracias Harry.- dijeron al unísono los gemelos Weasley provocando pequeñas risitas en los que estaban en ese salón de reuniones.

Ron se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Decía, antes de que el joven Weasley me interrumpiera que tengo noticias. En estas últimas dos semanas Voldemort se ha cambiado de localidades. Haciéndonos a todos los seguidores acabar con varios muggles, -Todos miraron seriamente a Severus, pero ellos sabían cómo era Voldemort. –Ya Voldemort sabe que estás aquí Potter, que todos están aquí.-

Harry inhaló y exhaló sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz.

-La fecha para el ataque ya está puesta Potter, y depende de ti poder acabar con el, te puedo ayudar, pero el quiere un encuentro contigo.-

-Yo también quiero enfrentarme con ese asesino Snape, el acabó con mis padres, con gente que quiero, y está matando personas injustamente.-

Ginny Weasley estiró su mano por debajo de la mesa, tomando así la de Harry.

-¿Cuándo será el ataque Snape?- preguntó Harry.

Cuando Severus iba a contestar la puerta se abrió bruscamente, haciendo que todos los presentes sacaran sus varitas apuntando esta misma. Ese salón era bastante escondido y solamente los miembros de la Orden sabían dónde estaba ubicado y la clave para entrar.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos cuando vieron a una agitada Hermione entrando de la mano con una niña.

-¿Qué demonios Hermione?- Preguntó confundido Ron.

-Erm…hola, disculpen la tardanza, es que…emm, tuve que…este…- Decía la joven un poco tartamuda.

Hermione miró a todos los que estaban en la mesa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con vergüenza. Por otro lado Camila sonrió reconociendo a casi todos los que estaban sentados en ella, sobre todo su padrino Harry, su tío Ron, su tía Ginny, tía Luna y sus abuelos Weasley. La sonrisa de Camila desapareció cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba su tío Harry, se veía pálido, su cabello era corto y estaba despeinado, debajo de sus ojos había manchas negras. La niña frunció el ceño y se dio cuenta que las cosas no estaba bien.

-¿Hermione?- La llamó Mcgonagall.

Hermione respiró profundamente.

-Lo siento llegué tarde porque estoy encargada de cuidar la sobrina de Dumbledore.-

-¿LA SOBRINA DE DUMBLEDORE?- Preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-Si, ella es Camila, el me dijo que si la podía cuidar en lo que el viajaba. Solamente acepté.-

Severus era el único que no decía nada, su mirada estaba puesta en la niña quien tenía las mejillas rojas, pero su barbilla estaba levantada, sin importarle nada. El trataba de pensar a quien le recordaba la pequeña, pero no sabía.

-Yo tengo entendido que Albus no tiene familia, solamente su hermano Aberforth, -comentaba, mientras los más viejos que estaban sentados en la mesa asentían. –mas nadie. ¿Qué se habrá inventado el viejo ese?-

-La verdad no lo sé Minerva, y no me importa, -La interrumpió Severus –Aquí vinimos a hablar sobre lo que me dijo Voldemort. Srta. Granger, por favor…si deja de hacer tanto espectáculo y toma asiento para que pueda continuar.-

Hermione bufó ante la actitud de el.

-Un momento- Dijo la joven, mientras sentaba a la pequeña en otra mesa más pequeña y conjuraba un libro de pintar con crayolas. – Quédate aquí Camila, cualquier cosa vienes donde mi.- La niña asintió.

Hermione se sentó en una silla que estaba vacante al lado de Severus.

-Bueno Snape, continua.- Dijo Kingsley.

-Decía que el ataque ya está listo. El ejército de Voldemort entrará al castillo en dos días, o sea el 2 de mayo. El estará en la casa de los gritos.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos mismos. Severus sintió como alguien tomaba su mano por debajo de la mesa y se la apretaba, el le contesto de la misma manera sabiendo que era Hermione.

-Harry creo que deberías darle el mensaje a las otras personas de la orden, los que no están presente y hay que comunicárselo a Dumbledore.- Dijo Draco.

-Tienes razón Malfoy, pero antes, necesito que se calmen,- Le dijo Harry a los presentes –ahora más que nunca es cuando _necesito_ su apoyo, y hay que hacer un plan para este ataque.- Harry miró a Severus –Gracias Snape.-

-Solo hago mi trabajo Potter, en la noche tengo que ir nuevamente al escondite de Voldemort. Tengo que saber la hora al menos para así decírselos. Dumbledore se supone que llegue mañana en la tarde. Considero que lo más importante es esconder a los estudiantes que están en el castillo.-

-Tengo entendido que Dumbledore los ubicará en las cámaras secretas que Voldemort no conoce.-

-Tal vez si sabe de ellas, no podemos confiar, recuerden lo que paso en mi primer año en Hogwarts.- Dijo Ginny.

-Entiendo perfectamente Ginny, pero nadie mejor que el mismo Albus que conoce este Castillo.- Le dijo Remus.

-Voldemort también lo conoce Lupin, no podemos confiarnos que sea capaz de decirle a los mortífagos en donde estarán los estudiantes.- Dijo Harry.

-Harry, no te preocupes, nosotros como equipo evitaremos eso, estamos preparados.- Le dijo Hermione a su mejor amigo.

Hermione sintió como Severus apretaba su mano. El respiró fuertemente sintiendo el coraje invadir sus sentidos.

-Severus ¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Minerva.

-Si-Dijo con sequedad el espía.

-Te ves pálido.-dijo ella

-Solo estoy cansado, es todo. Deseo que esta reunión termine y poder descansar un poco.-

-Está bien,-dijo Minerva- ¿Tienes otra cosa que decirnos?-

-Creo que se los he dicho todo.-

-Snape, el día de la Guerra iré a la casa de los gritos.-

-No te preocupes Potter, haré lo posible para que Voldemort permanezca ahí.-

Severus se puso de pie.

-Si me permiten,- dijo mientras asentía- me retiraré-

Luego se volteó no sin antes mirar a Camila, la niña lo miraba seriamente mientras le arqueaba una ceja, Severus le sonrió de lado y salió por la puerta. Camila sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza y siguió coloreando.

-Cuando Snape tenga la hora del ataque, nos ubicaremos en distintas partes del castillo para el comienzo. Necesito que entre todos nos comuniquemos con la Orden, y que mañana estén aquí. Yo me voy a retirar, necesito estar solo.-

-Harry…-Lo llamó Ginny.

-Ahora no Ginny.- Dijo el joven ojiverde, mientras salía de la sala. La pelirroja sentía como su corazón se partía en dos.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pié poniéndose de acuerdo para dividirse las obligaciones. Mientras otros se acercaban hasta Hermione.

-¿De verdad la niña es sobrina de Dumbledore?- Le preguntó Ron a la castaña.

-No lo sé Ron, eso fue lo que el me dijo, no tengo pruebas que digan lo contrario.-

-Aunque no lo sea, tienes que cuidarla.- Dijo una desentendida Luna, mientras se miraba el esmalte violeta de sus uñas.

-Lo sé Luna, me lo dijo Dumbledore, es mi deber.- Dijo Hermione.

-No nada más es tu deber, sigue tu instinto,-Luego levantó la vista de las uñas y miró a Neville- ¿Vienes Neville? Tenemos que ayudar a Harry.-

Luego ella salió por la puerta dando sus reconocidos saltitos, mientras Neville le pasaba por entre medio a sus amigos y se encogía de hombros.

-¿Qué carajos le pasa a la loca esa? Diciendo que sigas tu instinto.-

Hermione miró a Ron entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Ron.

-Algunas veces te pasas Ronald. Luna es tu amiga, no hables así de ella.- Le dijo Hermione.

-Hermione tiene razón Ron- Dijo una Ginny muy tristona.

Ron rodó los ojos y se alejó de ellas.

-Bueno que un día termine casado con Luna.-Rió Giny, aunque se sentía mal.

Hermione suspiró y abrazó a su mejor amiga.

-Gin, dale tiempo…sabes que Harry te ama, solo está desesperado y no te quiere hacer daño.-

Hermione escuchó a su mejor amiga sollozar.

-Es que me duele que me trate así.- Dijo la pelirroja.

Hermione la separó de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos.

-Harry te ama, y una de las cosas por las cuales el quiere terminar con toda esta mierda es por ti, porque quiere ser feliz contigo, lo sabes.-

Ginny asintió un poco.

-Entonces, ¿Estas de niñera?- Le preguntó Ginny a su amiga, mientras señalaba a la pequeña Camila.

-Sí, tengo que cuidarla hasta mañana.-

-¿Qué sabes de ella Herms?-

-Que se llama Camila, tien seis años, supuestamente es sobrina de Dumbledore, tiene un gira tiempos,- Ginny miró a Hermione confundida. –sí, lo sé, tan pequeña y tiene uno, además de que andaba con una poción, no sé para qué diablos.- Le terminó de decir la castaña a su amiga.

-¡Wow! Qué raro ¿no? tienes que investigar más Herms.-

-Lo sé, tengo que hacerlo, pero con esto de la Guerra se me hace un poco imposible.-

Ginny tomó a su amiga del codo alejándola de los demás.

-¿Y Snape? ¿No has hablado con él?-

Ginny era la única que sabía sobre la relación entre Severus y Hermione. Desde que Dumbledore le pidió discreción, para que nadie supiera donde estaba el. Poco a poco ambos entablaron una amistad, aunque con miles de conflictos y tensión entre ambos, Hermione se convirtió en la única persona con la cual el podía tener una conversación, y se enamoraron.

-Tengo que hablar con él, pero no tengo con quien dejar a Camila.-

Ambas chicas miraron a la pequeña. La niña levantó la vista y miró a las jóvenes, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Es una pequeña preciosa,- Dijo Ginny –tiene un parecido contigo ¿sabes?, excepto por el cabello.-

-Si es muy linda, y no…no se parece a mí.-

Ginny rió levemente. Hermione sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pues había encontrado algunos parecidos en la niña con ella.

-Mira Herms, te propongo algo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ve hablar con Snape, y yo me quedo en la Torre con la niña, ¿Qué te parece?-

Hermione miro a su amiga sonriendo.

-¡Que eres la mejor!-dijo emocionada.

Varias personas se acercaron hasta ellas para despedirse, empezando por la familia Weasley, quienes preguntaron nuevamente por la niña y Hermione solo se limitó a decir lo que le había dicho Dumbledore.

Camila se bajó de la silla y se acercó hasta las jóvenes.

-Hermione-La llamó.

-Dime cielo.-

-Me quiero ir de aquí, me aburrí.- La niña se cruzó de brazos y torció sus labios, provocando una risa entre Hermione y Ginny.

Hermione tomó de la mano a la pequeña.

-Hermione, ¿De verdad Albus te dijo eso?- Preguntó Mcgonagall

-Si profesora, yo solo le hago un favor.-

-Ese viejo se trae algo entre manos, el no tiene familia.- Murmuró la profesora.

Minerva se acercó hasta el grupo de aurores y profesores quienes seguían ahí, las dos jóvenes se despidieron y salieron del salón con la pequeña.

-Camila, ella es Ginny, mi mejor amiga.-

La niña miró a Ginny sonriendo, mientras asentía.

-Hola,- Le dijo Ginny. –Hermione me dijo que tienes ¿seis?-

-Sí, tengo seis, en enero cumplo los siete.-

-¿Enero qué?-preguntó Ginny.

Hermione le dijo que no a su mejor amiga, sabía que iba a empezar a interrogar a la pequeña.

-El nueve de enero.- dijo Camila mientras daba saltitos.

Hermione jadeó bruscamente al escucharla.

-¿Qué paso Herms?- Preguntó Ginny.

Ese día cumplía Severus, seria mucha casualidad que la niña naciera el mismo día que el. Cada vez le intrigaba saber más sobre la pequeña.

-No, nada,- Murmuró –me iba a tropezar.-

Hermione le sonrió a su amiga y esta la miro sin creerle. Ginny se dispuso a seguir preguntando.

-¿Y tus papás son magos, o solamente uno de ellos, o los dos son muggles?-

Camila miró de forma extraña a Ginny. Ella conocía a su tía y sabía que era bastante curiosa. Albus le había dicho que no podía decir quiénes eran sus papás o solamente decirles a ellos quien era ella.

-Mis papás murieron.- dijo Camila, mientras dejaba de brincar y seguía caminando.

Hermione le abrió los ojos molesta a su amiga, y sacudió la cabeza diciendo que no. Ginny solo le murmulló "Lo siento"

-Papi era mestizo, mami nació de muggles ¡Yo soy mestiza!- Exclamó la niña, mientras volvía a brincar las piedras en el piso.

Ginny y Hermione se detuvieron bruscamente. La primera porque no entendía como una niña tan pequeña entendía las diferencias en la sangre y la segunda porque cada vez que Camila decía algo referente a su familia o su identidad sentía como algo caliente le recorría el cuerpo, como si estuviera cada vez más cerca de conocer alguna verdad.

-¿Quién te explicó las diferencias de la sangre, Camila?- Le preguntó Ginny, mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

-Mami- contestó con simpleza la niña.

Hermione aceleró el paso alcanzándolas.

-¡Ya llegamos!- dijo con entusiasmo la niña.

Hermione se puso en cuclillas delante de la niña.

-Escucha cielo, voy a ver a Severus, recuerda que no puedes decir nada, me lo prometiste,- La niña asintió. – Ginny se quedará contigo.

La niña levantó la vista hacia la pelirroja que le sonreía.

-Okay,- La niña se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego se volteó hacia la puerta. –_Dientes Blancos_.- le dijo Camila a la pintura.

Hermione se levantó, mientras veía su mejor amiga reír.

-¿Qué? Nadie sabe que mis padres son dentistas.-

-Yo si lo sé, me lo dijiste.- Le comentó Camila.

Hermione le sonrió.

-Sí, tú si lo sabes, recuerda que este también es nuestro secreto.-

Camila asintió y entro hacia la Torre.

-Cuídala Gin, te prometo que vendré rápido.-

-Sí, si…claro- le dijo Ginny a Hermione sin creerle. La pelirroja entró a la torre dejando a su amiga en el pasillo del castillo sola.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas, favorites, de todo. Traté de subir capitulo lo antes posible ya que esta semana estaré bien busy. Gracias por leer la historia, como había dicho ya está terminada y ahora mismo estoy trabajando en una sobre Hermione y Draco, sinceramente con el era con quien yo quería que terminara la Gryffindor, para que Draco se tragara todo lo que le había dicho hahaha! Bueno gente se cuidan mucho y por adelantado disculpen si me demoro en los próximos capítulos! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto CAMILA, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5<p>

Hermione seguía llorando, habían pasado varias horas desde la desaparición de Camila. Cuando se levantó para despedirse nuevamente y no la encontró sintió que moría, pues la niña lo era todo en su vida. Sus amigos estaban con ella, simplemente la dejaban tranquila. Hermione no podía hacer nada, ya Dumbledore se lo había dicho cuando le comentó que si el gira tiempos le había funcionado a Camila pesar de su edad lo era porque era hija de dos magos muy poderosos, y la pequeña lo tenía en sus genes. Hermione sabía que la pequeña mostraba indicios de magia desde que era un bebé.

Lo único que la tenia tranquila había sido que Albus Dumbledore se comunicó con su yo del pasado a través de un mensaje de su propio gira tiempos y le comentó sobre Camila.

-Ay Camila, ¿Por qué?- Sollozó la joven.

Hermione estaba encerrada en su laboratorio, era el único lugar que la tranquilizaba, ese era su santuario, donde podía pensar con claridad. Si Dumbledore pudo comunicarse con su yo de hace siete años, entonces podía ayudarla a ella. Hermione podía trasladarse al pasado, salvar a Severus y traer a su hija. La muchacha abrió bruscamente la puerta de su laboratorio, y se dirigió a su sala en donde se encontraban sus amigos y el viejo director. Dumbledore no se había ido, le había dado su espacio a la joven, y cuando ella estuviese liste hablaría.

-Profesor, si usted pudo comunicarse con el pasado ¿De alguna manera usted me podría ayudar para yo poder ir allá?-

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Luna quien estaba allí apoyando a su amiga, miraron al viejo mago esperando la respuesta. Albus suspiró.

-Hermione, yo no puedo hacer eso.-

-Pero ¿Por qué no? Si usted me lleva y ya.-Dijo desesperada.

-El gira tiempos puede servir de esa manera, si tienes razón. A Camila le funcionó porque eres su madre, y al ser de la misma sangre la niña pudo utilizarlo, además de la magia poderosa que tiene la pequeña. Otra forma de que sirva es porque es un regalo, lógicamente, el tuyo lo fue, pero no te puedo llevar al futuro porque ya sería riesgoso el ir, la presencia de Camila es suficiente, y por lo que tengo entendido, el Dumbledore del pasado aseguró el castillo para que nadie apareciera dentro de el, ni tan siquiera mi gira tiempos funciona, traté de comunicarme, pero regresaba al mismo lugar, la misma fecha y hora, dejándome entender que tiene prohibido el paso hacia nosotros, solamente el Castillo y los hechizos reconocen a los de esa época.-

Los ojos de Hermione se inundaron nuevamente. Sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente diciendo que no.

-Es que tengo que traer a mi bebé, ella no se puede quedar allá.-

Albus se levantó y camino hasta ella.

-Hermione, tienes que confiar en tu pequeña y en ti, la van a proteger, la Hermione del pasado sabrá que es su hija. Tan pronto la niña le entregue la poción a Severus o a la otra Hermione, Camila regresará, porque su trabajo ya estará hecho. –

-Solamente tengo miedo, no puedo hacer nada, ya perdí a Severus una vez, si pierdo a mi hija definitivamente creo que me volvería loca. Me moriría.- Lloriqueó la joven.

-Hija de un Slytherin y una Griffindor, ambición, determinación, lealtad, ingenio, valentía e inteligencia. A la pequeña Camila le recorre esto en la sangre, su magia es muy potente, y cambiará el pasado, haciendo que el futuro tenga nuevas consecuencias. Tienen que confiar en ella.- Dijo Luna como si nada, mientras se acariciaba su abultado vientre.

Todos miraron con confusión a la Ravenclaw, sabiendo que era una vidente, y que algunas veces sus visiones no tenían sentido, pero siempre atinaban a lo que decía. A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar a su a rubia amiga, tenía que confiar en su hija y si la visión de Luna era cierta, un cambio vendría muy pronto.

-_Hermione_- Le susurró la joven a la pintura. Esta rápidamente se abrió dejándola entrar a la habitación de Severus.

Severus Snape había decidido colocar esta clave en su puerta, ya que nadie jamás pensaría que ambos tenían una relación. Hermione caminó por la sala, y se dio cuenta que él no estaba ahí. Hermione tenía que hablarle sobre la guerra además, de que al otro día tomaría los otros seis N.E.W.T.S. que le faltaba, sabiendo que sus amigos no lo harían la entristecía, pero quería hacer las cosas bien y ya había comenzado a hacer las cosas al revés embarazándose. Hermione vio que el comedor y la pequeña cocina estaban vacios, así que se dirigió a la habitación.

La joven dio un pequeño suspiro cuando lo vio inmerso en sus pensamientos mirando hacia afuera por la única ventana que adornaba su oscura habitación. Ella sabía que el tenia demasiadas preocupaciones, y una de esas preocupaciones lo eran ella y su hijo. El cabello de Severus estaba húmedo, y vestía una camiseta verde monte y unas sudaderas de algodón gris oscuro. A Hermione le gustaba cuando el se vestía de manera cómoda.

-Hey- Dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda e inhalando fuertemente, llevándose así el olor a menta y frescura de Severus. Sabía que había salido de bañarse hace poco.

Severus dio un pequeño salto, el estaba acostumbrado a escuchar el mínimo sonido, ya que había desarrollado bastante su audición como espía, pero a ella no la sintió entrar. El sonrió cuando el aroma de ella invadió su olfato.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó Hermione.

-Leo- Fue la contestación de Severus, mientras mostraba el libro de Ángeles y Demonios.

-Mmm, ¿Dan Brown?- Hermione le preguntó, pues no sabía que le gustase a el ese autor muggle, si sabía que el leía libros muggles.

-Sí,- Severus se volteo apoyando su espalda a la pared, mientras rodeaba el pequeño cuerpo de ella con sus brazos. –veo que lo conoces.-

-Se quien es, mi padre es fan de sus libros.-

Severus le sonrió, algunas veces pensaba en como seria conocer a los padres de ella. El se dobló un poco para darle un beso.

-Este libro me hace pensar tantas cosas.-Dijo Severus.

-¿Qué cosas?-

-No nada más está la diferencia entre nuestro mundo y el de los muggles, sino también que dentro de las mismas religiones hay conflictos, guerras y hasta se destruyen entre ellos mismos. Como nosotros no podemos confiar nuestro secreto a los muggles, sino se desataría un problema como el que pasa en el libro con esos Iluminatis, al final todos son iguales.-

Hermione rió levemente al notar el entusiasmo del mientras le explicaba.

-Lo mismo pasa con nosotros y Voldemort, al final todos somos iguales, y estamos en guerra.-

La joven dejó de sonreír y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Nosotros no somos iguales a esas personas Severus, jamás nos compares.- Le dijo ella alejándose de él y dándole la espalda.

-Todos somos magos y vivimos en el mismo mundo Hermione. Eso es a lo que me refiero.-

-Esta guerra la ganaremos nosotros, y el mundo en donde vivimos será uno de bien, en donde no habrá problemas sociales, ni de sangre.-

Hermione levantó su mano y bajando la manga de su chaqueta gris leyendo la frase "SangreSucia" que le escribió Bellatrix. Severus miró por encima del hombro de ella, fijándose en el gesto que había hecho. El dejó caer su cabeza, mientras colocaba el libro encima de un mueble, luego se acercó a ella abrazándola.

-Yo seré el primero que se encargará que eso pase.- Le dijo Severus, mientras tomaba la mano de ella y besa en donde estaba su piel marcada. –Te amo.-

A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío cuando Severus le comenzó a besar su cuello, ella lo reclinó un poco hacia el lado, para darle espacio. Ella había ido al cuarto para hablarle de unas cosas, pero la el roce de la lengua de él en su cuello la estaba distrayendo. Las manos de Severus rodaron por los costados de ella, levantando el vestido veraniego azul marino de Hermione. Aunque ya entrarían en mayo, la joven se permitió vestir de esa manera pues ese día hacía calor, aunque otros la temperatura bajaba sorprendentemente. Hermione gimió cuando sintió las manos frías de Severus recorrerle las caderas, su vientre haciéndola temblar levemente.

-Severus-Susurró Hermione.

-¿Mmm?- Preguntó el mientras succionaba ese punto debajo de la oreja de ella.

-Teng…tengo que… ¡Oh!- Jadeo Hermione cuando la mano de él se metió dentro de la pequeña ropa interior de ella. –Sev…por…mmm- la joven arqueo se cuerpo levemente hacia el de él, mientras apoyaba sus manos en los fuertes ante brazos de Severus. –_hablaaaa…r_ ¡Oh Merl…!-

Los dedos largos de Severus se metieron entre los pliegues de ella, excitándola fuertemente. Hermione restregó su trasero en la protuberante erección de él.

-Sev…por favor-Gimió ella, mientras los dedos de él se movían frenéticamente en su interior.

Severus la volteo bruscamente, y Hermione sintió sus piernas débiles. El la levantó del piso, haciendo que las piernas de ella se cerraran alrededor de su cintura.

-Tengo que hablarte- Dijo Hermione en voz baja, mientras pegaba su frente a la de el, y sus brazos se cerraban con fuerza alrededor del cuello de Severus.

-Ahora no, _ahora_ te necesito.- Le dijo él mientras movía sus caderas, haciendo que su erección rosara con el centro de ella. Hermione gimió.

Podían hablar después. Hermione pegó sus labios a los de él con fuerza, su lengua entro bruscamente a la boca de el haciendo que Severus gimiera. Las manos de él se metieron debajo del traje de ella, palpando así el redondo trasero de la joven. Hermione sintió como Severus con torpeza los llevaba hasta la cama. Ella hizo un movimiento de mano y la ropa de ambos desapareció haciéndolo reír.

-Aprendes rápido- Dijo el sonriendo encima de los labios de ella.

-Tengo el mejor maestro.- Le dijo ella de la misma forma.

Ginny Weasley miraba a la pequeña que coloreaba a su lado cada vez mas sorprendida, la niña sabía mucho para tener seis años. Desde historias de Hogwarts, hasta el significado de los colores de las casas. Era una mini Hermione, y le sorprendía más todavía el hecho de que la niña se parecía a su amiga y hasta sonreía como ella.

-Entonces ¿Qué color te gusta?- Preguntó Ginny.

-El verde- Dijo Camila mientras coloreaba en el libro.

-¿El verde?- Preguntó Ginny mientras hacia una mueca.

-Si, a mi papá le gusta ese color…como los _Sytherin_.- Dijo la niña.

Ginny rio cuando la niña dijo mal el nombre de la casa. Luego frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que la pequeña habló de su padre como si estuviese vivo.

-Slytherin, Camila.- Le corrigió Ginny.

Camila miró a la pelirroja con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso fue lo que dije.- Le contesto, odiaba que la corrigieran.

Ginny hizo un movimiento con la mano, mientras rodaba los ojos. Si no era porque nunca antes había visto a la niña, pensaría que es hija de su amiga.

-¿Te gusta pintarte las uñas?-Preguntó Ginny.

Camila levantó la vista sonriendo y asintió.

-¿Qué color?- Preguntó nuevamente Ginny.

-Verde- Le contesto Camila como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Ah, claro, claro…se me había olvidado. Yo me las pintaré rosa, me gusta ese color.-

-A mi también,- Dijo una emocionada Camila. –pero el verde es mas _cool_.-

Ginny le arqueo una ceja a la pequeña al escucharla decir la expresión tan muggle. Hermione era la otra persona que lo decía, pero era obvio ella es de familia de muggles. Bueno, Camila también lo era.

-¿Quieres pintártelas?-

Camila asintió sonriente y estiró sus pequeñas manos por encima del libro de colorear. Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron cuando vio que la varita de Ginny le daba pequeños toquecitos encima de sus uñas pintándoselas de un verde menta.

-¿Te gusta ese verde?-

-¡Si! ¡Me gusta! Mami nunca me las pintó con su varita, siempre era con la brochita del esmalte. Gracias Ginny.- Le dijo Camila a la pelirroja mientras sonreía.

-De nada, ahora mira como lo hago yo.-

Camila asintió nuevamente, mientras estiraba sus bracitos y miraba sus recién pintadas uñas. La pequeña se acercó más a Ginny para ver como las uñas se coloreaban. Mientras pasaba eso la puerta de la torre se abría, haciendo a Malfoy aparecer en la sala común.

-Hola Ginny-

Ginny arqueo una ceja molesta cuando escucho la voz de Draco, levantó su vista de sus uñas y le hizo una mueca.

-Vamos Ginny, ¿Nunca seremos amigos?- Le preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de ella en la mesa.

-No seas pesado Malfoy, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para contestarte.-

Draco se rio, y luego miro a la niña.

-¿Entonces estas de niñera? ¿Dónde está Granger?-

-Ese no es tu problema Malfoy.-

-Uy, discúlpame. Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Camila- Dijo la niña quien había regresado a colorear en su libro.

-Mmm… ¿De dónde eres?-

Camila no soportaba a Draco, ella era bastante celosa con su madre. Ella sabía que él no era mala persona porque siempre las trataba bien, pero su mami, era de su papi y de ella, de más nadie. Camila levantó la vista de su libro mientras arqueaba una ceja, un gesto que hacia su madre cuando la interrumpían, o su padre cuando estaba molesto.

-De Londres.- Dijo la niña como si Draco fuese un tarado. Ginny no pudo evitar reír. Camila volvió a posar su vista en el libro.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, la niña le recordó mucho a Granger, si no era por el cabello negro, diría que es ella misma, más pequeña.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- Le preguntó el.

-Seis.-

Ginny se dio cuenta de que Camila estaba incomoda.

-Vamos Malfoy déjala ya.-

Draco asintió levemente y siguió mirando a la niña. El llevaba viviendo en la misma Torre de Hermione desde enero, desde que ambos habían regresado a Hogwarst, había conocido bastantes gestos de ella, gestos que la pequeña estaba haciendo, como mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras se concentraba, o la mirada que le dio con sus expresivos ojos marrones, muy parecidos a los de la Gryffindor, el sentía que esa pequeña escondía algo.

-Ginny, ¿Puedo hablarte un momento?-

Ginny miro el rostro de Draco, bastante serio. Ella frunció el ceño y asintió.

-Dime-

-En privado- Dijo él, mientras se iba a la otra esquina de la sala.

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron de la pequeña.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?-

-Esa niña me recuerda a Granger, Ginny…demasiado-

Los dos miraron nuevamente hacia la mesa. Camila seguía pintando.

-A mi también.- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Algo me dice que le sigamos preguntando cosas Ginny, no se…cualquier cosa.-

-Si, Hermione me dijo que la niña es familia de Dumbledore, y todos sabemos que no es cierto, también le insistió que cuidara de ella. Además algunas cosas que comentó la pequeña, son muy extrañas.-

-¿Averiguamos?- Preguntó el, mientras la pelirroja asentía.

-Camila, ¿Cómo se llamaban tus papás?-Preguntó Ginny, mientras volvía a tomar asiento al lado de la niña.

Camila soltó la crayola y se arrodilló en su silla, mientras veía a los dos jóvenes. Ella sabía perfectamente que no podía decir la verdad, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien, que últimamente le hacían muchas preguntas. De repente recordó que tenía que encontrar la poción que había perdido, tenía que dársela a Hermione, había escuchado que faltaban dos días para la guerra y ella sabía que su padre había muerto el día de una guerra. Camila recordó el segundo nombre de su papá y el de su mamá, más bien el de su madre siempre lo sabía porque así se llamaba su abuela.

-¿Por qué me preguntas? ¿Los conocías?- Le preguntó la niña.

Esas dos preguntas sorprendieron a los jóvenes.

-Oh, no…solo te pregunto, pues para saber más de ti, para conocerte.-

-Sí, es que queremos ser tus amigos- Dijo Draco.

La niña entornó los ojos hacia él.

-¿Mis amigos?, -Preguntó mientras que los jóvenes asentían. –Les diré el nombre, pero me tienen que prometer que no harán más preguntas…no me gusta hablar mucho de ellos.-

-Está bien- Le prometió Draco, mientras Ginny decía que si con la cabeza.

-Jean y Tobías- Dijo simplemente la niña.

Camila se bajó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Hermione. Los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, y sin darse cuenta estaban asintiendo, como si estuviesen confirmando una sospecha.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente, aquí pude aprovechar el tiempo libre para postear un capitulo. Espero que estén muy bien. Esta semana estaré bien ocupada y no sé si me tarde en postear otro capítulo, por supuesto sus <em>Reviews son más que bienvenidos<em>, pues motivan para que uno siga escribiendo o posteando…_creeaanme_! Hahahaha cuídense mucho! Además de ser fan de Harry Potter también lo soy de Twilight y estoy esperando este viernes con asiassss! Quiero decirles que tengo 3 historias sobre Twilight las cuales no he terminado y otra más de Harry Potter, no me gustaría postearlas sin haberlas terminado y después que me dé el writer´s block, es lo peor y ustedes sufrirían más que yo, odio que me lo hagan a mí, no quiero hacer lo mismo! Se cuidan y q pasen bonita semana! Muax! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto CAMILA, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

Severus miró a Hermione quien permanecía dormida junto a él. La joven estaba acostada bocabajo mirando hacia Severus. Tenía su puño derecho debajo de la barbilla. El profesor de pociones todavía no creía como ella había terminado enamorándose de él. Todo por culpa del viejo Dumbledore, si él no la hubiese puesto a cuidarlo luego del grave estado en el cual lo dejó Voldemort, cuando este se enojó porque Harry había encontrado uno de los Horcrux y lo había destruido. La furia de Voldemort fue tanta que terminó por hacerle cruciatos a casi todos sus seguidores dejándolos gravemente heridos. Severus fue uno de ellos. Cuando se apareció en Hogwarts mal herido, ella fue la que lo encontró en uno de los pasillos. Recordó como la joven se acercó a él tratando de ayudarlo y el solo le pedía que llamara a Albus. Hermione le pidió a los cuadros que la ayudaran a comunicarse con el director. Cuando Dumbledore llegó hasta su lado le pidió a Hermione que lo cuidara que nadie sabía que Severus se estaba quedando en el castillo, pues la Orden lo estaba buscando por ser un mortífago, solamente Minerva, quien lo sabía de antes, y Hermione después de este accidente se entero que él era espía de Albus.

Hermione estaba molesta, pues lógicamente no deseaba cuidarlo, ese profesor había sido bastante cruel con ella y sus amigos, de tal modo que había herido sus sentimientos, y ella le había tomando rencor. Al final como siempre el viejo mago se salía con la suya, y Hermione terminó accediendo. Y saber que él le hizo la vida imposible, que ella era paciente, y trataba de quedar bien con Dumbledore y no con él. Severus había visto crecer a Hermione, su desarrollo de niña a mujer, pero solamente la conocía como estudiante, aunque el sabía que era una insufrible sabelotodo, el no conocía pequeños detalles de ella, como su gusto por la música rock, o que sabia varios idiomas, se dio cuenta de esto cuando un día estaba leyendo un libro en italiano, y luego leía otro en francés.

Sabía que Hermione era la bruja más inteligente de su edad, y que algún día seria alguien muy importante, que el hombre que estuviera a su lado sería muy afortunado. Entonces ese fue el momento que entendió que quería tenerla cerca siempre, aunque fuese molestándola, o diciéndole algún comentario, que ella le hablara de otra cosa y no nada más que tenía que comer, bañarse o tomar medicinas. Entendía que ella tenía 18 años, que ya no era aquella niña insoportable, había cambiado completamente, su cabello se veía más arreglado, sus despeinados rizos eran hermosos bucles que caían perfectamente encima de sus hombros, su cabello castaño se veía casi rubio cuando le daba la claridad. Siempre que lo atendía nunca vestía su uniforme, y tenía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta de alguna banda de rock muggle o simplemente unos pantalones de dormir largos y camisetas. Snape siempre le regañaba, pero se permitía recorrer su vista descaradamente en el cuerpo de la joven, que estaba libre de túnicas y uniformes. Al fin y al cabo el también era hombre y ella era una joven muy hermosa. Snape se acostumbró al olor de ella, a sus cuidados, _a su música_, tenía varios gustos en libros y algunas veces maldecía a Dumbledore por ponerla a ella a su cuidado, y por eso algunas veces la trataba mal, o simplemente le decía un comentario fuera de lugar que hacia enojarla. El no sabía lo que Hermione sentía, la joven trataba de respetarlo hasta lo último y cuando le contestaba con algo, lo dejaba pasmado, ella simplemente le sonreía triunfante. Cuando Hermione no lo miraba el sonreía también.

Algunas veces cuando ella estaba sentada leyendo junto a la chimenea, la encontraba mirándolo, y la joven cambiaba la vista cada vez que él se fijaba, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo intenso. El podía sentir la tensión entre ambos, pero no sabía cómo describirla. Snape, se recuperaba rápidamente gracias a los cuidados de ella, aunque Hermione se dividía entre el, sus estudios y ayudar a Harry, además de que tenía que tener en secreto el estado de Severus, y el favor que le hacía al director. Minerva, y Dumbledore eran los únicos que lo visitaban. Severus entendía que cada vez estaba más atraído a la joven, pero sabía que ella era demasiado inteligente para fijarse en alguien como él, una persona que era mayor que ella por 19 años, tenía mala fama, y lo peor, que siempre la había mal tratado verbalmente.

Cuando Severus, estaba literalmente curado en su totalidad, tuvo una discusión con la joven, y esta tuvo consecuencias, mientras recordaba reía levemente tratando de evitar que Hermione despertara.

_-Definitivamente, Srta. Granger usted no tiene respeto por sus profesores.-_

_Le dijo Severus a la joven, quien lo estaba ayudando a tomar sus medicinas, más bien entregándoselas. La joven frunció el ceño y el recorrió el cuerpo de ella con su vista. Hermione vestía una sudadera gris que le quedaba a la cadera y una camisilla roja, el profesor miraba la piel expuesta de la joven entre el pantalón y la camisilla._

_Hermione resopló molesta, siempre era lo mismo, siempre hablándole mierda sobre su vestimenta, su música o libros. La joven estaba harta, ella no pensaba ponerse uniformes, ni túnicas para atenderlo, si lo hacía era cómodamente, allí hacia frio y otras veces calor, cuando a él le daba con trabajar en sus pociones. Ese día en la habitación de Spane hacia bastante calor, pues el profesor tenía tres calderones encendidos. Ella simplemente le tiró las pociones a Snape en la mano y se volteo para sentarse en el sofá y seguir leyendo._

_-Usted ya no es profesor aquí, Snape.- Le dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y miraba su libro._

_-No seré profesor, pero me debe un respeto, y siempre estas vestida de esa manera. Exponiéndose delante mío._

_Hermione cerró el libro de cantazo y lo miró seriamente._

_-Snape, aquí hace calor, con sus malditos calderones, y no pienso ponerme túnicas ni nada, usted mismo esta vestido cómodamente. ¡Déjeme en paz!-_

_-Ese no es mi problema Srta. Granger, estas son mis habitaciones y aquí se siguen mis reglas.-_

_Hermione no pudo más y se levantó mientras se dirigía hacia él._

_-Usted se tiene que vestir adecuadamente, y no estar de exhibicionista.- Le dijo Severus, mientras posaba sus ojos en los senos de ella y seguía bregando con sus mezclas._

_La joven se cruzó de brazos, pues sentía que debido al coraje y al escalofrió que le recorrió, sus pezones se habían endurecido, y él lo había notado._

_Severus se rió levemente, al notar la reacción de la joven. Hermione enrojeció del coraje._

_-Parece mentira que después de estas dos semanas, siga dándole con joderme la existencia, maldito murciélago.- El ni se inmutó en mirarla y siguió haciendo su trabajo.- Por lo visto ya usted está mejor, puedo hablar con Dumbledore y decirle que ya no usted no necesita una niñera…-_

_-Esto es un favor Srta. Granger, nadie la obligó, usted accedió…solita.-_

_-¡Vayase al carajo Snape! ¡Me tiene harta!,- Le decía la joven mientras lo empujaba con su índice en el pecho, Snape se sorprendió. –Yo me largo de aquí.-_

_Hermione se alejó de él y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, Snape sacudió la cabeza levemente y su vista bajo a las caderas de ella, el movimiento que hacían mientras caminaba._

_-¡Y DEJE DE MIRARME DE ESA MANERA…VIEJO VERDE!- Gritó Hermione mientras le tiraba con un libro, el cual el esquivó._

_Severus sonrió socarronamente. El recordó como ella lo miraba cada vez que el salía de bañarse, o cuando lo ayudaba a cambiarse, o lo miraba detenidamente, mientras disimulaba que estaba leyendo._

_-Le soy sincero Srta. Granger, no soy el único que ha ligado.-_

_El la miró arqueando una ceja, y ella abrió la boca sorprendida mientras se sonrojaba hasta el cuello. Snape no pudo evitarlo y rio, rio tan fuerte como no lo había hecho en años, en meses, en días. Esa simple reacción de la joven lo hizo reír, ella lo hacía ser diferente. Hermione frunció el ceño, se sentía descubierta, ella sabía que era cierto, Snape a pesar de que su cuerpo había estado maltratado por las maldiciones, era un hombre fornido, y se veía bastante bien. Hermione se acercó hasta el con el fin de dejarle su dedos marcados en la mejilla de Severus, pero él fue más rápido y la detuvo por la muñeca._

_-Vayase al carajo, viejo murciélago.- Le dijo entre dientes la joven._

_Snape le sonrió de lado, y sin pensarlo dos veces acercó sus labios a los de ella._

-Es de mala educación quedársele mirando a alguien, Snape.- Dijo Hermione en voz baja haciendo que el saliera de sus pensamientos

Severus, notó como los parpados de Hermione se movieron levemente, y sus largas pestañas descansaban encima de sus mejillas levemente pecosas. Severus sonrió, mientras posaba su mano en la espalda desnuda de la joven. El se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso encima del pequeño tatuaje que tenia Hermione detrás de su hombro derecho. Este era una pequeña serpiente color verde en forma de "S". Se lo había hecho hacía un mes y cuando él lo vio se puso histérico, pues odio que ella se marcara su delicada piel, ella simplemente le dijo que le recordaba a él. A Severus no le gustaba el dichoso tatuaje, pero él entendía que ella por más madura que fuese, aún era una adolescente que deseaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, este pensamiento le dio un leve escalofrió. Siempre la diferencia de edades entre ambos, le molestaba un poco, aunque Hermione decía que eso no importaba, que lo importante era que se querían.

El acaricio con delicadeza la espalda de ella, y su vista recorría el rostro relajado de Hermione. Esto era lo que él deseaba todos los días, estar así junto a ella. Fuera de Guerras, de tener miedo a saber que el tal vez no podían sobrevivir, que a lo mejor el no conocería a su bebé. Severus, ya estaba harto, necesitaba paz, en su vida, necesitaba estar bien con ella, darse la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a Hermione y su hijo.

-Hey, Severus…-Le llamó levemente Hermione, mientras estiraba su brazo y lo abrazaba por el cuello. -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, solo pensaba en nosotros…en todo.- dijo el en voz baja, mientras se acostaba bocarriba.

Hermione se acercó hasta el, apoyando mitad de su cuerpo encima del de él.

-¿Qué cosa?- Le preguntó la joven, mientras echaba el cabello del él hacia atrás y tomaba el rostro de él entre sus manos, Severus la miró directamente a sus ojos.

-De cómo tú y yo terminamos juntos- Dijo él mientras reía levemente.

Hermione suspiró y acomodó sus brazos encima del pecho de él, para luego apoyar su barbilla en sus manos.

-Quien diría que mandar al carajo sería algo tan… ¿romántico?- Le comentó Hermione mientras reía.

-No nada más eso Herms, también pienso en todo por lo que estamos pasando, y lo que nos esperará.-Le dijo él con un deje de preocupación.

-No puedo creer que el gran Severus Snape, el que no le teme a nada ni a nadie, que no se deja intimidar y que ha estado en los peores lugares y ha pasado por las peores cosas, se sienta así.- Le dijo ella.

Severus exhaló, mientras le acariciaba la espalda a ella.

-No se trata de eso Herms, es simplemente que ahora tengo algo por lo cual preocuparme, y por haber pasado por todas esas cosas, se que lo que se aproxima no será fácil.-

Ella desvió la mirada entendiéndolo un poco más, luego se acercó hasta el besándolo.

-Te amo,- Lo volvió a besar. – lo único que me tiene aferrada a esta situación, es que saldremos bien, que después de la Guerra, estaré contigo y con mi hijo, mas nadie. Es por eso que quiero luchar junto a ustedes, porque no podemos permitir que Voldemort gane.-

-Hermione, no…-

Severus odiaba cada vez que ella decía que iba a luchar, no podía dejarla hacer eso.

-Escúchame Severus,- Le dijo la joven mientras se sentaba. –ya te lo dije una vez y no te lo volveré a repetir, voy a estar ahí con mis amigos…contigo.-

-Hermione tu no entiendes, que yo no lucharé contra Voldemort, ¿Verdad?,- Dijo Severus, mientras se sentaba.

La joven sabía que eso era cierto, muchas veces lo había hablado en las reuniones de la Orden. Sabía que Severus era el guía para que Harry llegara hasta Voldemort, ese era el plan desde un principio. Hermione se acomodó la sabana alrededor de su torso algo incomoda.

-Si entiendo Severus, tampoco tienes que hablarme como si fuese una estúpida.- Dijo dolida.

-Cielo, no es que seas estúpida, eres la mujer más inteligente que he conocido. Solo que me preocupo, tú y mi hijo son lo más importante en mi vida Hermione, y no sé qué hacer si algo les pasara.-

Hermione se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó.

-Todo saldrá bien amor, te lo prometo.-

Severus la tomó por el rostro y le besó los labios. Hermione apoyó sus manos en los brazos de él, mientras su boca se abría para darle paso a la lengua del ex profesor. Ambos gimieron al contacto.

-Tienes que cuidarte Hermione, por favor, tienes que prometerme que lo harás.-

-Te lo prometo- Murmuró ella.

-Yo me iré en la noche Herms, se que mañana tomaras los exámenes que te quedan, llegaré en la tarde y luego en la noche nuevamente me iré.-

Hermione sintió como sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas.

-Confío en ti Severus, quiero que te cuides y me lo prometas…por favor.-

-Si mi amor.- Le dijo mientras volvía a besarla.

Hermione se alejó de el, mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-Severus, traje el hechizo, el del embarazo…por si deseas hacerlo.- Le dijo ella un poco tímida.

Severus rió abiertamente asintiendo.

-Por supuesto que sí quiero hacerlo. ¿Dónde está?-

Hermione le dio la espalda a él, mientras que con su vista buscaba el traje.

-_Accio_ vestido- Dijo Hermione estirando su mano, y haciendo que el traje llegara hasta donde ella.

La joven buscó el papel en uno de los bolsillos delanteros del traje, luego se lo pasó a Severus.

-No es muy complicado.-Dijo él mientras leía el contenido de la hoja de papel.

-No, pero yo no me lo puedo hacer sola.-

Severus se levantó de la cama y se colocó sus pantalones de dormir.

-Acuéstate Hermione, para poder comenzar.- Le dijo él mientras le daba la vuelta a la cama y llegaba hacia el lado de ella.

Hermione se acomodo bocarriba en la cama de Severus, la sabana que cubría su desnudez la bajó hasta tenerla un poco más abajo de su vientre. Severus la observó unos segundos, ella lo miraba expectante. El nunca se cansaría de observarla. Ella le pertenecía a él, era su mujer, quien le hacia uno de los mejores regalos en la vida, un hijo. La mano de él se estiro levemente hasta uno de los senos expuestos de la joven, y ella jadeo.

-¡Pervertido!- Le dijo Hermione a Severus, mientras le daba un mano plazo a la mano de el haciendo que el riera.

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras reía. Severus tomó compostura y con su varita le dio tres toques al vientre de ella. Una luz blanca les confirmó el estado de ella, haciendo que ambos sonrieran. Luego el murmuró unas palabras en latín que estaban escritas en el papel y paso la varita por todo el cuerpo de la joven, verificando que su embarazo y ella estuvieran bien, sin ningún problema. Un aura verde la rodeó y eso significaba que su salud y la de su hijo estaban en perfectas condiciones, si salía amarillo había un riesgo y si salía rojo estaba mal.

Severus y Hermione respiraron aliviados al saber que estaba bien, ella y el bebe.

-Herms, ¿Quieres saber el sexo del bebé?-

Ella frunció el ceño, sabía que en el papel estaba escrito el hechizo de cómo averiguarlo. Pero lo primordial era que su bebé estuviese bien.

-¿Quieres saberlo tú?- Le preguntó a Severus.

El sonrió y asintió.

-Está bien.-

Severus volvió a pasar su varita por el vientre de ella y murmuró las últimas palabras que estaban en el papel. Ambos abrieron los ojos cuando un color rosa pálido salió del vientre. En el papel decía que si salía azul cielo era varón, si salía violeta eran un niño y una niña, azul oscuro decía significaba más de un niño, rosa oscuro significaba más de una niña y el rosa pálido significaba una niña.

Una niña.

Severus miró a Hermione y vio que la joven estaba llorando. El colocó el papel y su varita encima de su mesa de noche y se sentó al lado de ella mientras la tomaba por un brazo y la abrazaba.

-Una niña- Sollozó Hermione.

-Una niña- Le confirmó el-

Hermione se alejo del abrazo de Severus y lo miro sonriente, pero con ojos llorosos.

-Vamos a tener una niña Severus.-chilló

-Si-Rió él con fuerza. –es una de las mejores noticias que he recibido en toda mi vida Hermione, me vas a dar una bebé- Severus la abrazó nuevamente.

Ambos permanecieron un rato así.

-Cásate conmigo Herms- Dijo Severus.

Hermione abrió sus hermosos ojos marrones sorprendidos. La joven se soltó del abrazo de Severus y lo miró a los ojos. La mirada de Severus buscaba en la de ella alguna respuesta, el solamente quería estar con su Gryffindor el resto de su vida.

-Yo…yo… ¿Estás seguro Severus?- Le preguntó nerviosa.

-Bastante, quiero que te cases conmigo, quiero que seamos una familia.-

Hermione no dudaba de su amor hacia él, pero ella nunca llegó a pensar en casarse con el que alguna vez fue su profesor de pociones.

-¿Qué dices?- Le preguntó el mientras que movía sus dedos delante de ella haciendo aparecer una sortija en oro blanco o platino con un solitario en esmeralda.

La joven abrió la boca perpleja, sin creer aún que él le pidiera matrimonio. Este era otro motivo por el cual ambos necesitaban salir vivos de esta Guerra. Los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron y sus lágrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas. Severus frunció el ceño un poco asustado. Hermione lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Cuanto lo amaba.

-Si- Murmuró la Gryffindor.

Severus sonrió.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Le preguntó anquen el había escuchado la respuesta.

-Sí, ¡Sí!,- Gritó mientras se le tiraba encima. –Si quiero ser tu esposa, para toda la vida,- dijo mientras comenzaba a besarlo. –te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.- Le dijo él.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Severus? ¿De verdad te quieres casar conmigo?-

-Para toda la vida Hermione.-

Ella rio emocionada y volvió a besarlo.

-Después de la Guerra Severus, nos casaremos y diremos lo de la bebé. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

El la miró a los ojos unos segundos. El quería gritarlo, pero obviamente no se podía arriesgar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que me dices, amor. Ahora vamos a colocar esta sortija donde pertenece.- Le dijo él mientras ponía la sortija en el dedo anular izquierdo de Hermione.

-Es hermoso Sev,- Dijo la joven sorprendida con su nueva joya. –y verde, muy Slytherin.- Dijo riendo.

-Muy Snape.- Le afirmó el.

-Muy Snape- dijo ella estando de acuerdo.

-Gracias.- Le dijo él.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella.

-Por hacerme feliz.-Dijo Severus.

-Tú también me haces feliz.-Dijo la joven.

-Y también Camila, Camila Eileen.-

Hermione se alejó de el y la miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién carajos era esa mujer? Se preguntó llena de celos. Severus notó la mirada de ella y rió.

-Me gusta el nombre de Camila, y Eileen es por mi madre. ¿Se puede llamar así?-

-¿Camila?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre. Si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de tener una hija quería llamarle así. Investigué lo que significa. Es leal, es consistente, ama lo que afirma y confirma, segura de lo que hace y ama el color.- Severus rio levemente. –Siempre te veo vestida de colores oscuros, dudo que te encanten todos,- Hermione hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. –pero el resto del significado es como tú, así eres tú y quiero que nuestra hija sea como tu Hermione.-

Hermione sonrió y arrugó un poco la nariz. Su hija se llamaría Camila.

-Camila…-Dijo ella. –me gusta. Camila Eileen Snape.-

Severus asintió.

-Te amo…las amo- Dijo él.

A Hermione le encantaba que él fuera cariñoso, atento con ella. Cosa que nadie conocía de Severus Snape. Solamente ella. Hermione siguió pensando en el nombre hasta que abrió los ojos recordando que así se llamaba la pequeña que estaba cuidando, Severus se dio cuenta de su cambio.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó el.

-Sí, solo que recordé que así se llama la sobrina de Dumbledore, la niña. ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Severus asintió.

-Hermione, Dumbledore no tiene sobrinos, tiene un hermano, pero no sobrinos. Aquí hay algo muy raro.-

-Hay cosas en Camila que no comprendo y se me hacen muy confusas. La primera noche que pasó conmigo cuando la estuve cambiando para que durmiera, descubrí que carga consigo un gira tiempos,- El ex profesor la miro confundido. –sí, entiendo que es pequeña para que ande con uno, ni tan siquiera está permitido que lo utilice. No nada más eso, andaba con una poción, blanca y sabes que son bien raras las pociones así.-

-¿La trajiste contigo?, o sea ¿la poción?- Preguntó el.

-Sí, si- Dijo ella mientras buscaba en otro de los bolsillos del vestido.

Hermione le entregó el pequeño frasco a Severus. Mientras ella se colocaba el vestido, el maestro de pociones se levantó para examinar el frasco. En todos los años que llevaba practicando esa carrera nunca había visto una de ese tipo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Antes q todo espero q estén bien, gracias por sus comentarios y muchos mas serán bienvenidos! Aquí tuve oportunidad de subir un capitulo! Se cuidan y que pasen excelente weekend! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto CAMILA, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

Severus abrió el frasco y salió un olor bastante fuerte. Humedeciendo su pulgar levemente en él se atrevió a secarlo con un papel para investigarlo, luego cerró el pequeño frasco. Hermione salía del baño mientras se recogía su cabello alborotado. La joven se acercó hasta él para saber que Severus había investigado.

-Esta poción tiene Bezoar, y sabes para que es,- Ella asintió. -también tiene Mandrágora, para la petrificación y otra cosa más que no he podido descifrar.

-Entonces crees que sea para algún tipo de veneno.- Dijo Hermione.

-No lo creo Herms, lo es…esta son pociones que tomas cuando te envenenas o estas petrificado, y hay tipos de venenos que te congelan, lo que no se es cuál es el otro antídoto, no lo conozco.-

Severus miró a su nueva prometida a los ojos.

-Hermione pienso que deberíamos preguntarle a la niña, si ella andaba con esa poción, entonces ella tiene que saber.-

-Pero Severus, tan solo tiene seis años.-

-Hermione hay cosas que pueden sorprender, como esa pequeña anda con un gira tiempos, una poción, con un ingrediente que todavía no he visto o descubierto hasta ahora. ¿Entiendes?-

Hermione captó lo que él le estaba queriendo decir.

-Estas queriendo decir ¿Qué Camila no es de estos tiempos?-

Severus asintió.

-Severus ¿Cómo carajos una niña de seis años vino hasta acá sola?-

Pregunto nerviosa Hermione.

-Eso no lo sé Hermione, solo trato de atar cabos sueltos.-

-¿Dumbledore sabrá algo?-

-Seguramente, el dijo que era su "sobrina" y todos sabemos que él no tiene familia.- Dijo él mientras recogía

-Camila me dijo que era mestiza, o sea su madre era de familia muggle, y su padre era un mestizo.-

Severus dejó de mover sus cosas encima de la mesa en donde tenía sus calderos y la miró detenidamente.

-¿No dijo más nada?-

-Que su madre le había explicado sobre las diferencias de sangre y que cumplía en enero.-

-¿Enero qué?- Preguntó el intrigado.

-Nueve.-

Los ojos de Severus salieron de orbita mientras ella asentía.

-El mismo día que tu, bien raro.- Dijo la joven mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-Demasiado Hermione, tienes que traerla y tenemos que hablarle, o más bien interrogarle.-

Una fuerte tronada hizo que Hermione brincara del susto y se aferrara al brazo de Severus.

-¿Toda vía con el miedo?- Preguntó el divertido.

-Ese hábito nunca morirá, odio las tormentas, lo sabes.-

-Ten- Le dijo él mientras le entregaba la poción de Camila a Hermione.

-Mañana luego de la cenar vendré a verte con la niña, ¿está bien?- Hermione le preguntó mientras el asentía.

-Tengo reunión con los mortífagos,- A la joven le recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar esa palabra. –luego vendré al castillo para buscar unas cosas y reunirme con Potter y Dumbledore.-

-Okay- El notó la angustia en la voz de ella.

-Todo saldrá bien, cielo.- Dijo Severus mientras la abrazaba y besaba.

Siempre que sus labios tocaban los de ella, no podía soltarla. Severus rodeo la cintura de ella con sus fuertes brazos, levantándola del piso, Hermione rodeó el cuello de él con sus propios brazos. El beso se intensificó, y Hermione sentía que no lo podía soltar. Las horas cada vez eran menos, y el tiempo juntos también, solamente quería que todo pasara, para estar con él y su hija.

Un trueno hizo retumbar las paredes de la habitación y Hermione dio un pequeño respingo en los brazos de él. El corazón de la joven se aceleró, sentía que algo no estaba bien, a parte tenía bastante miedo por los truenos.

-Tengo que irme- Le dijo Hermione.

Severus le dio un pequeño beso y la bajó, notando preocupación en el rostro de la joven.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- Preguntó Severus.

-No, no es eso, es solo que siento que algo no está bien, y tengo que ver como esta Camila, lleva rato con Ginny, y estoy preocupada, es todo. Bueno, está el hecho de la maldita tormenta esta.-

El sonrió de lado por como ella dijo eso último.

-Herms, no me asustes. ¿Es la bebé?- Hermione sacudió la cabeza y sonrió cuando él dijo "la bebé". –puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes.-

-Sí, es que me siento ansiosa con todo lo que está pasando, es todo. Tengo que irme Severus, mañana saldré de los exámenes como las 4:30 de la tarde, voy con Camila a comer y venimos, ¿Okay?-

El asintió.

-Éxito mañana,-le dijo mientras la volvía a besar. –se que saldrás bien.-

-Gracias, por favor cuídate, no dejes que el imbécil ese te haga daño Severus. Te veo mañana.-

Ambos se volvieron a despedir con un beso, y Severus acarició con ternura el vientre de ella. Hermione tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación en las mazmorras. El día había estado bastante caluroso y ya la joven entendía el porqué, todo porque iba a llover. Afuera se veía todo gris y estaba comenzando a hacer frio. Los rayos estaban alumbrando los pasillos del castillo y los pocos estudiantes que habían en el, estaban corriendo para meterse en sus torres o en el gran comedor. Hermione ajustó bien su chaqueta a su alrededor y camino más rápido hasta llegar a su Torre, no tenia ánimos de dar una vuelta y regañar estudiantes. Tenía que ver a Camila, comer algo y repasar una última vez de los exámenes.

-¡AL FIN!- Gritó Ginny cuando vio a Hermione entrar a la sala común de la torre.

-¿Qué diablos pasa Gin?-Preguntó Hermione confundida.

-Esto pasa-Dijo Ginny mientras se movía hacia un lado.

Hermione miró hacia el piso, Camila estaba sentada, con sus piernas pegadas a su pecho, la niña estaba llorando y se estaba tapando los oídos. Hermione sintió como su corazón se encogía al ver a la pequeña asustada. Un trueno se hizo presentes y ambas, Hermione y la niña cerraron los ojos y se taparon fuertemente los oídos. Giny miró de una a la otra y sacudió la cabeza. Camila era muy parecida a su amiga. La niña abrió los ojos y entre sus pestañas húmedas pudo fijarse que Hermione había llegado.

Siempre que había una tormenta Camila terminaba enganchada a su madre, si era de noche dormía con ella, si era de día no la soltaba. Camila sabía que su madre también las odiaba, pero ambas estando juntas se tranquilizaban, a menos que la abuela Jean estuviera en casa, entonces su mami no la soltaba. Camila se levantó del piso y corrió hacia Hermione, la joven no lo pensó dos veces y tomó a la niña entre sus brazos.

-Ya cielo, no llores.- Le decía Hermione mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Esto es tan raro Herms, esa niña no tiene ningún vinculo contigo, ¿Estás segura de eso?- Preguntó Ginny mientras miraba interrogante a su amiga.

-No, Gin, te dije que no.-

Hermione se acomodó en una cadera a la niña y esta abrazaba fuertemente a la muchacha. Su pequeña cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Hermione, y no dejaba de llorar y taparse los oídos de una manera incomoda.

-Yo me tengo que ir Herms, tengo que hablar con Harry, me imagino que te veré en la cena.-

-Sí, muchas gracias Ginny.-

Giny, miró a su mejor amiga, y notó algo raro, luego abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero disimuló.

-No hay problema, tengo algo que decirte, pero ahora no sería conveniente.-

Hermione miró con confusión a la pelirroja.

-Okay, si quieres después de la cena hablamos.-

-Está bien, Malfoy vino, pero regresó con su madre, tiene que arreglar unas cosas antes de la Guerra.-

-No hay problema.- Volvió a repetir Hermione.

-Adiós Camila-

Le dijo Ginny a la niña. Camila solamente abrazó a Hermione y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su joven madre. Ginny se encogió de hombros, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Por cierto Hermione, lindo anillo.- Luego salió de la torre.

Hermione miró su mano izquierda, y maldijo mentalmente, tantas emociones y se le pasó hacer un hechizo desilusionador a la sortija, para que nadie la notara. Ella sabía que su mejor amiga no diría nada.

Hermione trató de calmar a la pequeña, pero mientras más truenos salían más lloraba la niña. No era el simple hecho de que estuviese con Hermione, era que extrañaba a su mamá, a la que ella conocía de hace tiempo, la del futuro.

Hermione se dirigió a su habitación y cerró las ventanas con las cortinas, luego como pudo sacó su varita que estaba dentro de su manga y lanzó un hechizo para que no entrara ningún ruido de afuera. La joven se sentó en la cama y la niña aun temblaba y no la soltaba. Hermione no sabía qué hacer, solamente recordó cuando Luna le dijo que siguiera su instinto.

-Yo también le tengo miedo a las tormentas, ´Mila.- Dijo la joven mientras se sentaba y acomodaba a la pequeña en su regazo.

Camila quien tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió de cantazo al escuchar a Hermione llamarla por el apodo que su madre de 25 años le llamaba. La pequeña levantó la cabeza y miro a Hermione.

-Mami me decía así.-

A Hermione no le sorprendió el hecho de que le cambiara de tema, sino más bien que hablara de su madre.

-¿Cómo?-

-´Mila, así me decía mi mamá.-

Camila bajó la vista al recordar a su madre.

Hermione sacó una de las manos con las que estaba cargando a la pequeña y le secó las lágrimas con su pulgar.

-¿Extrañas a tu mamá?-

Camila asintió.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y aprovechó el cambio drástico de tema.

-¿Qué edad tenía ella? ¿Cómo era tu mami?-

Camila sacudió levemente la cabeza, no tenía ganas de hablar. Hermione la entendió y trató de convencerla.

-Se que te hace falta, a mí también me hacen falta mis papás…es bueno hablar un poco de ellos, simplemente recordarlos.-

Camila miró a Hermione dudosa y esta asintió.

-Mami tiene 25 años, me acuerdo, porque cuando los cumplió en septiembre pasado, estaba triste porque decía que le faltaba poco para los 30.- Camila rió al recordar el show de histeria que hizo Hermione por eso, mientras sus amigos se reían. –mami era muy bonita, la más bonita de todas.- Le dijo a Hermione y ambas sonrieron.

Hermione se estremeció, ella odiaba el pensar que envejecería. Luego miró a la niña confundida, Camila había hablado en presente, como si su madre estuviese vivía.

-Camila, ¿Cómo que tiene 25? Será que tenía 25-

La niña miró a Hermione y se dio cuenta de su error.

-Sí, tenía.-

-Oh, okay. ¿Y dices que cumplía en septiembre?- Le preguntó la Gryffindor.

-Sí, pero no me acuerdo el día.- Dijo Camila.

-Está bien,- Le dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba el rostro. -¿Tu madre estudio aquí también, verdad?-

Camila asintió.

-¿No sabes a que casa pertenecía?-

Camila miro la habitación y ella sabía perfectamente la historia de las casas de Hogwarts, los animales de las casas y los colores. Hermione le había leído el libro sobre la historia del colegio de magia.

-Si-

Hermione miró a la niña esperando la contestación.

-Gryffindor- Dijo Camila.

La mano que estaba acariciando la espalda de la niña se detuvo de repente. La leve sonrisa que adornaba los labios de la Gryffindor, desapareció. Hermione sintió su corazón en la garganta, y como el miedo le recorría el cuerpo. Lo peor de todo era que no entendía su reacción.

Camila sabia que ya había hablado de más.

-¿Dejó de llover?- Preguntó Camila mientras miraba hacia las ventanas que estaban tapadas. Hermione parpadeó saliendo de su trance.

-No lo sé-Murmuró Hermione.

La joven acomodó la niña a un lado de ella y con su varita hizo un movimiento, mientras las cortinas rojas y doradas se abrían, mostrando que aún llovía. Hermione seguía aún perturbada con las cosas que le había dicho Camila, tenía miedo de seguir investigando sobre la pequeña, todo era muy extraño, había cosas que no le hacían sentido y otras que las encontraban muy conocidas.

-Me voy a bañar Camila,- Dijo Hermione mientras se quitaba su chaqueta. –quédate aquí, en el baúl que te trajo Dumbledore, hay rompecabezas.-

Camila quien estaba mirando hacia afuera se volteo para ver a su joven madre, su vista se posó en el diminuto tatuaje de Hermione. La niña estiró su mano y pasó sus dedos sobre este.

-_Sytherin_- Dijo en voz baja la niña.

Hermione saltó de la cama sorprendida y se paró delante de la niña. Ella entendió que lo que Camila quiso decir era Slytherin.

-¿Co…como lo sabes?- Preguntó Hermione en shock.

-Papi-Fue lo único que dijo la pequeña.

Hermione no se atrevió a preguntar más, sino que soltó la chaqueta que tenía en las manos y se metió en el baño. Ni tan siquiera se preocupó si Camila se quedaba sola o seguía teniendo miedo, ella estaba totalmente perturbada con las cosas de la pequeña. Cuando salió de bañarse su cabello estaba húmedo y vestía mas que su ropa interior, ella sabía que la niña estaba ahí, pero el haber compartido la habitación con chicas por tanto tiempo le eliminó ese tipo de inhibiciones, además de que Camila era chiquita. Hermione rápidamente buscó un pantalón de mezclilla y se los colocó, ella volteo a ver a la cama, pero no encontró a la niña. Metió la mano dentro del armario y sacó la primera camisa que encontró una color gris. Miró su sortija y sonrió, luego aprovecho para colocarle el hechizo desilusionador.

-Camila- La llamó Hermione, pero la niña no respondía.

El corazón de la Gryffindor volvió a acelerarse cuando no encontraba a la pequeña ni debajo de su cama. Rápidamente se colocó sus medias y converse rojas, con su varita en mano le dio dos toquecitos a su cabello y este se secó y se arregló encima de sus hombros.

-¡Camila!- Volvió llamar la Griffindor.

Hermione se acercó hasta el mueble que estaba cerca de la chimenea para buscar su abrigo, cuando se dio cuenta que la niña estaba dormida ahí. Hermione soltó un aire de alivio el cual no sabía que estaba deteniendo. Ella se sentó al lado de la niña y le acaricio el rostro, cuando su vista bajó Hermione se percató de que la niña tenía un libro encima de ella, ese libro era un álbum de fotos, unas muggles y otras mágicas. La joven sabia que ella tenía ese álbum guardado en su baúl, entonces se percató que Camila estuvo husmeando entre sus cosas hasta que lo encontró.

Hermione se permitió ojear el álbum y vio fotos de ella, de sus padres. Fotos que se habían tomado en algunos viajes. Sintió sus ojos humedecer precipitadamente, los extrañaba demasiado, quería ver a su papá, quería ver a su mamá, solo pedía que estuvieran bien. Lloró un poco mientras recordaba cada foto, y rió entre lágrimas. Pasó algunas páginas y en otras fotos estaba ella con sus amigos de Hogwarts, antes de que todo este desastre de la Guerra y Voldemort les fastidiara su felicidad. Ella miró a la niña quien había hecho un pequeño movimiento, luego miró nuevamente el álbum antes de cerrarlo y se encontró con fotos de cuando ella era pequeña. En donde estaba con su papá, con su mamá, con algunos familiares y en otras estaba sola.

Hermione jadeó sorprendida cuando vio una foto de ella de cuando tenía unos cinco o seis años, estaba sonriendo de lado y su cabello castaño estaba amarrado por un lazo rosa. Sus expresivos ojos marrones se notaban llenos de energía y sus pestañas eran espesas y largas como lo seguían siendo. Solo que esta foto, no nada más le traía recuerdos solamente de su niñez, sino que también le recordaba a la niña que estaba dormida a su lado en el sofá, a la forma de ella sonreír, su mirada, las mejillas, aunque el cabello no era el mismo. Hermione cerró el libro y lo colocó encima de la mesita que estaba al lado del sofá, luego suspiró. La joven cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el espaldar del sofá, una de sus manos reposó en su vientre aun plano. Solamente tenía unas tres semanas o un mes, y ya deseaba conocer a su hija, si se iba a parecer a ella, si tendría su cabello o el de Severus. Hermione exhaló y sintió su estomago retorcerse un poco por el hambre.

Ella abrió lo ojos y viró un poco su cabeza mirando a la niña que seguía dormida. Su mano se alargó y tomó la pequeña mano de Camila entre las suyas, notando el color en sus diminutas uñas, ella rió levemente. Sabía que Ginny había hecho eso. Un trueno sonó fuertemente haciendo que las paredes retumbaran y Hermione brincó del susto. Camila abrió los ojos desorientada y había comenzado a llorar, era un llanto de miedo. El instinto de Hermione fue sentarla encima de sus piernas y tratar de calmarse ella y tratar de calmar a la niña.

-El hechizo se expiró, lo siento.- Le dijo Hermione a Camila mientras le daba un beso en el cabello. La niña lloraba más fuerte.

El hechizo que había colocado la joven ya había pasado de tiempo, por eso se escuchó el trueno. Hermione comenzó a pasarle la mano entre el cabello de Camila para ver si se calmaba. Antes lo había hecho y le había funcionado.

-Tengo miedo, no me gusta ese ruido.- Chilló Camila.

El estómago de Hermione volvió a sonar recordándole que tenía que ir a comer.

- Vamos a comer algo Camila, no has comido nada desde la mañana y me siento mal por eso.-

-Ginny me dio comida.-Dijo en voz baja.

Hermione le agradeció mentalmente a su amiga.

-Okay, pues vamos a comer algo que yo si tengo hambre.-

Hermione trató de ponerse de pié olvidando lo que había pasado con la foto. Movió a Camila, pero la niña se aferró a ella fuertemente.

-Camila, déjame ponerme el abrigo, que hace frio.-

La niña la soltó, pero no se bajó de su regazo. Hermione se colocó su abrigo color rojo.

-¿Tienes frio?- Le preguntó Hermione a la niña.

Camila tenía un vestido rosa y los manguillos de este eran anchos, debajo tenía una camisa violeta claro de mangas largas y sus pequeñas converse rosa, su cabello estaba suelto.

Camila asintió.

Hermione se levantó con la niña en brazos y buscó entre el baúl de la pequeña un abrigo y encontró uno del mismo color del vestido. La joven se lo colocó a la pequeña como pudo. Aunque Camila tenía seis años no pesaba mucho, pero Hermione no pretendía cargarla todo el camino hasta el comedor, sabía que no estaba bien. Había leído que no podía estar cargando cosas por el embarazo.

-Cielo, tienes que bajarte,- Le dijo Hermione y la niña sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente. –Camila, iremos al comedor, estarás a mi lado, te prometo que nada pasará.-

-Tengo miedo- Dijo Camila.

-No va a pasar nada, no lo voy a permitir, pero no puedo cargarte hasta el comedor.- Le dijo la joven en un tono serio que a Camila le recordó a su mamá, a la Hermione de 25 años.

-Está bien, pero no me sueltes la mano.- Dijo Camila.

Hermione rió levemente y tomando la mano de la niña entre las suyas salió de su habitación y de la Torre para dirigirse al comedor, en donde estarían sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Antes q todo espero q estén bien, gracias por sus comentarios y muchos mas serán bienvenidos! Aquí tuve oportunidad de subir un capitulo! Se cuidan y que pasen excelente weekend! Déjenme saber si les gusta la historia pq de verdad no sé si les está gustando o que opinan, como les dije ya está terminada y cuando tenga break de mis trabajos pues seguiré subiendo capítulos! Bye!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto CAMILA, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<p>

Los cinco amigos de Hermione, incluyendo a Draco estaban sentados en una de las mesas largas del gran comedor. Ya con lo que estaba pasando no importaba en que mesa te sentabas, ni a que casa pertenecías, lo importante era estar unidos. Los chicos vieron como la castaña entró al gran comedor junto a la niña, Camila miraba todo a su alrededor con sus ojos bastante abiertos, aunque no era la primera vez que ella entraba al lugar, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

-Hola chicos.- Saludó la Gryffindor, mientras ayudaba a Camila a sentarse al lado de ella. La niña como de costumbre estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, para poder alcanzar en la mesa. –Camila, baja las piernas.- Le dijo Hermione.

Camila frunció el ceño y de mala manera bajó las piernas, su mamá, la otra le decía siempre lo mismo, pero no era culpa de ella que fuera tan bajita.

-Oye Herms, ¿Hasta cuando tienes que cuidarla?- Preguntó Ron.

-La verdad, no lo sé,- Le contestó mientras comenzaba a servirle comida a Camila en un plato. –por cierto ¿No saben de Dumbledore? Es que mañana no puedo…- Dijo mientras señalaba con los ojos a la niña-

-Tengo entendido que llega mañana,- Dijo Harry –pero no sé a qué hora.-

Hermione asintió pensativa, sabía que el día de mañana tenía miles de cosas que hacer y no podía atender a la niña. La joven pasó un pedazo de pollo horneado a su plato, y el simple hecho de olerlo le revolcó el estomago.

-Hermione ¿estás bien?- preguntó una Ginny preocupada.

Todos los jóvenes en la mesa se dieron cuenta de su rápida palidez.

Hermione exhaló poco a poco el aire, para tratar de calmar su estomago, luego dejó el pedazo de pollo en donde estaba y agarró unas tostadas.

-Sí, si es que estoy un poco mareada.- Dijo la joven.

-¿Quieres ir donde la señora Pomfrey?- Le preguntó Neville.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Ginny miraba a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados, ella sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-Hermione, ¿No te vas a morir, verdad?- Preguntó Camila muy asustada.

Todos los jóvenes miraron a la pequeña perplejos. Hermione sintió como su estomago se contrajo.

-N—No,- Dijo Hermione un poco sorprendida por la pregunta. –solo me mareé, pero estoy bien- Le siguió diciendo, mientras le acariciaba el rostro a la niña. Camila asintió satisfecha con la contestación.

-Un poco rara ¿No?- Murmuró Malfoy.

-Demasiada diría yo- Concordó Ron.

Camila levantó la vista de su plato y los miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido, muy al estilo Hermione algo que hizo que los dos chicos jadearan sorprendidos. Cuando miraron a Hermione la joven los estaba mirando de la misma manera.

-¿Qué cara-?- Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-CREO, creo que es mejor que hablemos de los planes de mañana – Dijo Ginny interrumpiéndolos, ella se había percatado de lo mismo que el rubio y el pelirrojo, solo que hizo caso omiso.

-Ginny, tiene razón- Dijo Harry.-

-Okay, mañana tengo que tomar N.E.W.T.S.,- Los amigos de la joven gruñeron, pues su amiga no cambiaba ni porque era emergencia. –oigan, tengo que hacerlo, para mí es muy importante.

-Oh, vamos Herms, estamos en una terrible situación ¿y tú piensas en eso?- Le dijo Neville.

-Pues sí, porque confío que todo saldrá bien, para mí, mis estudios son muy importantes.-

-Es mejor que sigamos hablando de lo que haremos.- Intervino Luna.

-Harry, ¿Tienes las copas de Helga Hufflepuff?- Le preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, las guardé en mi baúl-

-Perfecto, luego de los exámenes, cenaremos aquí,- Hermione miró a Camila, quien seguía comiendo. –luego llevaré la niña donde Dumbledore, Ron en la noche iremos a la cámara secreta, ¿Okay?-

Hermione siempre tenía todo calculado, era la que ponía el orden entre todos y sabia como hacer las cosas, era por eso que todos le hacían caso.

-Sí, hay que encontrar los colmillos del basilico, para poder destruir el Horcrux.-

-Exacto- Dijo Hermione.

-¿Y nosotros qué?- Preguntó una exasperada Ginny.

-Ginny, tu no…ya hable contigo, no quiero que luches, no quiero que te hagan daño. –Dijo Harry preocupado.

Hermione sonrió levemente, pues su amigo le recordó a Severus, las discusiones que tenían porque ella quería participar en la Guerra y el no lo permitía.

-Harry, te dije que si…Hermione, -La joven miró a su mejor amiga -¿Qué haremos nosotros?-

Hermione miró a sus otros amigos, ella sabía los planes que tenia con Ron, sabía que aun le faltaba la diademas de Rowena Ravenclaw. Hermione frunció el ceño y miró a Luna, ¡Claro! Luna podía ayudar a Harry a buscarlas en la torre Ravenclaw.

-Luna, creo que puedes ayudar a Harry- Dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Tú eres una Ravenclaw, tienes acceso fácil a la torre.-

-Si, Hermione, pero ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Harry?-

-Podemos encontrar uno de los Horcrux ahí, la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.- Dijo Harry

Luna abrió los ojos entendiendo y asintió.

-Mientras Ron y yo estemos con las copas, ustedes pueden buscar la diadema, tiene que estar en algún lugar importante de la torre.- Dijo Hermione.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasará conmigo, Ginny y Neville?- Preguntó Draco.

-Es mejor que estén con la Orden, y de ahí que Dumbledore les diga que hacer, porque no se me ocurre mas nada, estoy cansada.- Dijo Hermione con un poco de frustración.

Harry estiró la mano por encima de la mesa y tomó la de su mejor amiga.

-Haz hecho bastante Herms, me has ayudado mucho.-

-Sí, Harry, pero quiero hacer mas, quiero que todo esto acabe.-

-Todos queremos que acabe Hermione,- Dijo Neville mientras apretaba uno de los hombros de su amiga. –y se que lo lograremos, ellos no son tan astutos como lo eres tú, y además Snape está ayudando bastante con toda la información que trae, ya sabemos en donde estará Voldemort.-

Hermione al escuchar el apellido de Severus, sintió que todo le daba vueltas, pues tenía miedo de que Voldemort lo descubriera y matara. La joven apoyó un codo en la mesa y luego se estrujó los ojos, estaba totalmente cansada y era uno de esos días en los cuales su embarazo no cooperaba, otra cosa que no le podía decir a sus amigos.

-Herms,- La llamó Ginny. Hermione levantó la vista y miró a su amiga. –estas pálida otra vez, ¿Segura que no quieres ir a la enfermería?-

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-No, solamente estoy cansada. Tengo que repasar para mañana, tengo que cuidar de la niña, -Hermione miró a Camila quien degustaba de un pudin de chocolate. –son muchas preocupaciones, -una de sus manos se apretó contra su vientre. –y tengo que ayudarlos.-

Todos miraban detenidamente a Hermione, sabían que algo no andaba bien con ella. En especial Harry y Ginny, que la conocían perfectamente. Harry no tenía tiempo de investigar que le pasaba, aunque estaba preocupado, pero Ginny si, y la pelirroja lo iba a hacer.

Todos en la mesa habían terminado de comer.

-Recuerden mañana a la media noche aquí, la Orden se reunirá, antes de que comience el ataque al amanecer.- Dijo Hermione antes de ponerse de pie. La joven miró su plato y ni lo había tocado casi, tenía el estomago muy revuelto.

-Está bien- Dijo Draco –voy a la habitación de mi madre, no sé si ella luchará.

-Tal vez lo haga, necesitamos la ayuda de todos.- Dijo Harry.

-Antes, ¿alguien podría ayudarme a buscar mis tennis?- Preguntó Luna, haciendo que todos sonrieran levemente.

-¿Otra vez perdiste tus tennis Lovegood?- Le preguntó Harry, pues siempre le pasaba.

-Para mí que son los Nargles.- Dijo ella con sinceridad, haciendo que Ron bufara.

-¿Sigues con eso Luna? Hazme el favor, todos sabemos que no existen, estás loca.-

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, estaba harta del trato que le daba Ron Weasley. Luna se levantó de su mesa y le dio un empujón a Ron.

-¡Loca será tu madre Ronald!,- Le gritó dejándolos a todos perplejos, pues la joven era de actitud pasiva y no agresiva. –lo siento Giny, pero tu hermano es un idiota.- Le dijo a su amiga pelirroja.

Luna tomó su mochila y salió literalmente corriendo del comedor.

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Qué te he dicho de tratar así a Luna? Deja de insultarla.- Le regañó Hermione haciendo que el pelirrojo se encogiera y su rostro se tornara del mismo color de su cabello.

Ginny le iba a regañar también, pero la risa de Camila la detuvo.

-Ron, no deberías tratar así a Luna, nunca sabes.- Dijo la niña con simpleza, haciendo que los jóvenes se miraran entre ellos confundidos.

-Ron mas te vale que te disculpes- Le dijo Ginny.

-Sí, si…eso haré- Dijo Ron mientras tomaba sus cosas y también salía del comedor.

Rápidamente le siguieron Draco y Neville quienes se despidieron de Harry y las chicas.

-Gin, ¿vienes?- Preguntó Harry.

-Ya mismo voy, tengo que hablar con Herms, espérame en la sala común Gryffindor.-

Harry asintió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a la pelirroja, haciendo que Camila riera levemente.

-Vamos a caminar, así te cuento unas cosas.-

-Okay- Le dijo Hermione a su amiga.

Camila estaba delante de las jóvenes brincando las piedras en el piso, siempre que iba a Hogwarts era uno de sus juegos favoritos. Hermione y Ginny estaban caminando detrás de la niña y hablando en voz baja.

-Hermione, se que tu relación con Snape, es en serio, y más después de haber visto esa sortija en tu dedo,- Ginny miró la mano de su amiga y la sortija no estaba. –por cierto ¿en donde esta?-

-Le hice un hechizo desilusionador, para que nadie lo vea. Severus y yo hemos decidido casarnos después de que pase todo esto.- Le dijo Hermione a Ginny.

Ginny le sonrió a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Espero que salgamos de todo esto Herms, y sé que lo amas. Aunque nunca he visto como el te trata, pero cuando hablas de el te noto feliz.- Le dijo Ginny mientras ambas continuaban caminando.

-Es que lo estoy.- Dijo Hermione

Ginny miró a su mejor amiga, unos segundos y luego le hizo la pregunta.

-Herms, ¿No estarás embarazada, verdad?- Preguntó Ginny.

Hermione se detuvo bruscamente y miró a su amiga.

-¿Qu…que dices?- Le preguntó sorprendida.

-¡Oh Merlin! ¡Sí que lo estas Hermione!-

Ginny apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, ella entendía que su amiga se casara con el ex profesor, pero ¿Embarazarse? Conocía perfectamente a Hermione, sabía que su amiga quería hacer miles de cosas antes de tener un hijo.

Camila se detuvo y se volteó a verlas con el ceño fruncido, luego corrió hasta donde estaban las jóvenes.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó la niña haciéndose notar entre las dos Gryffindor.

Hermione no había podido reaccionar, entonces Ginny habló por ella.

-¡Susie!- Gritó Ginny.

Al lado de las dos jóvenes sonó un "POP" y una elfo con un vestido rojo apareció.

-Sí, Srta. Ginny Weasley- Dijo la elfo.

Camila había visto algunos, pero siempre la sorprendían. Solamente uno le había causado algo de miedo y era el de su tío Harry, llamado Kreacher. Después ese mismo elfo era bueno con ella, pero seguía siendo un contestón con su mamá y sus tíos.

-¿Por favor, será que puedes llevar a la pequeña Camila a la torre de los prefectos, y cuidar de ella hasta que Hermione llegue?-

La elfo miró a la niña y sonrió. Esta elfo era la que atendía la torre de los prefectos, por eso Ginny se atrevió a llamarla.

-Si Srta. Ginny Weasley, Susie estará encantada de cuidar a la pequeña Camila.-

Hermione seguía sin decir nada, solamente veía la interacción entre la elfo y su amiga.

-Camila, ve con Susie, cualquier cosa que desees se lo dices a ella, si necesitas a Hermione, ella no los dirá, ¿Está bien?-

Camila asintió algo emocionada, con la idea de poder jugar con la elfo.

-Adiós.- dijo la niña mientras tomaba la mano de la elfo y ambas caminaban hacia la Torre.

Ginny se volteo hacia su amiga y la tomó del brazo, luego la sentó en uno de los bancos que había en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Ginny se sentó a su lado. Había escampado.

-Herms, ¿de verdad estas embarazada?-

Los ojos de Hermione se cristalizaron y esta asintió levemente.

-No puede ser. Hermione, ¿Por qué no te cuidaste? ¿Sabes lo riesgoso que es para ti el participar en la Guerra?-

-¡Claro que lo se Ginny!- Dijo exasperada

Ambas miraron a su alrededor cuando Hermione gritó, no querían que nadie escuchara la conversación.

-Claro que nos cuidamos,- Murmuró. –una de las pociones no funcionó, eso fue lo que pasó. Estoy asustada, no te lo niego, pero también estoy feliz. Solamente deseamos que todo termine, para poder vivir una vida normal junto a Severus, y nuestra bebé.-

-¿Tendrán una niña?- Preguntó Giny algo emocionada.

Hermione asintió.

La pelirroja abrazó a su amiga.

-Todo saldrá bien Herms, ya verás que si.- Le dijo Ginny mientras le acariciaba la espalda a su amiga, pues Hermione había comenzado a llorar.

-Eso es lo único que pienso Gin, en que todo saldrá bien, es lo único que me da fuerzas.-

Hermione se alejó de Ginny y se secó las lágrimas con su mano.

-Con razón te noté muy rara hoy en la cena.-

Hermione asintió.

-Sí, estoy cansada, y frustrada, pero no puedo dejarme caer Ginny.- Le dijo, mientras suspiraba.

-No nada más tu, ninguno podemos. ¿Te crees que no estoy angustiada? Tengo miedo de lo que le pueda pasar a Harry.-

Hermione asintió.

-Todos tenemos miedo, solamente tenemos que ser fuertes y no dejarnos vencer por el. No podemos demostrarle a Voldemort que somos débiles.-

-No- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Tengo que ir a repasar Gin, te veo después.- Dijo Hermione, mientras se paraba.

-Espera Herms.- Ginny la detuvo por el brazo.

Hermione volvió a sentarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Hermione

-Todavía no he terminado de hablarte. Esta tarde cuando me quedé con Camila, hablé un poco con ella.-

Hermione frunció el ceño sin entender.

-Me dijo unas cosas, a mí y a Draco.-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Cuando le pinté sus uñas me pidió que fueran verdes,- Hermione sonrió al recordar las uñas verde menta de Camila. –verdes, porque ese era el color favorito de su papá.- Le terminó de decir Ginny.

Hermione volvió a sentir ese nudo tan conocido e incomodo en su estomago, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando se enteraba de algo sobre la niña.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?-

-Seguramente su papá era un Slytherin, tal vez no y son especulaciones mías.-

Entonces Hermione recordó cuando la niña vio su tatuaje y la niña lo reconoció como Slytherin, por su papá.

-Sí, era un Slytherin.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo?- Preguntó Ginny ansiosa.

Hermione miro a su amiga un poco perpleja, pues no sabía lo de su tatuaje. Hermione sacudió la cabeza levemente.

-Si me lo comentó, porque le pregunté, su madre era una Gryffindor, y su papá un Slytherin.-

Ginny abrió los ojos grandemente. Todo sobre la niña era tan confuso, era como si estuvieran tratando de descubrir un secreto. Esa niña traía un gira tiempos, era mestiza, su madre una Gryffindor y su padre un Slytherin. Ginny recordó otra cosa y cuando cerró los ojos vio a Camila, el mismo rostro que su amiga.

-Hermione, nunca te has preguntado ¿si Camila viene del pasado? Como me dijiste lo del gira tiempos…-

-Sí, le estaba hablando a Severus y el también me lo comentó, le llevé la poción que traía la niña y el no pudo descifrar uno de los ingredientes, por eso llego a esa conclusión.-

Ginny sentía que su respiración se quedaba atorada en su garganta, esa niña tenía que ser hija de su amiga, del futuro.

-Hermione,- Le dijo Ginny, mientras exhalaba poco a poco. –trata de pensar bien por favor. Camila dijo que su madre era hija de muggles, tú me dices que era una Gryffindor. La niña dijo que su padre era un mestizo, tú me dices que él era un Slytherin.-

Hermione asintió sin entender aún a su amiga.

-Amiga, la niña tiene un gira tiempos, parecido al tuyo, lógicamente eso me hace pensar que Camila no es de esta época, probablemente es del futuro, si Snape no ha podido descifrar uno de los antídotos que había en aquella poción. Camila cumple el mismo día que Snape, aunque eso ya sería cosa del destino. Draco y yo averiguamos otra cosa Hermione.-

-¿Qué…que cosa?-preguntó asustada.

-Los nombres de los padres de Camila.-

¡Oh mierda! Pensó Hermione.

-¿Cómo se llamaban?-

-Ella dijo que Jean y Tobías…yo no sé cual sea el segundo nombre de Snape, pero…-

-¡Cállate Gin! ¡Cállate!- Gritó Hermione.

La joven se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro. Comenzó a masajearse las sienes, tenía estrés, y no quería pensar lo que su amiga estaba tratando de decirle. Hermione recordó una de las conversaciones que tuvo con la niña hacia unas horas.

_-Mami tiene 25 años, me acuerdo, porque cuando los cumplió en septiembre pasado, estaba triste porque decía que le faltaba poco para los 30.- Camila rió al recordar el show de histeria que hizo Hermione por eso, mientras sus amigos se reían. –mami era muy bonita, la más bonita de todas.- Le dijo a Hermione y ambas sonrieron._

_Hermione se estremeció, ella odiaba el pensar que envejecería. Luego miró a la niña confundida, Camila había hablado en presente, como si su madre estuviese vivía._

_-Camila, ¿Cómo que tiene 25? Será que tenía 25-_

_La niña miró a Hermione y se dio cuenta de su error._

_-Sí, tenía.-_

_-Oh, okay. ¿Y dices que cumplía en septiembre?- Le preguntó la Gryffindor._

_-Sí, pero no me acuerdo el día.- Dijo Camila._

Ella cumplía en septiembre, al igual que la madre de la niña. Ella era una Gryffindor. Ella era hija de muggles. Camila tenía un gira tiempos como el suyo. Dumbledore había insistido en que la cuidara ella. Su segundo nombre era Jean. Recordó su foto de cuando era pequeña y los comentarios de las personas diciendo el parecido de ambas. Hermione sintió sus ojos humedecerse, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando. Su mano se posó en su vientre y recordó que iba a tener una niña. _Camila_, el nombre que Severus había decidido, el nombre de la pequeña.

Hermione sollozó fuertemente, y se sentó nuevamente al lado de su amiga.

-Es mi hija Ginny, Camila es mi hija.-

Ginny asintió estando de acuerdo y abrazó a su amiga.

-Sí que lo es Herms, y al parecer llegó del futuro.-

-Siete años, aproximadamente. Ella nacerá en enero del año que viene. ¡Oh Merlín, enero nueve igual que su padre!,- Dijo Hermione mientras reía entre lagrimas. –Severus es el papá de Camila. Su cabello es el mismo, mi hija es preciosa.-

Ginny sonrió ante la emoción de su amiga.

-Sí, pero escúchame bien Hermione, tienes que decírselo a Severus, y lo más importante es averiguar que la niña hace aquí y más en estos tiempos de Guerra. Camila tiene que regresar al futuro, a donde pertenece.-

Hermione asintió frenéticamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Su corazón se contrajo un poco al recordar que su hija estaba en tiempos de Guerra, tenía que protegerla.

-Tengo que ir donde ella Gin.-

-Si Hermione, pero recuerda no asustarla.-

-No, no…gracias amiga, eres la mejor.- Le dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Dijo Ginny presumiendo orgullo.

* * *

><p><strong>Break time…capitulo nuevo! Espero sus comentarios u opiniones :( pleaseee! Se cuidan mucho! Recuerden que esta historia la escribí para la diversión de ustedes y q la disfruten leyéndola. :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto CAMILA, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9<p>

Hermione tenía la cabeza hecha un torbellino, había llegado a la conclusión gracias a la ayuda de su mejor amiga de que la niña era su hija, su hija. ¡Merlín! Era hermosa, su pequeña hija. Aunque nada era confirmado, sentía que así era, las pruebas y las cosas que decía Camila le pegaban demasiado a ella y a Severus. ¡Ja! Cuando Severus se enterara lo de Camila, ¿Cómo sería su reacción? Camila se parecía mucho a ella, pero tenía el cabello de su padre, y Hermione respiró aliviada ya que no deseaba que su hija pasara por los mismos problemas que ella pasaba con su pelo.

Camila nacería en el 1999, eso quería decir que la niña venia del año 2005. Camila le había comentado que "el pasado septiembre su madre había cumplido los 25" ella sabía que en ese año ella cumpliría los 26. Eran tantas cosas, pero lo principal era averiguar para que era la susodicha poción, averiguar un poco más sobre la niña para confirmar por completo lo que sospechaba y que Severus la conociera.

Hermione dijo la clave para entrar a la torre y de repente le había entrado un frio olímpico, un miedo a ver a la pequeña, a su reacción hacia ella. La escuchó reír a lo lejos y su corazón se aceleró. Con razón Luna le había comentado que siguiera su instinto, su amiga era vidente y algo sabia. Las risas de Camila se hacían cada vez más fuerte, luego escuchó a Susie contar. Ambas estaban jugando. Solamente llevaba dos días con la pequeña, y se preguntaba como seria de madre, sentía que lo estaba haciendo bien y que estaba haciendo lo que Luna le dijo. Pero esto ya era diferente, esa niña definitivamente era suya.

¡Hermione!- gritó Camila tan pronto la vio aparecer por el pasillo.

Hermione parpadeo saliendo así de sus pensamientos y vio como la niña corría hasta ella para ser cargada. Hermione se fijó que la niña estaba en pijamas.

¡Ayúdame!-Rió fuertemente Camila.

Hermione simplemente la abrazó, aunque ya lo había hecho. Se permitió abrazar a la pequeña a respirar su aroma de niña. Hermione escondió su rostro en el cuello de su hija y había comenzado a llorar. La pequeña se tensó cuando la sintió. Susie quien había llegado hasta donde estaba Camila se detuvo confundida. La niña como pudo se alejó de Hermione y la miro a la cara.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó Camila mientras que con sus pequeñas manos le secaba las lagrimas a Hermione, como tantas veces había hecho, pero con su mamá, la otra.

-Estoy, feliz, un poco,- Hermione miro a la elfo- Susie puedes retirare, gracias.-

-Adiós Susie- Dijo Camila

-Adiós pequeña Camila, y de nada Srta. Hermione Granger.- Y con un "PLOP" la elfo desapareció.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Volvió a preguntar Camila muy insistente.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente subió con ella hasta su habitación. Camila se movió entre los brazos de su joven madre y se bajó al piso.

-Ya te dije porque lloraba ´Mila.-

A Camila no le gustaba como sonaba Hermione, como la miraba, y como le había dicho ese apodo. Solamente su mami podía hacerlo, sus tíos, los otros no ella. Ella no era como la Hermione a la que estaba acostumbrada. Camila extrañaba a su mamá.

-No me digas así…mi mami me decía así, solo ella.- Dijo Camila con su pequeño ceño fruncido.

Hermione la miró perpleja y entendió que la niña extrañaba a la otra Hermione, a la del futuro.

-Lo siento- murmuró la joven. -¿Extrañas mucho a tu mami, cierto?

-Si- susurró Camila.

El estomago de Hermione se contrajo nuevamente y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Ven- Le dijo Hermione a la niña mientras estiraba su mano.

Camila tomó la mano de Hermione, y la joven la cargó para treparla en la cama.

-Lo siento, cielo, no quiero que estés triste, no quiero que te sientas así.- Camila asintió. -Escucha, tengo que estudiar un poco, mañana tengo unos exámenes, le pediré a Susie que te cuide, luego comemos algo e iremos donde Severus, ¿Okay?-

Camila se acomodo en la cama y asintió nuevamente. Hermione se acercó a la niña quien estaba acostada. La joven movió todo el cabello de la niña que cubría su frente hacia atrás y luego le dio un beso. Camila le sonrió levemente a la muchacha. Hermione se quedo un rato mirando a su hija, como era, sus mismos ojos, su nariz, labios. No podía creer esta oportunidad de conocerla. Hermione se acercó nuevamente a la niña y le dio algunos besos en la mejilla provocando una risita en Camila.

-Descansa- Le dijo Hermione, mientras Camila asentía y se volteaba bocabajo.

Hermione se sentó en el escritorio que había en su habitación cerca de una de las ventanas y la chimenea. La joven trató de centrarse en sus estudios, en repasar lo que ya sabía aunque, ya había tomado la semana antes la mitad de los exámenes y los había pasado con "Supera las expectativas" y "Extraordinarios". Ella sabía que era una bruja bastante inteligente, aunque algunas veces esa inteligencia no la ayudaba mucho y la hacía sentirse un poco insegura, por culpa de muchos años de burla hacía su forma de devorar los libros, y pasarse horas en la biblioteca, no era su culpa que le encantara aprender, y no querer ser una ignorante. También seguía las normas por esa era la chica líder de los prefectos y de Gryffindor.

Hermione se centró más en Adivinación, la profesora Trelawney no se la ponía fácil la mayoría de las veces. Hermione repaso la mayoría de las materias y cuando estaba en Adivinación escuchó un gemido que provenía de la cama. La joven levantó la vista desde su libro y miró como Camila se volteaba bocarriba. Hemione trató de hacer algunos esfuerzos sobre adivinanza con una bola de cristal, y leyendo las instrucciones, ella volvió a escuchar otro quejido y levantó su vista. Camila estaba revolviéndose en la cama y con sus pequeñas piernas se desarropaba, haciendo que Hermione sonriera. Camila comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado para otro frenéticamente, mientras su ceño se fruncía. Hermione cerró el libro y preocupada se acercó hasta la pequeña.

-Ma...má…mami- Murmuró la niña.

-Shsh…-Trató de calmarla Hermione mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-N…no..no.- Se quejaba Camila.

-Camila, cielo…ya, levántate.- Le dijo Hermione con delicadeza.

La niña poco a poco abrió los ojos y miró a Hermione un poco desconcertada. Los ojos de Camila se inundaron en lágrimas y la niña abrazó a Hermione.

-Camila, todo pasó fue una pesadilla…y nada te va a pasar, te lo prometo.-

Hermione se había acostado en la cama de lado, y la niña la tenia abrazada por el cuello mientras lloraba en voz baja. Hermione le acariciaba el cabello con una mano y la espalda con otra.

-No quiero que te pase algo.- Dijo en voz baja Camila, su voz era casi audible debido al llanto.

Hermione se tensó, pues la niña estaba soñando con su madre, y luego le decía eso. Era como si la reconociera como su mamá.

-No me pasará nada mi amor, te lo prometo, y te prometo que a ti tampoco.-

Hermione le dijo, pero no se había percatado que Camila ya estaba dormida. Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró, estaba totalmente cansada, y tenía miles de cosas en su cabeza, el sueño en ese momento la había vencido.

-Susie, por favor si ella tiene hambre, le traes algo de la cocina, no quiero que salgan de aquí, sabes que las cosas fuera del castillo no están bien, y además es el lugar más seguro para Camila.- Le dijo Hermione a la elfo.

Hermione se había levantado temprano para ir a tomar sus exámenes, ese día seria largo y además el ambiente estaba bastante pesado, el cielo que estaba encima del colegio era completamente gris, y hacia mucho frio. Tan pronto la joven se colocó su uniforme llamó a la elfo, Camila seguía dormida.

-Sí, Srta. Hermione Granger, Susie cuidará de la pequeña Camila.- Dijo la elfo.

-En el pequeño baúl de ella hay juguetes, también quiero que se bañe cuando se levante, cuando termine la ayudas a vestirse, lo más probable es que quiera salir de la Torre, pero ya te dije que no está permitido. Luego del almuerzo trata de que tome una siesta. Se supone que antes de las cinco de la tarde esté aquí, gracias nuevamente.- Dijo mientras le sonreía a la elfo, y esta asentía sonriente, haciendo que sus enormes orejas se balancearan.

Hermione se acercó hasta su escritorio para tomar unas cosas, pero Camila la llamó.

-Te veré en la tarde- le dijo a Camila.

Hermione se sentó en la cama al lado de ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No te vayas.- Dijo la niña, desde la noche anterior Hermione la notaba ansiosa.

-Camila, voy a tomar los exámenes y vendré a buscarte, no te preocupes, Susie se quedará contigo.-

Camila miró a Susie un poco insegura, la elfo le caía bien, pero ella quería estar con Hermione, las cosas no estaban bien, ella lo podía sentir.

-¿No puedo ir contigo?- Preguntó la pequeña.

Hermione le sonrió y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

-Sabes que no cielo, te prometo que tan pronto acabe voy a venir.-

Camila asintió resignada.

Hermione la abrazó nuevamente y le besó la mejilla. La joven Gryffindor le quería decir que la quería, que la amaba, pero sabía que no podía decirle eso, no deseaba asustarla, ni hacer que la pequeña se sintiera rara.

-Hazle caso a Susie, Camila, le di unas órdenes.-

Camila volvió a asentir, mientras veía como Hermione salía de la habitación.

-Pequeña Camila, la Srta. Hermione Granger dijo que tan pronto se levantara tendría que ir a bañarse.-

Camila sonrió un poco por la manera en la que hablaba la elfo. Ella salió de la cama con un saltó y la elfo la tomó de la mano conduciéndola hacia el baño.

Hermione miró el gran comedor, el cual estaba lleno de pupitres y en su mayoría vacios. Había varios Gryffindors, otros eran Ravenclaw, solo un Slytherin y cuatro Hufflepuff. Hermione sabía que la mayoría de los Slytherin eran mortífagos, algunos no habían ido ese año a Hogwarts, y los demás eran pequeños. Todos los que estaban ahí era del séptimo año, algunos decidieron no tomar los exámenes, pues no habían ido ese año al colegio y otros estaban más pendiente a la guerra.

Hermione vio que Mcgonagall era la que estaba velando los exámenes, eso significaba una cosa, Dumbledore aun no había llegado. Hermione resopló ante esa conclusión, pues el viejo tenía mucho que explicarle.

La joven Gryffindor se sentó en uno de los pupitres que estaban ubicados en la primera fila, la profesora rápidamente le entregó el examen. Hermione lo ojeó y luego resopló, había empezado con adivinación, y solo esperaba salir bien de todo esto.

Camila se había quedado dormida después de haber almorzado algo, pues Susie la acomodó en la cama y la niña había comenzado a leerle un libro que tenia Hermione ahí, uno llamado _Matilda_, Camila le dijo que era su libro favorito y su mamá se lo leía, porque era el favorito de ella también.

Al medio día a Hermione y a sus compañeros le habían dado la oportunidad de comer algo y tomar un descanso, el cual la joven agradeció, pues no se estaba sintiendo bien, y tenía mucha hambre. Cuando Hermione terminó todos sus exámenes habían pasado las 4:30 de la tarde y eran casi las 5 de la tarde. La joven tenía hambre nuevamente, y solamente deseaba llegar a la torre de los prefectos y ver a Camila.

-Har-mai-oni-

Hermione se congeló en su lugar hacía tiempo que no escuchaba como decían su nombre en esa forma, solamente alguien lo hacía así, y ese era su viejo amigo Viktor Krum. Hermione dio la vuelta y sonrió ampliamente. No lo veía desde la boda de Bill y Fleur. La joven Gryffindor se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó emocionada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó Hermione, mientras tomaba las manos de el entre las suyas.

-Dómblerr-dorre nos ha pedido ayuda, parra la Guerra. Mis compañe-rros están afuerra.- Le comentó el búlgaro tratando de hablar un perfecto inglés.

-Oh- Fue lo único que dijo Hermione.

Viktor entrecerró los ojos y notaba a su amiga diferente, se veía pálida, con ojeras, como si estuviera cansada. Ambos habían estado juntos por dos años, Hermione lo dejó cuando empezó a sentir cosas por Ron. Viktor y Hermione compartían un vínculo amistoso algo especial, pues el búlgaro había sido su primero en todo…_en todo_, cosa que a Severus no le pareció.

Viktor la visitaba en el verano, y llegó a verla una navidad. Ambos siempre se escribían y cuando ella se fue de vacaciones en navidad para su hogar en su sexto año, ahí fue cuando ambos terminaron. Aunque seguían siendo muy amigos.

-Har-mai-oni, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Viktor.

-Eh, si…es que tengo hambre y estoy cansada. Terminé unos exámenes,- Viktor gruñó en protesta como habían hecho sus amigos.

-Tú nada mas Har-mai-oni piensas en exámenes en tiempos así.- Rió Viktor.

-Lo sé, pero para mí, mis estudios son importantes.- El asintió, la conocía.

-¿Te acompaño a comerrr?-

-No, no te preocupes Viktor, tengo que ir a mi Torre, y luego bajo… ¿te veo en el comedor?-

Viktor le sonrió y asintió. Hermione le había mentido, en todo el día se sentía mareada, sabía que tenía que ver con el cansancio que sentía y el hambre no la ayudaba, además tenía mucha preocupación y estando embarazada no la ayudaba en nada.

-Está bien, ¿sabes que puedes contar con-migo, ?-

Ella sabía que el la veía distinta, Viktor al igual que Harry o Ron la conocía bien.

-Vik, estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo estoy cansada, voy a cambiarme y bajo al comedor, espero verlos a todos allí- Le dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Muy bien, te crrreo.- Viktor se acercó hasta ella y le besó la mejilla. – Adiós _Krasiva_

Hermione sonrió, el siempre le decía así, que significaba hermosa en búlgaro. Viktor entro al comedor, de donde Hermione había salido. La joven sonrió levemente, y se sintió un poco más animada, ella quería mucho a su amigo y el verlo ahí bien y apoyándolos en esta Guerra le subió un poco el ánimo.

Hermione apresuró el paso para llegar hasta la Torre, quería bañarse, y vestirse cómodamente, ya había terminado su educación en Hogwarts al terminar sus exámenes, ahora lo principal era salir adelante en esta Guerra. Hermione estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que soltó un grito cuando sintió que alguien la agarro del brazo y la metió a la fuerza a uno de los salones. Ella rápidamente reconoció el olor a menta y algunas especies, era Severus.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa Severus?- Le preguntó molesta la joven mientras se soltaba de el y arreglaba su ropa.

Severus estaba serio y apoyado en la puerta, Hermione lo miró mientras arqueaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos. La realidad era que ella quería abrazarlo y besarlo pues hacía un día que no lo veía y estaba bien.

-Veo que ya saludaste a tu amiguito ¿no?- Le preguntó el con su tono normal, mientras se sentaba encima del escritorio que había en el salón.

Hermione se volteo siguiéndolo con la mirada, pero en su misma posición.

-¿A qué te refieres Severus?-

-A tu amigo, el búlgaro.-

Hermione rodó los ojos y resopló.

-Otra vez con la misma mierda Severus, te he dicho miles de veces que Viktor es solo mi amigo, solo somos amigos.-

Severus no la miraba, simplemente jugaba con su varita. Hermione bufó y se viró para salir del salón.

Severus lanzó un hechizo a la puerta, y ella no lo pudo abrir.

-_Alohomora_.- Dijo Hermione, pero la puerta no se abrió. -¡maldita sea Severus! ¡Dejame salir!- Le grito desesperada.

-¿Para qué, para irte a comer con el, como te dijo?-

Hermione abrió los ojos perplejas, no creyendo lo que el le dijo.

-¡¿Qué? Severus déjate de estupideces, siempre es lo mismo…me celas de Viktor, de Ron…ellos son mis amigos.-

-¡Estuviste con ellos!-

Hermione suspiró.

-No estoy para tus escenas de celos Severus, estoy cansada. Si me amas de verdad confiarías en mí, pero al parecer ¡NO ME AMAS! Ahora déjame salir.-

Severus dejo caer su cabeza rendido. Ella tenía razón, siempre la estaba celando de los dos jóvenes, pero era por eso mismo. Ambos eran jóvenes, y Hermione se podía cansar de el, que tenía 39 años, era sombrío, malcriado, siempre estaba humillando y lo peor, era un mortífago.

-Hermione no digas eso.- Le dijo el en voz baja.

-Severus abre la puerta, no pienso discutir, estoy cansada y tengo hambre.-

El se levantó y se acercó hasta ella, que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-Hermione, perdóname es que cuando me enteré que el estaba aquí no pude evitar seguirlo. No puedo hacer nada en contra de Weasley, porque el es tu mejor amigo, pero si puedo evitar el búlgaro…-

-Severus, Viktor es mi amigo, desde que tengo 15 años. Solamente somos amigos y no hay nada que cambie eso, ni tan siquiera tú. El que haya estado con el o con Ron antes que tu no significa que no te ame, ¡Merlín, si hasta tendré tu hija! ¿Por qué no puedes entender que te amo a ti?- El ex profesor notó como los ojos de ella se humedecían. –Ábreme la puerta- dijo Hermione.

-Hermione lo siento, lo siento…por favor, es que tengo miles de cosas en la cabeza y el verlo a el es otra amenaza.-

Hermione lo miro con los ojos humedecidos y resopló por su estúpido comentario.

-Está bien Severus, además ¿Cuándo llegaste?- Le pregunto ella.

-Hace una hora, los búlgaros también estaban llegando, creo que Dumbledore está aquí, pero no se en donde, solo vine para verte, y para hablar con la niña.-

Hermione entonces abrió los ojos y recordó que tenía que ir donde Camila y todo lo que ellos tendrían que hablar.

-Ábreme la puerta Severus, tengo mucha hambre y me has jodido el ánimo, y tengo que ir por Camila, cuando terminemos de cenar vendremos donde ti.-

Severus agitó su varita y le quitó el seguro a la puerta. Hermione se viró para abrirla, pero el fue más rápido y la volteo con brusquedad hacia el.

Severus se acercó hasta ella y le besó los labios con brusquedad haciendo que la joven gimiera. Severus la tomó de la cintura y Hermione dio un brinco mientras rodeaba la cintura de el con sus piernas. El le sacó la túnica como pudo tirándola a un lado, Hermione tenía mucha ropa, y el se desesperó. La chica movió sus caderas y pudo sentirlo que duro y listo para ella. Hermione jadeó cuando sintió la brusca manera en que Severus la sentó en el escritorio y había comenzado a devorarle el cuello.

Las manos de el recorrían todo el cuerpo de ella y se cerraban en los senos apretándolos. Hermione gritó pues estos estaban sensibles por su estado. Severus le quitó el vest que vestía Hermione encima de la camisa blanca. La joven estaba un poco nerviosa, pues el estaba siendo bruto con sus besos y en la manera en la que la acariciaba.

-Sev…Severus—Jadeó ella.

-mmmhm.- Fue lo único que el dijo.

Hermione tomó el rostro de el entre sus brazos y lo besó con calma, la lengua de ella recorrió los labios de el seductoramente y el gruñó producto del deseo. Severus se acomodó entre las piernas de ella. Hermione colocó sus manos en los botones de la túnica negra de Severus, pero este fue más rápido y con un movimiento de su muñeca ambos estaban desnudos. Hermione jadeo sorprendida, y el la miro a los ojos, ella notó como sus ojos oscuros se veían totalmente negros y llenos de lujuria y deseo.

Severus recorrió su vista en el cuerpo desnudo de la joven, que estaba sentada delante de el, notando algunas marcas rojas por sus bruscas caricias. Ella le pertenecía a el, a mas nadie, ella era toda de el. Una de sus grandes manos se coloco en el vientre de ella y lo acaricio, ahí era donde su hija aun no nacida descansaba, su bebé producto del amor de ambos. La mano de el bajo un poco mas hasta encontrar la intimidad de ella.

-¡Severus!- Exclamó la Gryffindor cuando sintió los dedos de el entrar en ella y moverse sin piedad.

-Tan húmeda- Gruñó el al sentirla.

-Mmhmm, Severus- Gimió nuevamente

¿Si, Hermione?- Preguntó el descaradamente, luego bajo sus labios y atacó los senos de ella.

Hermione volvió a gritar, los dedos de ella se enredaron en el cabello del Slytherin, y este succionaba sus pezones sensibles como si fuera un bebé hambriento.

-Por…por favor, Severus…-

El estaba descontrolado, luego de ver a ese "Maldito búlgaro" junto a su Hermione estaba endemoniado, ella le pertenecía a el, por siempre, así debía ser, quería marcarla por todas partes, que todos supieran que ella le pertenecía a alguien, como el a ella.

Los dedos de el que estaban en el interior de la joven se curvearon tocando ese punto, mientras sus labios seguían succionando desde los senos de ella hasta su cuello, Hermione se sentía poseída en ese momento por el deseo. Severus tocó con su pulgar ese botón de nervios que la hizo halarlo del cabello y gritar fuertemente mientras se arqueaba.

-Mmm… ¡AH!- medio gritó y gimió la joven cuando su orgasmo la acaparó.

Hermione se dejó caer encima de el, y Severus la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, la respiración de Hermione estaba totalmente agitada. La joven miró hacia abajo y notó que el todavía estaba duro, y necesitaba alivio, ella estiró su pequeña mano y los rodeo con los dedos.

-Hermione- Gimió el.

-¿Mmm?- Le preguntó ella mientras su mano se movía rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo en la virilidad de Severus.

El simplemente tiró todo lo que estaba encima del escritorio y la acostó en el. Hermione lo apretó con sus piernas mientras lo rodeaba por la cintura. Severus colocó su mano encima del estomago de ella y comenzó a acariciarla, por todas partes, se dio cuenta que sus senos estaban bastante marcados, y su piel estaba erizada. La punta de su miembro rozaba la entrada de ella haciéndola retorcer, pues aun seguía sensitiva por el orgasmo que había tenido hacia unos segundos. El solo quería que ella le suplicara, que le dejara saber que ella era toda suya.

-Severus, por favor- dijo ella con voz entrecortada, haciéndolo sonreír socarronamente. –No seas idiota Severus, maldita sea, ¡Acaba de entrar de una buena vez!-

Severus lo miró perplejo, y sintió como se le calentó la sangre excitándolo un poco más, sin decirle nada la penetro con brusquedad.

¡OH!- Gritó la Gryffindor.

-Eres mía…Hermione…de…mas…nadie… ¡DIMELO!- Le decía entre embestidas.

Hermione se retorcía de placer encima del escritorio, y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sus jadeos se hacían audibles al igual que sus gemidos, ella sabía que Severus estaba molesto por eso su actitud, cuando hacían el amor de esa manera era por algo. El estaba celoso, ella estaba molesta, ambos estaban tensados y estresados y además no sabían si sería la última vez que estarían juntos. Hermione abrió sus ojos perpleja pensando en eso último y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas. Ella tenía miedo de perderlo, odiaba que se pusiera en esa forma aunque le excitaba su posesividad, ella se movió junto con el haciendo que las embestidas fueran más fuertes y sonoras.

-Soy…tuya….Sever…us- Le contesto con dificultad.

El se reclinó un poco hacia al frente y acercó sus labios a los de ella, sus estocadas habían bajado la velocidad, simplemente la quería besar. Hermione abrió sus labios recibiendo la lengua de el en su interior.

-Te amo, con toda mi vida Herms.- Dijo el en voz baja.

Hermione sollozó fuertemente, ya no le importaba que la escuchara o viera llorar, se sentía vulnerable. Severus se enderezó nuevamente y volvió a embestirla con fuerza, ambos gruñían, jadeaban y gemían. Los dos se dejaron llevar por el potente orgasmo. Severus cayó encima de ella, pero se apoyó de sus codos para no hacerle peso.

-Yo también te amo- dijo ella en voz baja.

* * *

><p><strong>Break time…capitulo nuevo! Espero sus comentarios u opiniones :( pleaseee! Se cuidan mucho! Recuerden que esta historia la escribí para la diversión de ustedes y q la disfruten leyéndola. :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto CAMILA, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10<p>

Severus la miró a los ojos y la besó. El se separó de ella y Hermione gimió ante la pérdida de el. Severus encontró su varita encima de la mesa en donde ella estaba acostada y con un movimiento los limpió a ambos.

-¿Severus?- Lo llamó ella mientras bajaba del escritorio y buscaba su ropa.

-¿Si?- Le dijo el mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

-Todavía estoy enojada,- Le contesto mientras se vestía. –y mas porque me muero del hambre.-

El rio de manera ronca.

-No es chiste, nunca debes dejar con hambre a una mujer embarazada, no te metas con ella y su comida, ¡Jamás!- Le dijo seriamente.

Severus abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-Mierda- Protestó ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el mientras se le acercaba.

-¡Tu salvajismo! Eso es lo que pasa Severus.- Le dijo ella mientras el señalaba sus senos muy marcados y mordidos. –Eres un bruto, siempre que te encabronas haces lo mismo.- Le terminó de decir mientras cerraba su falda.

-Hermione perdóname, estaba un poco molesto…-

-Se que estabas molesto, lo sé…pero no te da derecho Severus, deja esos malditos celos, me cansas, tienes que confiar en mí, ¡yo te amo a TI!- Le gritó molesta.

-No es nada mas eso amor, es que, -El exhaló –estoy estresado, tengo la presión de Albus, de Voldemort, tengo la presión que tengo que protegerte, y ver al imbécil eso fue la gota que desbordó la copa…lo siento.-

Hermione lo miraba mientras se abotonaba su camisa. La joven se acercó hasta el quien estaba apoyado en uno de los pupitres mientras se estrujaba sus ojos con el talón de su mano, su cabello le cubría el rostro.

-Severus,- Le llamó mientras trataba de sacarle el cabello del rostro. Como siempre lo sentía tan fino. –todos estamos iguales, pero no puedes ponerte así, a mi no me gusta que te pongas de esa manera, solo te pido confianza.-

-Lo sé Hermione, pero ellos, te conocen, además son jóvenes…y yo- -

-¿Y TU QUE SEVERUS?- Le gritó exasperada, mientras se alejaba de el, Severus levantó la vista para mirarla. –No me vengas nuevamente con la estupidez de la edad Severus, no por favor. Si, ellos y yo tenemos casi la misma edad, o lo que sea, pero contigo es con quien deseo estar, tienes que entender eso. Yo también tengo estrés, tengo demasiado estrés, con todo lo que está pasando, el peor de todos es el miedo a perderte, porque créeme que estoy cansada con todo esto, quiero que eliminen a Voldemort, quiero casarme contigo, quiero tener a mi hija, eso es lo que quiero más nada, ¡Ah! E irnos lejos un tiempo.- Después de ella hablar, exhaló, pues le dijo lo que sentía.

El corazón de Severus se aceleró frenéticamente, su mirada se perdió en la de ella. Hermione lo quería a el, él lo sabía, solamente que estaba inseguro, la inseguridad que la mayoría de las veces en su vida lo había jodido, pero con el tiempo, tuvo que aprender a superar.

-Yo también me quiero ir un tiempo.-

-Y lo haremos- Le afirmó Hermione.

La joven se acercó hasta el abrazándolo. Hermione rodeó la cintura de él con sus brazos, mientras el rodeaba su cuerpo. Severus se dobló un poco para besarle la cabeza y con su protuberante nariz aspiró el tan conocido aroma de ella que lo tranquilizaba.

-Me tengo que ir- murmuró ella.

Severus la soltó poco a poco.

-Te amo Sev- Le dijo Hermione mientras lo halaba del brazo y lo bajaba a su nivel para besarlo.

-También te amo, amor.-

-Ve a tus habitaciones, báñate y come algo, ya mismo iré con Camila, tengo mucho que contarte y no sé como lo tomes.- Le dijo mientras recogía su túnica, la cual estaba en el piso tirada.

Severus la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Larga historia, te veo al rato, -Dijo cuando se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. -¡Oh Por Merlín Severus! ¿Esta puerta estaba abierta?- Preguntó entre sorprendida y asustada.

Severus rió fuertemente.

-Sí, se me olvido cerrarla nuevamente, lo siento.-

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Qué horror,- murmuró –adiós, y por favor, un poco mas de seguridad y confianza en ti y en mi…- Le dijo mientras salía del salón y el asentía.

Severus, la amaba, confiaba en ella, no confiaba en los demás. Hermione era su vida, y no deseaba perderla, ella lo devolvió a la vida cuando el sentía que no valía nada, y por ella el tiene más ganas de que todo acabe bien, que la luz gane y la oscuridad pierda. Quiere tener a su familia y quiere ser feliz.

-No Susie, ese no es el verde, es el azul…este es el verde- Le dijo Camila a la elfo.

-Gracias por decirme pequeña Camila.-

Hermione pudo escuchar como la niña reía levemente. La joven estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación mientras veía a Camila y a Susie colorear, ambas le estaban dando la espalda.

Hermione había estado casi todo el camino maldiciendo a Severus por el dolor que tenía en sus senos, y en medio del camino maniobró para quitarse su sostén. Casi corrió para llegar a la torre, pues se quería bañar y quería comer, estaba hambrienta.

-Hola- Dijo la joven en voz baja, mientras tiraba su túnica encima de la cama.

Camila se volteo y sonrió.

-¡Hermione!- Dijo emocionada mientras corría hacia ella. –Te extrañé-

Hermione se bajó en cuclillas para estar al mismo nivel de la niña.

-Yo también te extrañé cielo- Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. -¿Comiste?-

Camila sacudió la cabeza.

-Te estaba esperando-

-Okay, me baño y comemos. Susie, gracias por cuidarla, puedes traernos algo del Gran Comedor, es que no deseo bajar, cenaremos aquí.- Luego le daría explicaciones a sus amigos.

-Si Srta. Hermione Granger, les traeré la cena.- Y con un "PLOP" desapareció.

-Camila me baño rápido.-

La niña asintió, mientras Hermione se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño. Camila siguió coloreando, la verdad era que le encantaba dibujar.

-Joder-murmuró Hermione mientras se veía en el espejo. –Severus Snape eres un animal.-

Hermione se miró en el espejo que tenía en el baño y notó como entre las piernas estaba totalmente rojo, su estomago, sus senos estaban marcados y su cuello tenía una marca casi violeta. Ella en ese momento agradeció la magia, las pociones y el ser bruja, pues abrió uno de los gabinetes del baño y sacó una poción que era para eliminar marcas y manchas en la piel, rápidamente se las tomó, mientras se vestía iba notando como las marcas desaparecían. Hermione se colocó un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera bastante ajustados, y daba gracias a Merlín que aun le servían. Sabía que hacia frio así que decidió ponerse una camisa azul de mangas largas. Con su varita se secó el pelo y después se lo recogió en una despeinada cola, algunos flecos le caían en el rostro y ella se los escondía detrás de las orejas. Ella se miró en el espeja satisfecha, Hermione no era de las que se ponía maquillaje si no era necesario.

-Srta. Hermione Granger, ya la cena está servida- Dijo Susie en cuanto la vio salir del baño.

-Gracias Susie, te puedes retirar.- Le dijo Hermione con amabilidad.

Camila ya estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Hermione le sonrió a la niña cuando se dio cuenta que ambas estaban más o menos vestidas iguales, lo único que la camisa de la niña era en un azul más claro, tenían el cabello recogido de la misma forma, y pantalones de mezclilla, ambas tenían puestas sus medias, pero no sus tennis.

-Camila, cuando terminemos iremos donde Severus, ¿Okay?- Comentó Hermione.

-Está bien.- Le contesto mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Queremos hablar contigo.-

Camila dejó de comer y miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos. A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío, sentía que se miraba ella misma, sus ojos eran idénticos.

-¿De qué?- Preguntó la niña nerviosa.

-De muchas cosas cielo, mejor come.- Le contestó la joven cuando notó a la niña nerviosa.

Hermione no hizo más que probar el primer bocado y comenzó a devorar la comida, ella siempre criticaba a Ron por su forma tan asquerosa en comer, pero ella tenía bastante hambre, Camila hizo una pequeña mueca de asco.

-No comas así.- La reprendió la niña.

Hermione tenía la boca bastante llena, y cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo de vergüenza.

-Lo siento,- Dijo mientras tragaba. –tengo mucha hambre.-

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo la niña.

Cuando ambas terminaron de comer, y Hermione se sentía satisfecha, ambas se asearon y se colocaron sus tennis. Hermione llamó una vez más a Susie para que retirara sus platos. La joven ayudó a Camila para que se colocara su abrigo rosa y ella se colocó el suyo rojo.

-No me gusta el cielo gris, me da miedo.- Le dijo Camila mientras miraba hacia afuera y caminaban por el castillo.

-A mí tampoco me gusta.-

Le dijo Hermione. La joven agarró fuertemente la mano de la niña mientras se dirigían hacia las mazmorras, ahí hacia más frio.

Hermione dijo la clave y Camila ni la escuchó, estaba temblando levemente, odiaba ese pasillo tan oscuro, lleno de luces verdes, en los cuales solamente se escuchaba el eco de las gotas que caían del techo, o algún sonido de murciélago. La niña apretó fuertemente la mano de Hermione.

-Ya Camila, a mí tampoco me gusta,- Dijo calmándola –ya entramos.-

Camila abrió los ojos sorprendida, en donde vivía Severus era totalmente diferente a el pasillo, pues si era una habitación oscura, pero en la pequeña cocina había una ventana, la niña vio la sala, el pequeño comedor, muchos estantes con libros, la chimenea en la sala, un escritorio, al lado del comedor habían dos puertas.

-Severus- lo llamó la Gryffindor.

Una de las puertas se abrió y Severus salió de ella vistiendo un pantalón negro de mezclilla y una camisa del mismo color, tenia puesta sus botas negras, el cabello lo tenía húmedo.

Camila sabía que no le podía tener miedo a el, su mamá siempre le decía que era buena persona, solamente que las dos veces que lo había visto Severus era un hombre serio, y no demostraba cariño, aunque le llegó a sonreír.

-Ah, ya están aquí.- Dijo el calmado.

Severus se acercó a Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió, haciendo que Camila abriera sus ojos sorprendida, pues nunca había visto esa sonrisa en el, era sincera y llena de mucho amor.

-Si- Dijo Hermione quien haló a la niña de la mano y la paró delante de ella.

Severus miró hacia abajo, y Camila hacia arriba, de verdad ella quería abrazar a su papá y decirle que le hacía falta, que regresara con ella.

-Ah, Srta. Camila.- Dijo él con arrogancia, Camila hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Hermione resopló y rodó los ojos, ella sabía que en cuanto el supiera la verdad, el cambiaria esa actitud. Hermione le pasó por el lado con la niña de la mano y la sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor. Camila miraba todo a su alrededor asombrada, ese lugar era un pequeño departamento. Hermione fue a la cocina y como si estuviera en su casa y comenzó a hacer té.

-Hermione tenemos que hablar.- dijo Severus.

-Siéntate en la mesa, déjame preparar un té-

Severus le hizo caso como un niño y se sentó delante de Camila. Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos instantes y a él le recorrió un escalofrío pues sentía que lo miraba la misma Hermione. El sacudió la cabeza cuando sintió que le colocaban una taza delante de el.

-¿Tomas té, cielo?- Le pregunto Hermione a la niña.

Camila asintió.

Hermione le colocó una taza más pequeña a la niña, el té que había hecho era para calmar nervios. La joven observo como Severus y Camila le echaban dos cucharadas de azúcar a su té haciendo que la Gryffindor se estremeciera, pues le empalagó de tan solo pensar el sabor dulce, ella solamente le echo media cucharada.

Hermione rió, ellos se parecían.

-Camila, te queremos hacer unas preguntas.-

La niña los miró mientras tomaba de su té.

-¿Qué preguntas?- Le preguntó a Hermione mientras colocaba su té encima de la mesa y se acomodaba la manga de su abrigo.

-Empecemos por el gira tiempos que tienes pequeña, se que lo guardas dentro de tu camisa, lo he visto cuando duermes.-

Camila abrió sus ojos asombrada y luego su vista se posó de Hermione a Severus y viceversa.

-¿Qué hay con el?- Preguntó mientras lo apretaba a través de la camisa.

-Se parece al mío, y que yo sepa solamente hay uno como el mío, y no dos.-

Camila frunció el ceño, ella sospechaba que algo no estaba bien.

-Mira este es el mío- Dijo Hermione mientras mostraba su gira tiempo, Severus no decía nada solamente observaba expectante, se limitaba a ver las reacciones de la pequeña. -¿Me permites ver el tuyo?-

-¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué quieres ver el mío?-Preguntó Camila.

-Solamente quiero compararlos, tal vez estoy confundida.- Pero ella sabía que no. También lo sabía Camila.

La niña metió su mano dentro de la camisa y sacó el gira tiempos. Hermione lo tomó en su mano y jadeo, luego miró a Severus. Era el mismo, en oro amarillo y oro blanco, con el reloj de arena, y que marcaba el día, mes y año. Hermione lo volteo y en una de las partes encontró las iniciales HG. Camila se asustó cuando vio a Hermione, esta tenía los ojos cristalinos.

Camila sacó el gira tiempos de la mano de Hermione y lo volvió a guardar dentro de su camisa.

-¿De quién era ese gira tiempo Camila?- Preguntó esta vez Severus, pues sabía que Hermione ni podía hablar.

Camila sacudió la cabeza.

-De alguien…-Se limito a decir.

-Eso lo sé yo niña.- Dijo Severus de forma agresiva.

Camila lo miró con el ceño fruncido, bastante molesta.

-Severus cálmate- Intervino Hermione.

-Está bien,- suspiró –Lo siento Camila.- dijo Severus.

-Si no me quieres decir ahora, no lo hagas.- Dijo Hermione.

Camila asintió.

-Camila hay otra cosa, encontré esta poción en tu ropa ¿Qué es?- Pregunto la joven.

Camila abrió los ojos, había estado buscando la poción en todos lados, cada vez que tenía tiempo, cuando estaba sola en el baño de Hermione, o si Susie estaba distraída, pero la había buscado, y era que Hermione la tenía.

-¿De dónde la sacaste? Es mía.- Dijo Camila.

-Camila, ¿para qué es?- Preguntó Severus seriamente.

-Es una cura, para una mordida de serpiente- Dijo la pequeña.

-¿Te la dio Albus?- Pregunto el.

-No, es mía te dije, yo la traje.-

-¿Para quién es?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Es pera ayudar a alguien. Que no muera, alguien a quien quiero.- Dijo la pequeña mientras miraba a Severus, Hermione jadeó levemente.

La poción era para Severus, la niña había venido para salvarlo, pensó Hermione.

-¿A quién?- Preguntó el ex profesor.

-No te puedo decir, no te puedo decir todavía. No hasta que confíe en mi.- Dijo al niña casi asustada.

-Está bien Camila, está bien.- Hermione tomó la pequeña mano de la niña entre las suyas para tranquilizarla. –Te voy a decir algo, ¿Okay?-

Camila ya no se atrevía a contestar, simplemente miraba de hito en hito a ambos adultos.

* * *

><p><strong>Break time…capitulo nuevo! Espero sus comentarios u opiniones :( pleaseee! Se cuidan mucho! Recuerden que esta historia la escribí para la diversión de ustedes y q la disfruten leyéndola. Esta semana voy a estar bastante ocupada, como saben tengo dos trabajos y además es la semana de acción de Gracias y eso… cuídense mucho, que pasen linda semana y tan pronto tenga la próxima oportunidad les subiré capítulos, ya se está acabando la historia. :) y gracias por leerla, comentar, colocarla en favoritos, alerts y todo eso! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto CAMILA, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11<p>

-¿Qué haces Hermione?- Pregunto Severus.

-¿Quieres saber para quien es la poción?- El asintió. –Pues cállate.- Le dijo ella. Hermione miró a la niña quien estaba tensa. –Camila recuerdas que me dijiste que eras mestiza, que tu papá era mestizo y tu mamá nacida de muggles.- Camila asintió.

Hermione sintió como Severus se tensó a su lado.

-Me acuerdo que me dijiste que tu mami era ¿Gryffindor?- Camila asintió. -

-Le dijiste a Ginny que tu color favorito es el verde como tu papi, ¿Cierto?- Camila asintió, y se movio incomoda en su asiento. –cuando viste mi tatuaje lo reconociste como Slytherin, me dijiste que sabias por tu papá, ¿El era Slytherin?-

Camila miró a Hermione, no quería contestar, no se atrevía, ella posó su vista en Severus, y este la miraba tratando de averiguar lo que pensaba.

-Si- Dijo Camila en voz baja, mirando a Hermione.

Hermione sintió su corazón latir en sus oídos, sabía que no podía presionar a la niña, pero Severus tenía que escuchar todo eso. Tenía que confiar en la niña si la poción era para el.

-Me dijiste que tu mamá cumple en septiembre, -Hermione rió levemente- -¿Sabes? Yo cumplo en septiembre.- Severus miró a Hermione interrogante.

Camila no hacia ningún gesto, ella sabía que si se movía o decía algo su papá se molestaría y no le creería.

-Cumples en enero nueve, ¿No sabes cuándo cumple tu papá Camila?-

Severus volvió a tensarse al lado de la Gryffindor, Hermione entrelazó su mano con la de el para calmarlo.

Camila miró a Hermione y volteó la vista, sentía como sus ojo se humedecían.

-Hermione, está llorando- murmuró Severus.

-Camila, no llores.-

La niña miró a Hermione con coraje.

-¡No estoy llorando!- Le dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima traicionera que le resbaló por la mejilla. –Mi papá cumplía el mismo día que yo.-

Camila miró a Severus y a Hermione y ambos tenían los ojos bastante abiertos.

Camila frunció el ceño más todavía. Hermione dejó salir un suspiro algo tembloroso, ya ella sabía quién era Camila, pero Severus no. El hombre estaba un poco en shock.

-Gracias por decirme cielo.- Dijo Hermione.

-Tú me estás haciendo muchas preguntas, y eso no me gusta, no me gusta que el me mire así tampoco, yo no lo he hecho nada…solamente…nada.- Dijo Camila indignada.

Severus se acomodó mejor en su silla y se aclaró la garganta.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.- Dijo Severus.

-Camila, Giny también me dijo el nombre de tus papás.-

Camila sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente haciendo que varios mechones de su cabello le cubrieran la cara, mientras salían de su despeinada cola.

-No ¿Qué?- Preguntó Severus. Confundido.

Camila entendía que Hermione sabía algo.

-¿Jean y Tobías?-Pregunto Hermione, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, y algunas lagrimas estaban bañando su rostro. -¿Sabes que esos son nuestros segundos nombres Camila?-

Severus no supo como volver a respirar, miró a la niña y repasó toda la conversación.

_Papá mestizo, mamá de hijos muggles._

_Papá Slytherin, mamá Gryffindor._

_Papá cumplía en enero, mamá en septiembre._

_Tenía un gira tiempos._

_Su parecido con Hermione._

_Su cabello negro, su propio cabello negro._

Tenía que salvar a alguien con esa poción, si ella había venido del futuro era porque sabía que algo iba a sucederle a esa persona que quería, quería ayudarlo. Une escalofrío le recorrió. Hermione no podía ser, la niña estaba aquí, entonces esa poción era para salvarlo a el.

Tenía a su hija, frente a el.

-Camila Eileen Snape.- Dijo el en voz baja, pero audible.

Camila levantó los ojos, el había dicho su nombre completo, su papá la reconocía.

Severus se levantó de su silla y se puso en cuclillas delante de la niña. Sus enormes manos alejaron el cabello que tapaba el rostro de la pequeña.

-¿Viniste a salvarme a mí?- Camila asintió contestándole.

-Te quería conocer, mami no me hubiese dejado. Quiero que estés conmigo y con mi mamá.- Hermione sollozó audiblemente.

Severus tomó el rostro de la pequeña entre sus manos.

-¿Sabes que me pasará en la guerra?- Preguntó el.

-Mami me dijo que una serpiente te mordía, por eso ella llevaba tiempo haciendo esa poción, para poder salvarte. Lleva tratando de hacerla desde que me acuerdo.-

Hermione se paró de su silla y se colocó junto a Severus, ambos mirando a la pequeña.

-Severus, creo que no debemos de seguir preguntándole sobre el futuro…- Dijo Hermione mientras ponía su mano encima del antebrazo de el.

-Solo una última pregunta Herms,- Dijo el colocando sus manos encima de las de Camila. -¿Te envió la Hermione de tu tiempo, o Albus? ¿Quién te envió para que me dieras esa poción?-

Camila sacudió al cabeza y su cabello volvió a cubrir su rostro, Hermione estiró su mano y se lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

-Mami estaba hablando con tío Harry, tío Ron y mi tía Ginny,- Severus hizo una mueca al escuchar a la niña como llamaba a los amigos de Hermione. –yo la escuché decir que iba a venir para poder darle la poción a ti,- Dijo mientras miraba a Hermione- algo de explicarte, no entendí bien, solamente quería conocer a mi papá, porque ya todos lo conocían y yo no. Sabía que si el se tomaba esa poción podía regresar conmigo, o algo así, pero _Abus_ me dijo que tenían que confiar en mi primero para que el pudiera tomar esa poción.-

-Viejo mentiroso, y decir que eras su sobrina.- Dijo Severus refiriéndose a Albus.

-Lo siento- murmuró Camila.

Severus miró a Hermione y esta no dejaba de limpiarse las lágrimas, pero seguían saliéndole más. La joven Gryffindor se puso de pie y les dio la espalda a ambos, tratando de componerse. Camila se sentía un poco nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, su papá la seguía mirando de manera extraña.

-Camila…-dijo en voz baja.

La pequeña lo miró a los ojos y lo próximo que sintió fue como Severus la tomó en brazos. Hermione no se había percatado cuando Severus se puso de pie con la niña en brazos, el simplemente se limitó a abrazarla, no lloraba, aunque tenía ganas, sentía su corazón ensancharse al saber que tenía su propia hija en sus brazos. El se alejó de la mesa y caminó por la sala sin creerlo todavía, le regalaba pequeños besos a la cabeza de la niña quien la tenía apoyada en el hombro de su padre.

Hermione se limpio los ojos cuando sintió a Severus a su lado, ella se quedó un rato mirando la escanea, el tenia los ojos cerrados y acariciaba de manera circular la pequeña espalda de la niña, la podía escuchar llorando en voz baja. Hermione sintió como su estomago se contraía, y su corazón latía rápidamente, ella nunca pensó en ver a Severus de esa manera.

Severus, era un hombre frio, nunca demostraba sus sentimientos, solamente a Hermione, y la emoción de ser padre lo embargaba, pero el simple hecho de tener a ese bebé ya en sus brazos, y con seis años hacía que su corazón se sintiera cálido, emocionado y con algo de miedo, miedo a perder la batalla, miedo a no poderla ver crecer, a no poder ver a Hermione con el bebé de ambos, sabía que Camila tenía que regresar al futuro, a donde pertenecía, pero no iba a desaprovechar esos minutos en los cuales su pequeña valiente, su hija, la niña que llegó hasta allá para salvarlo de la muerte, se alejara de el.

-Severus...- Lo llamó Hermione con su voz ronca por el llanto.

Hermione colocó su mano en la espalda de Camila, y Severus sintió como la niña lo abrazaba más fuerte por el cuello. Severus miró a Hermione un poco desconcertado.

-Tenemos que…que ir donde Albus…-

Severus se aclaró la garganta, no confiaba en el sonido de esta.

-Sí, ¿Qué haremos con Camila?-

Hermione lo miró unos segundos, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que podía pasar con la niña, pero de algo estaban seguros ambos, nada le podía suceder a su pequeña hija.

-Es mejor que hablemos con Albus, no sé si la pueda regresar…o que…- Dijo Hermione

Camila levantó su cabeza y miro a Hermione con sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

-Yo quiero irme con mi papá- protestó Camila, mientras volvía a abrazar a Severus.

Hermione miró a Severus y el sacudió la cabeza levemente sentándose en el sofá de su pequeña sala, acomodó a la niña en su regazo.

-Camila, no puedes venir conmigo, -La niña quien lo estaba mirando, bajo la vista decepcionada. –te pueden pasar muchas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti por lo que hiciste, hay que tener mucha valentía para eso. Creo que serás una excelente Gryffindor.-

Hermione rió levemente y la niña sacudió la cabeza.

-Mami dice que seré _Sytherin, _como tú.- Dijo la niña haciendo que Severus riera un poco.

El miró a Hermione y esta se encogió de hombros sin saber que decirle.

-Okay, eso se sabrá el día en que vengas a Hogwarts, pero en estos momentos lo que te puedo decir cielo, es que no puedo llevarte conmigo, sería muy peligroso.-

La niña lo miró con algo de temor.

-Tienes que llevarte la poción, no te puedes morir, tienes que estar en casa, conmigo y con mami.-

Hermione sintió como su respiración se contuvo, como su corazón le dolió, se sintió hasta mareada, la niña no podía llevarse a su Severus, no podía dejarla sola.

-Hermione ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el mientras sentaba a la niña en la silla y se acercaba a la joven.

La Gryffindor apretó los ojos y asintió levemente.

-No lo estas- dijo el.

-Severus, no te puedes ir.- Le murmuró ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-No me iré…no te pienso dejar sola.-

-Papi, tienes que venir conmigo.-

Severus sintió como su corazón le llego al estomago al escuchar a Camila llamarlo de esa manera. El miro a Hermione y la joven pudo jurar que los ojos de el se cristalizaron.

-Severus por favor- le suplicó ella

-Hermione, ¿Qué sucede?-

-No te puedes ir,- Le dijo ella llorando. –no, nos puedes dejar- volvió a decir, pero esta vez se llevó una mano a su vientre. –Por favor.-

-Oh, Hermione- Dijo el mientras la abrazaba. –No te dejaré, jamás…lo que no sabe la pequeña es que si me salvo ahora, cuando ella regrese yo estaré ya allí, en su tiempo.-

Ella se despegó de el y lo miro con ojos llorosos.

-¿Me lo prometes?- Le preguntó ella.

-Te lo prometo.-

-Está bien-

Hermione se limpio los ojos y se acercó a la niña.

-Tenemos que irnos Camila.- Le dijo mientras estiraba la mano para dársela.

-No quiero- Dijo la pequeña.

Hermione suspiró y se bajó en cuclillas delante de la niña.

-Cielo, tenemos que irnos, tenemos que ir a ver a mis amigos, y a Albus…tu pa- - Hermione miro al Slytherine y luego a la niña. –Severus tiene que irse, y no te puedes ir con el, pero escúchame bien, el se tomara la poción,- La niña vio a su padre y el asintió. –y se salvará, cuando regreses al futuro el estará contigo, te lo prometo.-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Camila insegura.

-De verdad.- Dijo Hermione.

Camila se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó. Hermione se sorprendió un poco, pero le contestó el abrazo mientras se ponía de pie y la cargaba. Severus se acercó a amabas y las abrazó.

-Todo saldrá bien.- Fue lo único que el le dijo a su mujer y a su hija.

* * *

><p><strong>Wuaoosss! Muchas gracias por los mensajes, los alerts, favorites, de todo..sig<strong>**an regando la voz sobre la historia hehe! Me pasman con las cosas q dicen de vdd! Haha, tan modesta yo haha!...anyways, aquí aproveché el break q tuve para subir capitulo, esto no acaba aquiii…faltan unos cuantos hehehe!..ay Dios miiio, creo q tengo hasta los cachetes rojos lol! Bueno mi gente, se cuidan mucho y espero poder subir otro bien prontito! Muchos besos y muchas gracias y ya saben espero sus comentarios hehehe!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto CAMILA, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12<p>

Hermione y Camila se despidieron de Severus, aunque la niña no tenía ganas de alejarse de su papá, nunca lo había conocido, y lo que más deseaba era estar con el. Hermione se llevó la poción, y las dos se dirigieron al gran comedor en donde estaban todos los de la Orden, algunos magos de distintos países, los profesores y Albus.

Dumbledore se acercó a la Gryffindor, y se dio cuenta que esta había llorado.

-Srta. Granger ¿Está bien?-

Hermione entornó los ojos hacia el, pero antes de contestarle se aseguró que nadie estuviera escuchándolos.

-Oh, todo perfecto señor director, solamente que descubrí que ella es mi hija.- Dijo con una mezcla de sarcasmo e ironía mientras señalaba a Camila.

Dumbledore rió y sacudió la cabeza, Hermione se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-Venga Srta. Granger vamos con los demás, tenemos que hablar.-

-Espere Director, antes de hablar, le pregunto ¿Qué haré con la niña?-

Dumbledore miró a Camila y la pequeña lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos grandes iguales a los de su madre.

-Creo que lo mejor será llevarla a uno de los escondites, Narcisa estará en una de las cámaras secretas y será mejor que la dejemos con ella.-

Hermione asintió levemente.

-Okay, pero, ¿está seguro de que estará a salvo?- Le pregunto preocupada.

-Si Srta. Granger.-

Dumbledore se volteo y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores en donde estaban los demás. Hermione se percató que los estudiantes también estaban allí, eso quería decir que los iban a preparar para esconderlos.

-Herms, ¡qué bueno que llegaste!- Dijo Ginny. -¿Dónde estuviste? Te estuvimos esperando en la cena.

-Sí, estaba cenando con Camila en la habitación, no me sentía bien.-

Ginny miró a la niña, y asintió. La pelirroja se acercó hasta su amiga y le hablo en secreto.

-¿Y Snape?-

Hermione miró a su alrededor y todos los de la Orden estaban enfuscados en sus conversaciones. Ella agarró la mano de la niña y la pegó a su cuerpo.

-Lo sabe, el está feliz, tranquilo…-

-Que bueno amiga.-le comentó sonriendo.

-Gracias-Le contesto Hermione de la misma manera.

-¡SILENCIO!- Dijo Dumbledore en voz alta, con su varita pegada a su garganta, todos en el gran Comedor se callaron. –Estamos aquí, por obvias razones, tenemos una amenaza de ataque al amanecer, y ahora mismo tenemos que esconderlos a todos, sigan las instrucciones, el orden, y por favor mantengan la calma.-

-¿Y SI QUIERO LUCHAR?- Gritó uno de los jóvenes que estaba en la mesa Gryffindor.

-¡SI, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO!- Gritó otro chico desde la mesa de los Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore se volteó hacia la mesa en donde estaba la Orden, y ellos asintieron estando de acuerdo, mientras más gente los ayudara a luchar, mejor.

-Solamente los que sean mayores de 17 años, podrán luchar, -Se escucharon unas protestas en el comedor. –se escogerán a estos ya que ante la ley mágica son mayores de edad, los que desean participar pónganse de pie en estos momentos y hagan una fila en el pasillo del medio.-

Un grupo de unos 15 jóvenes de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se acomodaron en la fila, de Slytherin solamente quedaba uno, y no se atrevía.

-Necesito que sigan todas las instrucciones que les dé el Remus Lupin.-

Dumbledore se volteó y miró a la mesa.

-Llegó la hora de tomar nuestros lugares- El miró a un grupo de jóvenes. - Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil, Pavarti Patil y Zacharias Smith llévense a el grupo de la izquierda a la cámara secreta que les había dicho anteriormente, ya saben la clave.

Los jóvenes asintieron, y bajaron del lugar en donde estaban y se dirigieron a su grupo, rápidamente los chicos salieron junto con su grupo.

-Harry, ¿Crees que es buena idea lo que está haciendo Dumbledore?- Le preguntó Ron a su amigo.

Harry hizo una mueca de ardor y se apretó su cicatriz, el sabía que Voldemort estaba cerca.

-Confío en el, los pondrá en un lugar seguro.-

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-Me duele,- Dijo mientras se tocaba la marca. –pero estoy bien.-

Un estruendo sacó a todos de sus conversaciones, Hermione miró su reloj muggle y se dio cuenta que ya era media noche, no podía creer que el día había pasado rápido.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- Preguntó Ginny asustada.

Otro estruendo sonó a lo lejos.

-¡Nos atacan! ¡Se han adelantado!- Gritó Dumbledore.

-¡Vamos, vamos! Es hora de ponerse al ataque.- Les dijo Lupin a los chicos, mientras Los Weasley, Tonks y Kingsley le seguían le paso.

-Albus, tenemos que sacar a los chicos de aquí.- Dijo Minerva, y los otros profesores se acercaban a ella.

-Lo sé Minerva, quédate aquí, voy a ver lo que está pasando.- dijo el viejo profesor, mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

-¡DUMBLEDORE!- gritó Harry.

-Harry, quédate aquí,- Le dijo él y otra explosión resonaba a lo lejos. – enseguida vuelvo.-

Los búlgaros amigo de Dumbledore se fueron junto con el.

-¡Argh!,- Dijo Harry quejándose de dolor. –está cerca.-

Camila no entendía que pasaba, simplemente se tapaba los oídos, pues las explosiones parecían truenos. Hermione sacó su varita de su bolsillo trasero y la cargó.

-Cielo, necesito que me abraces con todas tus fuerzas, pon tus piernas aquí- Le dijo mientras hacía que las piernas de Camila rodearan su cintura. –eso, abrázame por el cuello, no voy a permitir que te pase nada, te lo prometo.-

-Hermione tienes que llevarla a donde mi mamá- Dijo Draco. – ella se puede encargar de la niña en lo que tú y Ron buscan el colmillo.-

-Draco, se lo que tengo que hacer, pero en estos momentos no sé dónde diablos esta ella.-

-Vengan, síganme- Dijo el rubio, mientras bajaba de pódium en donde estaba la mesa de los profesores seguidos por Hermione con la niña en brazos y Ron.

-Hermione ¿A dónde van?- Preguntó Ginny.

-Iré a esconder a Camila, Harry deberías ir con Luna a buscar la diadema.-

-¿Y yo qué?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Gin, ayuda a esconder a los otros chicos, busca el equipo que les tocaba hacerlo….tengo que irme.-

-¡Ron, Hermione!,-los llamó Harry- antes de que se vayan tengo que entregarles las copas.-

Ron asintió, y corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo y Harry le entregó una pequeña mochila que contenía el Horrcrux, luego salió corriendo junto con los demás.

Mientras ellos corrían saliendo del Gran Comedor, en el pasillo de afuera comenzaban a verse destellos de hechizos azules, rojos y verdes.

Camila se quejó un poco y Hermione la apretó más contra ella.

-Draco, ¿Dónde está tu mamá?- Preguntó Ron.

-Cerca de las mazmorras de Slytherin.-

-Mierda- murmuró Hermione.

-¿Necesitas ayudas Herms? ¿Si quieres la cargo yo?- Se ofreció Ron.

-No, estoy bien…sigamos.-

Dumbledore, junto con varios de sus amigos estaban en la lucha, no sabían nada de Voldemort, solamente ellos trataban de que los mortífagos no entraran al castillo, cosa que no podían evitar tan fácilmente.

Harry Potter se encontraba con otros de sus compañeros en el Gran Comedor junto con Luna, varios estudiantes que pertenecían a la orden y profesores.

-Harry creo que deberíamos salir de aquí, las explosiones se escuchan cada vez más cerca y tú y la señorita Lovegood tienen que buscar el Horcrux.- Dijo Mcgonagall.

-Lo sé profesora, ¡Argh!- El joven protestó y se apretó la cicatriz.- Vamos Luna, tenemos que encontrar esa diadema.-

-Está bien Harry.-

-Esperen- Dijo Colin Creevey

-¿Que pasa Colin?- Preguntó Harry

-Quiero ir con ustedes, necesitan a alguien que le cubra las espaldas, quiero luchar ya.-

-De acuerdo, ven…vamos Luna.-

Los tres jóvenes salieron del gran comedor encontrando un caos en el pasillo. Mcgonagall juntó a las varias personas que quedaban en el comedor y los sacó por una de las puertas secretas, de repente se escuchó una explosión en la puerta del gran comedor y risas endemoniadas, una era la de Bellatrix, esto hizo que los profesores y algunos estudiantes pertenecientes a la orden se quedaran para luchar mientras Mcgonagall corría junto con los estudiantes por un pasillo largo.

Harry cerró los ojos y pudo visualizar a Voldemort entrando por un pasillo oscuro, el sabia que se dirigía a la casa de los gritos. El joven Gryffindor se apoyó de una de las paredes y jadeó bruscamente por la visión que tuvo de Voldemort.

-Harry, ¡Harry!… ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Luna mientras lo sacudía por el brazo.

-Sí, si…- Dijo el con la voz un poco ronca.

-Harry, Luna… ¡rápido, ahí vienen mas mortífagos!- Les dijo Colin

Los tres jóvenes señalaron a los malhechores con sus varitas y le gritaron "Stupefy".

-¡Corre, Corre!- Gritó Harry.

Lucius Malfoy se dirigía en busca de Snape, el sabía que su "amigo" estaba en algún lugar del castillo, lo más probable en el lugar en donde estaban sus mazmorras. Lucius corrió a toda velocidad. Por los pasillos oscuros que lo conducían hasta el área de los Slytherin. Tirando varios hechizos y esquivando algunos se encontró con Severus.

Snape abrió los ojos perplejo cuando vio a su viejo amigo Lucius correr hacia el.

-¡Severus, El señor tenebroso te espera, no se para que!- Le dijo un poco agitado por estar corriendo.

-Eh, yo iré enseguida Lucius, ve adelantándote.-

-¡NO!, grito Lucius desesperado. –tengo que llevarte personalmente.-

Severus sabía que Voldemort quería al chico, o sea a Potter.

-Vamos- Fue lo único que dijo Snape.

Ambos estaban corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, algunos mortífagos se encontraron con ellos, pero seguían en guerra con otros magos, los buenos.

-Mierda- Murmuró Severus cuando vio a Hermione, Draco y Ron corriendo hacia ellos, sabía que una de las cámaras estaba por cerca, había un grupo de chicos con ellos, pero no veía a Narcisa por ningún lado.

-Vaya, vaya- Dijo Malfoy padre mientras señalaba a los tres con sus varita.

-Padre- siseó Draco, señalándolo igual con la varita.

-No me digas padre, tú no eres mi hijo, traidor a la sangre, igual que tu madre.-

Severus miró a Hermione quien abrazaba fuertemente a la niña. El no podía permitir que nada pasara.

-Lucius yo me encargo de ellos.- dijo Severus.

-Vete a la mierda Snape, Draco, la sangre sucia y el pelirrojo tienen que pagar.-

Severus se tensó cuando él señaló a Hermione con su varita, Lucius frunció el ceño y miro a Hermione dándose cuenta que ella tenía una niña.

-Vaya, si esto será mejor, la sangre sucia tiene una niña, esto será tan cruel, pero tan entretenido. –Rió el mortífago.

Eso fue lo que hizo explotar a Severus, este se volteo y le metió una patada en el costado a Lucius.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa Snape?-

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero no les harás nada, te dije que me encargaba.-

Severus se paró delante de los jóvenes, y estiró su varita hacia Malfoy padre.

-Severus, no…-Murmuró Hermione.

-Padre, es mejor que te rindas, a pesar de todo eres mi papá.-

Lucius escupió, mientras trataba de pararse del piso un poco tambaleante, mientras se apretaba el costado lastimado.

-Eres un traidor de mierda Snape.-

-No soy ningún traidor pendejo, hazle caso a tu hijo y entrégate.-

-Arrrgghh, -Dijo Lucius tomando impulso, y señalando con su varita. - ¡JAMAS! ¡Avada- -

-¡STUPEFY!- El Slytherin malo cayó al piso en un sonido sordo, y detrás de el apareció su ex esposa.

-Madre, ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Draco aliviado mientras la abrazaba.

-Matando mortífagos cielo- Dijo ella como si fuese lo más obvio en el mundo- ….es mejor que nos vayamos-

-Sí, vamos- Dijo Ron mientras comenzaba a correr seguido por Draco y la madre de este.

-Hermione dame a la niña.- Dijo Severus.

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces y le paso a Camila a Snape. Camila se aferro más fuerte a él.

-Vamos, vamos- Dijo Snape agitado y corriendo seguido de Hermione y el grupo de jóvenes.

Mientras habían comenzado a correr, Hermione agarró la varita de Lucios y siguió a Severus, los niños que le pasaban por el lado al cuerpo estupefacto del Malfoy mortífago le metían patadas con fuerza.

Corrieron lo más rápido que podían, Todos lanzaban hechizos a los demás mortífagos protegiéndose, se metieron por un pasillo totalmente oscuro, y al final de este había antorchas de color verde. Un poco más lejos, había una puerta que era como una piedra, Narcisa dijo la clave y esta piedra se rodó hacia el lado, luego se abrieron varias puertas, y después todos pasaron por un túnel, cuando entró el último, Draco estaba detrás de el y volvió a decir la clave para que la puerta mágica se cerrara.

Era bastante parecida a la cámara secreta en la cual Harry había salvado a Ginny, las antorchas se alumbraron rápidamente a su alrededor, era como si estuvieran debajo de la tierra. Los niños estaban sentados. Los más chicos lloraban asustados y los más grandes trataban de consolarlos. Narcisa Malfoy junto con su hijo, Katie Bell, Susan Bones y Terry Boot estaban verificando que no hubiera heridos.

-Camila ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Severus a la niña quien lo abrazaba fuertemente, su pequeño rostro estaba escondido en el cuello de el, la niña estaba temblando.

-No- dijo débilmente.

-¿Qué tiene?- Preguntó Hermione angustiada.

-Está asustada- Dijo Snape.

Hermione suspiró un poco aliviada, pensaba que estaba herida.

-Herms, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Ron.

-Si Ron, ¿y tú?-

-Si-

-Hermione ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Preguntó Severus.

Hermione asintió. Ron la apretó por la muñeca algo inseguro.

-Está bien Ron.-

-Todavía no confío en el.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione vio la cara encrespada de coraje de Severus y le habló a su amigo.

-Tienes que hacerlo, ¿No ves que nos defendió?-

Ron asintió y le soltó la mano.

Hermione y Severus se fueron a una esquina de la cámara.

-¿Estás bien cielo, no tienes nada?- Pregunto Snape preocupado, mientras que con su mano suelta le acariciaba el rostro a Hermione.

-Sí, lo estoy…el susto fue lo que me puso mal, pero ya se me pasó.-

Severus respiró un poco aliviado.

Camila miró a Hermione y su mirada estaba entristecida, estaba asustada y se quería ir de ahí.

-Lo siento Camila, lo siento mucho…-Le dijo Hermione a la niña mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Quiero irme de aquí- Dijo la niña.

-Camila, te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe te irás, todo estará bien.- Dijo Snape, seguido le beso la frente.

-Hermione nos tenemos que ir- Dijo Ron interrumpiéndolos.

Hermione miro a su hija y después a Severus, este le asintió levemente.

-Okay, espérame con Malfoy- Dijo Hermione.

-Camila vamos a llevarte con Narcisa, te prometo que cuando todo acabe, te buscaré para ayudarte a utilizar el gira tiempos, y regreses a casa.- Le dijo Hermione.

La niña sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente asustada.

-Hermione me tengo que ir.- Dijo Snape.

Hermione se le tiró encima y lo abrazó, el le contestó el abrazo.

-Te amo- Le susurró la joven –Regresa a mí, a nosotras.-

-Yo también te amo- Dijo el –Tu también regresa a mi.-

El se inclinó un poco y beso los labios de ella, sin importar que los demás los estuvieran viendo, en especial Ron que estaba horrorizado y Draco simplemente reía.

Hermione separó a Camila de Severus y la niña había comenzado a llorar.

-Papi, papi…no- Decía, haciendo que el corazón de ambos de partiera por la mitad.

-Pequeña, te prometo que estaré ahí cuando regreses a casa,- Dijo Severus mientras la abrazaba.

-Te quiero papi- Dijo la niña en voz baja.

Severus sintió su corazón hacerse más grande por el amor que le tenía a su pequeña.

-Yo también te quiero Camila.- Dijo el en el mismo tono.

Severus sintió que sus ojos se inundaban y miró a Hermione, la Gryffindor ya estaba llorando, el parpadeo, para limpiarse los ojos, le dio un último beso a la joven, llevó su nariz al cabello de Hermione y respiró profundamente, después hizo lo mismo con Camila, para así calmarse, luego salió de la cámara, por el mismo lugar en el que entró.

Hermione sollozó fuertemente abrazándose de la niña.

-Hermione, tenemos que irnos.- le recordó esta vez Draco.

Hermione se limpio los ojos y asintió y se dirigió hacia Narcisa.

-Camila, cielo…ella es la señora Malfoy, y ella te cuidará en lo que ayudo a Harry.-

La niña levantó la vista y miró a la señora, ella la había visto antes, sabía que era la madre de Draco, y era buena persona. Camila solamente negó un poco con la cabeza.

-No quiero, quiero irme a casa.- Dijo la pequeña.

-Pequeña tienes que entender un poquito, te prometí que vendría por ti, tienes que creerme.-

Las personas que estaban cerca de ellas las miraban con el ceño fruncido sin entender.

-No mami.- Dijo Camila mientras abrazaba a Hermione y escondía su rostro en el cuello de la joven.

-Joder- Murmuró Hermione.

Camila nunca la había llamado así, no sabía si era una manera de convencerla o porque simplemente le salió llamarla de esa manera.

-¡Hermione date prisa!- Dijo Ron.

-Enseguida voy.-

Hermione colocó a la niña en el piso y se piso en cuclillas delante de ella.

-Bebé, por favor coopera un poco, la señora Malfoy cuidará bien de ti, también están otras personas que la ayudaran- La niña miro a su alrededor. –pero tienes que portarte bien, tienes que hacerme caso y confiar en que voy a volver.-

Camila sollozó fuertemente.

-Quiero irme a casa mami- Volvió a decir la niña, mientras su pié golpeaba el piso molesta.

-¿mami?- Preguntó Narcisa.

-Larga historia.- Se limitó a decir Hermione.

La joven besó la frente de la niña y luego se puso de pie.

-Confío en usted Sra. Malfoy, por favor cuídela.- Narcisa asintió mientras tomaba la mano de la niña.

-Todo saldrá bien-

Malfoy se acerco a su madre y se despidió, la señora estaba llorando.

-Cuídate hijo-

-Tu también madre.-

Los dos se dijeron que se querían. Malfoy tomó la mano de Hermione y la alejó de allí.

-¡Mami, mami…mamá!- Gritó Camila desesperada mientras Narcisa trataba de aguantarla.

Hermione apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. Ella se limpió el rostro y comenzó a correr seguida de Ron y Draco.

-¿Estas en serio Hermione? ¿Tienes una relación con Snape?- Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras corría.

-Callate Ronald, no tengo tiempo para hablar de eso ahora, quiero acabar con esta mierda y estar en casa con…mi familia- Le contesto y aceleró el paso dejándolo atrás junto con Draco, mientras el rubio reía fuertemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Despues de este capítulo comienzan los spiolers de Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows! Aunque habrá algunos cambios a mi estilo, pero recuerden que los personajes son de Rowling, y algunas de las ideas de los próximos capítulos, también recuerden que esto es un fanfiction y por eso tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar varias cosas. <strong>

**Muchas gracias por leerme, como siempre estoy bien agradecida con ustedes, ya q me hacen sonreír con cada reviews q me dejan, nuevamente gracias de antemano. Ahora si, espero q pronto tenga la oportunidad de colocar el próximo capítulo, se cuidan y pasen buena semana! Besos y muchas gracias! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto CAMILA, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13<p>

-Hermione, Weasley, hasta aquí los acompañaré,- Dijo Draco

Hermione sintió como su corazón se encogió levemente, aunque no eran los mejores amigos, el se había unido a ellos, y ahora se separaba para luchar, no sabían se sería la última vez que lo vieran.

Hermione se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó.

-Cuídate Malfoy- Le dijo ella.

-Ustedes también.- Dijo Draco.

Cuando Draco se alejó de ella, le extendió la mano a Ron y este le contestó.

-Suerte Malfoy.- Dijo Ron.

-Gracias, los veré luego, lo prometo.- Dijo el mientras les sonreía.

Draco se dirigió al lado opuesto de Hermione y Ron, mientras estos dos corrían hacia la cámara secreta en donde estaban los colmillos del basilico.

-Hermione, todavía no puedo creer que tengas algo con Snape- Dijo Ron mientras ambos corrían.

-Ese no es tu problema Ronald.-

-Claro que lo es, eres mi mejor amiga Hermione, y Snape ha sido un dolor en el trasero para nosotros, el tipo es un prepotente.-

-No hables así de el Ron, no lo conoces.-

Ronald se rió.

-Y supongo que tu si, ¿Verdad?-

Hermione volteó a verlo, y le lanzó una fuerte mirada.

-Ronald, ahora mismo lo importante es encontrar los malditos colmillos, y no mi vida, ni lo que tenga con Severus, no es el momento.-

Ella aceleró el paso, y el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza mientras la seguía. Ambos llegaron hasta el pasillo por donde estaba la cámara secreta. El lugar se veía húmedo, olía fuertemente, y estaba más alumbrado desde la última vez que Ron había ido ahí con Harry, solamente ese era el pasillo.

-Hermione ten cuidado, el piso esta resbaladizo.- Le dijo él mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga.

Hermione se tropezó levemente, y si no hubiese sido por la mano de Ron, hubiese caído al piso.

-Ya me di cuenta- Dijo ella.

-La última vez que vine aquí con Harry, no llegué mas allá de este pasillo, fue con el profesor Lockhart, que terminó siendo tremendo cobarde.-

Hermione rió recordando al profesor, y cuando todas tenían un pequeño enamoramiento con ese profesor.

-Si, como olvidar a Lockhart.- Dijo ella entre risas.

-Sí, y como olvidar que todas ustedes lo seguían para todas partes como bobas,-Dijo Ron con seriedad.- ¡Oh! Pero se me olvida, ya tienes a tu propio profesor, ¿No?- Dijo el molestándola.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido y soltándose de la mano de el siguió caminando rápidamente.

-Herms, fue un chiste, no era en serio…todavía no entiendo cómo puedes estar con Snape, Herms. Ese tipo nos ha jodido la existencia.-

Hermione respiró profundamente y se volteó a ver a su amigo.

-Ron cuando salgamos de todo esto, te prometo que te contaré, a ti y a Harry, pero ahora mismo mi prioridad es que esta guerra termine, poder ayudar a Harry a destruir las copas, y salir viva de todo esto, por favor, no sigas.-

Ron exhaló y asintió.

Hermione se viró y siguió caminando, luego se detuvo sin avisarle a el, y Ron chocó con su espalda.

-¿Qué demonios Herms?-

-Ronald, hay una telaraña enorme delante de la entrada de la cámara.-

Ron sintió como le recorrió un escalofrío, el le tenía fobia al susodicho animal, eran asquerosas y horribles.

-¡_Arania Exumai_!-Gritó Hermione mientras señalaba la enorme telaraña.

Ambos vieron como la telaraña desapareció y escucharon unos grititos, entonces supieron que la telaraña estaba llena de arañas, Ron estaba casi asustado, y lleno de asco.

-Vamos Ron- dijo Hermione mientras caminaba delante de el.

-Herm…Hermione, ¿Estás segura que ya no hay arañas?- Pregunto con cobardía.

-No Ron, ya viste como se destruyó la telaraña, y las arañas en ella, date prisa.-

Los dos Gryffindor llegaron hasta la entrada circular de la cámara, y vieron que estaba completamente cerrada. Ron dijo la clave en parcel haciendo que Hermione lo mirara sorprendida, mientras las serpientes en la puerta se movían.

-Harry me enseñó, ¿Sabías que el hablaba Parcel?- Le preguntó Ron a Hermione

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No, nunca lo supe- Dijo ella siguiendo a Ron mientras entraban a la cámara.

-Menos mal que no vimos la piel vieja del basilico.- Dijo Ron

Hermione se estremeció del asco.

-Menos mal- Dijo ella.

Ambos miraban todo en la cámara y no sabían cómo bajar hasta el piso, pues la entrada estaba bastante alta. Ron miró hacia abajo y se fijó que había una escalera pegada a la pared, parecida a las de las alcantarillas.

-Por aquí Herms- dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar.

Hermione volvió a mirar todo a su alrededor y lo siguió. Cuando los dos ya estaban en el piso de la cámara esta estaba llena de charcos de agua, los tennis de ambos se mojaron junto con la parte baja de sus jeans. Ambos tenían sus varitas hacia arriba listos para cualquier ataque y sus ojos bastantes abiertos mirando para todas partes.

-¡Allí!- Gritó Hermione señalando el final de la cámara.

El olor dentro de esta cada vez se hacía más fuerte provocando que ambos jóvenes hicieran muecas de asco.

-Hermione… ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?- Preguntó Ron mientras señalaba la enorme serpiente ya casi disecada y en excesivo estado de descomposición tirado en una esquina.

-Oh Merlín, que asco- murmuró Hermione mientras se tapaba la nariz con la manga de su abrigo.

-Busquemos el colmillo rápidamente.- Dijo Ron quien también estaba tapándose la nariz y boca con la manga de su abrigo. La peste era insoportable.

Ambos chicos miraban para todas partes, desesperados, sin encontrar algún colmillo tirado en el piso, ninguno deseaba acercarse al animal muerto y arrancarle uno.

-¡Carajo!- Gritó Hermione- Aquí está.- Dijo mientras corría hacia el colmillo.

-Bien- Dijo Ron.

-No pensaba arrancarle uno a ese animal, no soporto la peste Ron.-

Hermione sentía que se mareaba, y sentía su estomago revolcarse, ella pensaba que ese no era el momento para que su embarazo, le hiciera ese efecto, ella tenía que avanzar, pero no podía, sentía que sudaba frenéticamente, y se quedaba sin aire el olor era de lo peor.

-Hermione ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Ron al notarla tan pálida.

-No- dijo ella, quien se alejó de el y se paró al lado de una pared, mientras se apoyaba de esta había comenzado a vomitar.

-No puede ser- dijo Ron quien se acercó a su amiga y mientras esta vomitaba, él le recogió el cabello que le caía en el rostro y acariciaba su espalda.

Ron no le dijo nada, solamente espero que su amiga terminara, el sacó las copas que estaban dentro de la mochila y las puso a un lado en el suelo, luego tomó la mochila y la transfiguró en un vaso.

-¡_Aguamanti_!-Dijo el mientras le pasaba el vaso a su mejor amiga.

-Gracias- Dijo Hermione con su voz levemente ronca.

La joven se enjuagó su boca y se mojó el rostro, se sentía mal, no soportaba estar ahí, pero tenían que destruir las malditas copas.

Hermione se recogió su cabello nuevamente, y tomó el pañuelo que tenía las copas adentro, luego se arrodilló al lado del colmillo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Le preguntó Ron a su amiga.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-Vamos a terminar con esto Ronald, no soporto la peste.-

Ron asintió.

Ron y Hermione abrieron el pañuelo de seda color amarillo, las pequeñas copas de Helga Hufflepuff estaban delante de ellos, eran de platino, y tenían el escudo Hufflepuff. Ron agarro el colmillo de color amarillo y el cual tenía una mancha color negra, ninguno sabia porque era, pero esa mancha era el tinte que botó el diario de Tom Riddle cuando Harry lo destruyó.

El joven lleno de coraje espetó el colmillo en una de las copas, de esta salió un destello amarillo bastante grande que iluminaba casi toda la cámara, luego ambos escucharon un chillido.

-Date prisa Ron.- Dijo Hermione.

Ron espetó el colmillo en la segunda copa y ambos chicos vieron como salía la luz de esta, y entonces sintieron como la cámara comenzaba a temblar.

-¡Ronald!- Gritó Hermione.

-¡Ya voy!- Dijo el mientras rompía la tercera y última copa, acabando así con uno de los Horcrux.

-Las copas comenzaban a alumbrarse y un chillido salía de estas haciendo que ambos jóvenes se taparan los oídos, la cámara secreta había comenzado a temblar provocando que cayeran del techo pedazos de rocas, y de las paredes.

-Ron tenemos que irnos, se va a destruir la cámara.- Dijo Hermione mientras se ponía de pie.

Ron se levantó y agarró la mano de su mejor amiga para comenzar a correr. Mientras corrían, la cámara se iba destruyendo, estaba empezando a coger fuego el lugar debido a las fogatas. Ambos chicos tenían que esquivar las cosas que se interponían en su lugar arriesgando sus vidas mientras corrían.

-Date prisa Ron- Dijo Hermione.

-Ya casi llegamos a la salida.- Dijo el.

Cuando ambos llegaron hasta las escaleras, el lugar estaba casi quemándose y temblaba con más fuerza. Ron ayudó a Hermione a treparse a las escaleras y el la siguió, tan pronto llegaron al túnel, hubo una explosión dentro de la cámara haciendo que ambos jóvenes cayeran al piso para cubrirse del fuego.

-¡Vámonos Herms, vámonos ya!- Gritó Ron mientras el túnel comenzaba a temblar también, era como si todo el lugar se comenzara a destruir poco a poco, pero con brutalidad.

Hermione agarró nuevamente la mano de su mejor amigo y ambos corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, mientras brincaban algunos obstáculos, tenían el corazón latiéndoles frenéticamente, era de las peores sensaciones del mundo, sus vidas dependían de un hilo.

-Luna, no encuentro las diademas por ninguna parte- Le dijo Harry a su amiga.

-Harry, las diademas le pertenecían a Rowena Ravenclaw, tenemos que ir a su estatua.-

-¿Dónde Diablos esta su estatua Luna, tenemos que avanzar- Dijo Harry mientras ambos escuchaban un estruendo a lo lejos.

-Sígueme- Dijo ella.

Ambos chicos corrieron hacia la entrada nuevamente, pero Harry se detuvo cuando sintió que su cabeza casi explotaba del dolor, luego cerró los ojos y vio a Voldemort retorcerse de dolor, Hermione y Ron habían destruido las copas.

-¡Harry, Harry!- Gritó Luna mientras lo sacudía.-

Harry miró a su amiga rubia y sonrió.

-Han destruido las copas.- Dijo Harry.

-Eso está bien Harry, pero vamos a buscar la diadema.-

Harry asintió y siguió a su amiga. Ambos llegaron a la estatua, se veía sumamente elegante, pero era bastante alta. Estaba cubierta por una mantilla española color azul cielo. Alrededor tenía varias pinturas de paisajes hermosos.

-Harry, si me ayudas a levantarme, tal vez pueda ver si esta la diadema.-

-Sí, si…ven, pon tu pie aquí.- Dijo Harry mientras juntaba sus dos manos, para que la rubia pusiera su pié.

-No Harry,- Dijo ella mientras sacudía la cabeza- elévame con un _Wingardium Leviosa_, está muy alta la estatua.-

Harry asintió.

El joven apuntó a su amiga con su varita y dijo el hechizo, la rubia se elevó poco a poco hasta el alcanzar la estatua, con delicadeza movió la mantilla, y miró se quedó embelesada mirando la hermosa y elegante estatua.

-¡Oh Harry, es hermosa!- Dijo Luna con su voz de soñadora.

-Sí, si Luna, por favor…la diadema.-

-Oh, sí, cierto, perdóname- Dijo mientras reía levemente.

La joven buscó por todas partes la diadema, pero no la encontraba.

-Harry, no está.- Dijo Luna

-Mierda- murmuró el Gryffindor- Te voy a bajar-

Harry bajó a su amiga poco a poco.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí y buscarla.-

-Lo sé Harry,- Dijo Luna- pero no sabemos en donde esta-

Harry se quedó pensando un rato. En donde podría estar esa Diadema, en que otro lugar del castillo, si no estaba en su propia torre. ¿A qué parte iban los objetos desvanecidos, si no estaba ahí? Harry salió de sus pensamientos cuando tocaban con rudeza la puerta principal de la torre Ravenclaw.

-Luna, rápido metete dentro de la capa.- Dijo Harry mientras tomaba su capa de invisibilidad y se la ponía por encima, Luna se metió adentro con el.

-¿Quién será? Preguntó Luna, no había nadie en la torre, todos estaban escondidos.

-¡Abra esa puerta Mcgonagall, si no desea perder a otro estudiante!-

Harry reconoció la voz ruda de Amycus Carrow. Mierda, los mortífagos estaban en el castillo, de seguro, por Merlín, que Colin estuviera vivo, es lo único que pedía.

-Si usted dice que su hermana está ahí adentro, ¿Por qué no lo abre ella?- Preguntó Mcgonagall con frialdad.

Harry y Luna escucharon un fuerte cantazo.

-Eso es pera que no vuelva a hablarme de esa manera vieja bruja, ahora abra la puerta o busque a Flitwick.- Le gritó Amycus.

Harry sentía que la sangre le hervía, el no podía permitir que trataran así a su profesora.

-¡Mi hermana tiene que estar ahí!- Gritó nuevamente el mortífago.

Harry y Luna se miraron y sonrieron, cuando ambos entraron a la torre Alecto estaba merodeando en la torre y ambos chicos le lanzaron un hechizo.

Los chicos detuvieron su aliento cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y entraron Amycus, un hombre bastante feo y jorobado al igual que su hermana y detrás de el la profesora Mcgonagall.

-¿Quién demonios le han hecho a mi hermana?- Gritó Amycus. –Le echaron una maldición.-

-Solo esta aturdida.-

-¿Y a usted quien le preguntó vieja estúpida?-Gritó el mientras la escupía.

Harry no soportó más el maltrato y salió de su capa.

-No debiste de hacer eso, ¡_CRUCIO_!- Gritó Harry, mientras le lanzaba la maldición a Amycus.

El mortífago se tiró al piso mientras se retorcía de dolor, y se dio fuertemente en la cabeza cayendo inconsciente.

-Ya veo lo que quería decir Bellatrix,- Dijo mientras bajaba su varita y exhalaba con brusquedad. –tienes que desearlo de verdad.-

-¡Potter!- Gritó Mcgonagall -¿Qué haz hecho?-

-¿Qué? El la escupió- Dijo Harry –No lo podía permitir.-

-Potter…eso, este…pues fue muy cortés de su parte, pero tienes que salir de aquí, están en todas partes.- Le dijo la profesora con angustia.

-Harry la profesora tiene razón- Dijo Luna quien salía de la capa.

Minerva los había visto antes de irse del Gran Comedor, pero estaba asustada, esos niños eran como sus hijos, y no quería que nada le sucediera. En un momento de lucidez ella vio como Alecto se movía.

-¡_Imperio_!- Gritó la porfestora –Entréguenme sus varitas, ¡ahora!- Le gritó la profesora a la mortífago.

Alecto le hizo caso a la profesora, luego esta le lanzó otro hechizo dejándola inconsciente junto a su hermano.

-Tienen que irse de aquí, ahora mismo Harry-

-Tenemos que encontrar la diadema profesora, y no está aquí.-

-¿La diadema, de Ravenclaw?- Los dos jóvenes asintieron- No se sabe donde esta eso hace siglos Harry, nadie lo sabe.-

-Pero tenemos que encontrarla- Dijo Luna.

-Lo sé, mejor vámonos de aquí.-

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- preguntó Harry.

Minerva se acercó a ellos y los amarró con un hechizo de transfiguraciones, mientras los lanzaba en una esquina de la torre.

-Chicos,- Dijo Minerva –les tengo una mala noticia.-

-¿Cuál profesora?- Preguntó Harry, mientras los tres salían de la torre,

Harry y Luna estaban nuevamente dentro de la capa y seguían a Minerva.

-Colin ha fallecido- Dijo la profesora.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron de cantazo, Luna no pudo evitar lloriquear levemente, y Harry sentirse mal.

Cuando salieron de la torre vieron el cuerpo del chico en el suelo.

-No es justo profesora.-

-Lo sé Harry.- dijo mientras se detenía. –Tienen que salir de aquí ahora, voy a ver a Flitwick y a Sprout para ver en que podemos ayudar.

-El está cerca profesora, Voldemort está cerca.- Dijo Harry, y su cicatriz latió más fuerte.

En ese momento por el pasillo vieron a los susodichos profesores.

-Profesor,- Lo llamó Harry, haciendo que Flitwick y Sprout se sorprendieron, pues el chico estaba dentro de la capa. –Estoy aquí- Dijo mientras salía fuera de la capa.-

-¿Qué sucede Potter?, pensé que estaba fuera del castillo- Dijo Flitwick.

-¿Usted sabe o tiene alguna idea en donde pueda estar la diadema Ravenclaw?-

El profesor jadeó sorprendido.

-Por favor profesor dese prisa, tenemos que encontrarla.- Dijo Luna.

-Sé que es mi casa, chicos, pero no tengo idea, hacen siglos que no se sabe en qué lugar esta.-

Harry se sintió decepcionado, ¿entonces ese Horcrux era un mito? o ¿No existe?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Antes q todo espero q estén muy bien! Segundo MILLONES DE GRACIAS, no se ni cm mas agradecerles todas sus respuestas a este Fanfiction, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, como les digo esto lo escribi para que ustedes lo disfruten y se entretengan :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto CAMILA, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten :)**

Capitulo 14

Todos vieron como los Weasley, Lupin y Kingsley, junto con Dumbledore corrían por el pasillo hacia ellos, Harry sentía como su cabeza latía con fuerza.

-¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?- Preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

-No lo sé- Dijo Minerva

-¡Harry, Harry!- Le llamó la Sra. Weasley.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el un poco desorientado.

-¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?-

-Yo…yo no lo sé…se que ya destruyeron las copas, pero no se en donde están.-

-¿Qué esperas? Ve, búscalos.- Le dijo Dumbledore. –Vamos, tenemos que salir, por favor profesores, tienen que dividirse con los grupos.- Ordenó Dumbledore.

Harry salió corriendo de ese lugar en busca de sus amigos, mientras que los demás se enfrentaban a los mortífagos en la batalla de Hogwarts. Harry sintió como su corazón se encogió, ver a uno de sus amigos muertos en el castillo lo hizo pensar en tantas cosas, y poner en prioridad la destrucción de Voldemort y los Horcruxes. El se sentó en uno de los pedestales de las estatuas y sacó su mapa del Merodeador buscando a sus amigos. No podía ver a los nombres de sus amigos, aunque la densidad de puntitos moviéndose a la sala de los Menesteres podía estar ocultándolos, pensó. Ocultó el mapa nuevamente dentro de la bolsita que colgaba de su cuello, se tapó la cara con sus manos y pensó.

Voldemort supo que el iba a la torre Ravenclaw, por eso se encontró con Alecto allí, por eso Amycus también se dirigía a ese lugar.

Harry se quedó pensando en que Voldemort ya sabía que el estaba encontrando los Horcruxes, pero ¿Cómo diablos no podía encontrar la diadema, ni tan siquiera sabían cómo era? Hacían siglos que nadie veía la diadema, lo más probable nadie que viviera la había vuelto a ver, eso era seguro.

Entonces…

Nadie que viviera… ¿Dónde podría encontrar a alguien…?

Harry saltó del estante y se dirigió a la sala de Menesteres ahí pudo ver a alguno de sus amigos acomodándose para la guerra. Entonces lo vio a el también.

-¡Nick! NICK!- Le gritó Harry al fantasma casi decapitado.-

-¡Harry muchacho!- Le dijo Nick tratando de agarrar las manos de Harry entre las suyas, Harry se estremeció al sentir la frialdad del contacto.

-Nick, tienes que ayudarme ¿sabes quién es el fantasma de la casa Ravenclaw?-

-Oh, claro que sí, es la Dama Gris, pero ¿requieres de los servicios de un fantasma?-

-Tiene que ser ella ¿sabes donde esta?- Pregunto Harry angustiado.

Nick tambaleó su cabeza casi decapitada de un lado para el otro, mirando por encima de el desorden de estudiantes que luchaban que estaban debajo de el.

-Es esa de allá Harry.- Dijo el fantasma mientras señalaba el lugar. –La joven de cabello largo.-

Harry miró hacia donde señalaba el dedo transparente de Nick, y vio un fantasma alto, que se encontró con la vista de el mientras encarnaba una ceja y se alejaba traspasando un lugar.

Harry corrió tras de ella.

-HEY, espera, párate ahí.- Le dijo Harry a la fantasma.

La fantasma se detuvo un poco fastidiada.

-Necesito que me digas en donde está la diadema Ravenclaw.-

La fantasma rió.

-No puedes tenerla para beneficios de sabiduría.- Le dijo la fantasma.

-No la quiero para eso, la necesito para vencer a Voldemort, no me importa tenerla para mis notas. ¿Deseas que Voldemort se destruya verdad?-

-Sí, pero…no puedo dártela.-

-Está bien, solo dime en donde está y la busco.-

-No sé en donde está la diadema de mi madre.-

-¿De tu madre?- preguntó un aturdido Harry.

-Cuando vivía yo era Helena Ravenclaw.-

-Eras su hija, ¡pero entonces debes saber qué pasó con la diadema!-

-Aunque la diadema otorgue sabiduría, dudo que te ayude a destruir al mago que se dice llamar Lord Voldemort.-

-¡Pero es que ya te dije que no la quiero para mi sabiduría!-

Harry estaba exaltándose, y de malhumor.

-No tengo tiempo para explicarte, pero si quieres salvar a Hogwarts, me tienes que decir en donde está la diadema de tu madre.-

Helena Ravenclaw se quedó pensativa unos segundos mirando detenidamente a Harry, probablemente Dumbledore y Flitwick también le habían preguntado por la diadema.

-Yo le robé la diadema a mi madre-

-Tu ¿hiciste qué?- Preguntó Harry.

-Mi madre nunca admitió que la diadema se había perdido, aunque se sentía traicionada, ella disimulada dejando saber que aun la tenia, pero no era cierto.-

Harry no sabía cómo se había ganado la confianza de la fantasma, pero la dejó seguir hablando.

-Entonces cayó enferma, estaba muy grave,- dijo ella compungida –yo ya no estaba con ella, luego mandó un hombre que me había amado a buscarme, solamente quería verme una vez más antes de morir.

Harry seguía escuchándola detenidamente.

-El fue quien me mató, El barón era un hombre de temperamento, celoso, luego de herirme se mato así mismo.-

Harry entendía que era el Barón Sangriento.

-¿Y la diadema?-

-Escuché al Barón buscarme por el bosque y la escondí en un hueco dentro de un árbol en Albania.-

-Albania- repitió Harry. –¿Le has contado esta historia a otras personas, estudiantes?-

-Yo, no se...el era halagador…el me hablaba bien- Entonces Harry supo que hablaba de Tom Riddle.

-Tom Riddle si sabía como sacar información- murmuró Harry.

Entonces la diadema la tenía el, por eso era un Horrcrux, tal vez la había puesto nuevamente allí, pero no, la diadema había sido devuelta a su hogar, a su casa.

-¡El día que solicitó empleo en Hogwarts, si ese día!- Gritó Harry.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto la fantasma sin entender.

-Sí, el trajo la diadema, lo más probable es que la haya escondido en el castillo.- Dijo Harry. –Lo más probable la escondió cerca de la oficina de Dumbledore.

Harry corrió con fuerzas por los pasillos pasando por la oficina de Dumbledore, se encontró de frente con Hagrid.

-¡HARRY!-

-¡Hagrid! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Harry.

-Es la hora de luchar Harry- Le dijo el mientras señalaba a su perro Fang. –Por cierto ¿en donde están Hermione y Ron?-

-Es buena pregunta, no lo sé y a eso voy.- Dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a correr.

Harry corrió y cuando viró en una de las esquinas, casi resbaló y los vio a lo lejos, a sus dos mejores amigos, llenos de suciedad, amarillentos y llenos de cosas.

-¡Hermione, Ron!- Gritó Harry.

Ambos chicos los vieron y corrieron hasta donde estaba su amigo, Hermione lo abrazó.

-¿Qué demonios les pasó?- Les preguntó Harry

-Oh, Harry el lugar era horrible, apestaba y casi morimos en el intento.- Se quejó Hermione

-¡Pero lo logramos!- Gritó Ron.

-Sí, lo sé, lo pude sentir…entonces un Horcrux menos.-

-¡SI!- gritó Hermione emocionada.

-¿Pudiste conseguir la diadema?- Preguntó Ron.

-No, no he podido.- Dijo Harry, sus amigos se decepcionaron.

De repente hubo una explosión, haciendo que todo a su alrededor retumbara, y del techo cayeran polvos.

-¡Tenemos que irnos, se como es la diadema, vamos!- Dijo Harry.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Hermione quien corría al lado de su amigo.

-El pensó que nadie podía encontrar la diadema, pero la escondió en el mismo lugar en donde yo escondí el viejo libro de pociones, en donde todos han escondido sus cosas por siglos.-

-El cuarto de Menesteres.- Dijo Ron

Harry asintió.

Los tres chicos corrieron hacia la sala, y cuando entraron estaba vacía, excepto por una mujer, Ginny.

-¡Harry!- Gritó Ginny, mientras se acercaba a su novio.

La pelirroja corrió hasta su novio y lo abrazó, mientras lo besaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Harry.

-Mi familia me pidió que me quedara aquí, papá y mamá no quieren que nada me pase Harry.- Dijo Ginny

-Yo tampoco quiero que nada te pase.- Le dijo y volvió a besarla.

-Okay, okaaaaay.- Dijo Ron- Tenemos una diadema que buscar- Dijo mientras separaba a su hermana de su mejor amigo.

Hermione se acercó a Ron y lo empujó por ser tan estúpido.

-Oyeme ¿y eso?- Preguntó Ron mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Eres un estúpido Ron, déjalos ser felices.-

-Ooooh, ¿Cómo tu con Snape?-

Ron cerró rápidamente la boca, mientras Hermione abría los ojos sorprendida y Ginny jadeaba también sorprendida, Harry era el único que los miraba con horror.

-¿Qué, que dijiste Ron?- Preguntó Harry.

-Nada Harry,- Intervino Ginny –de seguro esta fastidiando a Hermione, mejor vamos a buscar eso.-

-Esperen si están evacuando el castillo, ¿Qué han hecho con los elfos?, ellos siguen en la cocina, lo más seguro es que nadie se acordó de las pobres criaturas.- Dijo Ron

-No me dijeron nada sobre ellos.- Dijo Harry.

-Cierto es, tenemos que ayudarlos. Gracias Ron- Dijo Hermione mientras se tiraba a abrazarlo.

Ron sonrió y le contestó el abrazo.

-Está por aquí, la diadema, lo siento.- Dijo Harry, mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido de Ginny, detrás de ellos estaba Ron y Hermione.

Los chicos pasaron por los pasillos de la sala, y Harry vio el armario en donde el había guardado su libro de pociones, también estaba varias cosas que le traían recuerdos. Dentro del lugar solamente se escuchaban las respiraciones de los jóvenes, y el zumbido del latido de sus corazones.

Harry se acercó hasta el armario, y estiró su mano para abrirlo, tal vez ahí estaba la diadema, la maldita diadema Ravenclaw.

-Detente Potter- Escuchó una voz detrás de el.

Los cuatro jóvenes se voltearon a ver quién era.

Crabbe y Goyle los estaban apuntando con sus varitas., Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny sacaron las de ellos para apuntarlos. En otros tiempos Draco estaría entremedio de esos dos robustos y grandes chicos, pero no, al parecer estaban solos. Harry sabía que Voldemort los había enviado, había visto hacia donde se dirigía Potter.

-¿Cómo demonios entraron aquí?- Preguntó Harry.

-Verás, aquí no lo sabían, pero este era el escondite de muchos mortífagos.- Dijo Goyle, quien para ser un chico grande y fuerte su voz sonó suave.

-¡Qué bien!- Dijo Harry con sarcasmo. –pero no han contestado mi pregunta, ¿Cómo entraron?-

Ambos chicos rieron fuertemente y luego señalaron el armario.

Los cuatro jóvenes se alejaron uno del otro poco a poco, si algo eran estos dos Slytherin, eran un poco brutos, y Harry y sus amigos lo sabían, con tan solo unas miradas sabían que rodeándolos podían atacarlos.

-El armario Evaneste- Dijo Harry.

-Harry, por favor- Dijo Hermione.

Crabbe y Goyle la miraron y sonrieron con malicia.

-Es la sangra sucia ¡_Avada Kedavra_!- Gritó Crabbe, pero Hermione fue más rápida y se tiró a un lado.

Le hechizo hizo que la habitación temblara.

¡NO!- Le gritó Goyle –si hacemos más movimientos será peor.-

Harry, se movía, mientras los veía distraído, arriba del armario estaba la diadema, solamente tenía que pedirla.

-¿Hermione estas bien?- Preguntó Ron.

-Si, Ugh…solo avancen.- Dijo ella mientras se escondía detrás de unas cajas.

-Harry no podemos lanzar hechizos, solo trata de localizar la diadema.- le murmuró Ginny

Harry ya sabía dónde estaba era cuestión de decir _ACCIO_ y esta iría directamente hacia el, pero estos dos orangutanes que tenia de frente eran una molestia.

-Solo queremos una cosa, no nos conviene estar aquí.- Dijo Harry.

-Me importa un carajo lo que desees Potter, nosotros venimos por ti, el Señor tenebroso desea tenerte en sus manos, y se lo cumpliremos, así que no hagas las cosas más difíciles.-

-Dudo que me deje ir con ustedes- Decía Harry mientras miraba hacia la diadema.

-Primero lucharemos- Dijo Ron

Goyle rió.

-No, ustedes morirán, traidores y sangre sucia.- Dijo Crabbe.

-Crabbe, por favor no seas estúpido, deja de lanzar hechizos, esta sala se caerá si seguimos haciéndolo. Si destrozas el salón harías lo mismo con la diadema, recuérdalo.-

Los chicos miraron a los dos Slytherin con confusión.

-¿Cómo saben de la diadema?- Pregunto Harry.

-Sencillo, si la tenemos nos ayudará a nosotros, y lo más seguro es que si te llevamos con Lord Voldemort, el no las dé.-

Harry rió con ironía.

-Yo no iré a ninguna parte con ustedes.- Dijo Harry.

-Eso lo veremos, ¡_Cruccio_!- Gritó Crabbe

Harry, evitó el hechizo, y se escondió detrás de unas cajas, Ron y Ginny también.

-Oh, vamos _Potty_, ¿Nos tienes miedo?- Dijo Goyle. –Crabbe, te dije que dejaras de lanzar hechizos.-

-¡Cállense!- Gritó Harry- Chicos ya vi la diadema, solo tengo que…- Harry se puso de pie y estiró su mano hacia la diadema. -¡_Accio_ Diadema!-

Mientras la diadema llegaba hasta donde el, Crabbe gritó una maldición.

-¡_Fiendfyre_!-

-¡Harry cuidado!- gritó Ginny.

Todo el lugar comenzó a llenarse de fuego, la diadema ya perdida entre el montón de cajas que había, era demasiado tarde el lugar se llenaba de humo y fuego. Ginny buscó a su mejor amiga, sabía que no le hacía bien el estar ahí, por su bebé.

-Ron, busca a Hermione, ahora.- Dijo la pelirroja, su hermano le hizo caso.

-¡Harry!- Gritó Ginny.

Harry tosió fuertemente.

-Estoy aquí, ven, vámonos!- Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y salía corriendo hacia la puerta de la sala.

-La diadema- Dijo Ginny.

-Ya se destruirá. ¡Ron, Hermione!- Gritó Harry.

-Aquí- Dijo Ron quien corría delante de ellos junto a Hermione.

Harry miró hacia atrás y vio como las llamas cubrían a Crabbe y Goyle y estos gritaban de dolor.

-Oh por Merlín.- Dijo Ginny al escucharlos.

-Necesitamos salir de aquí más rápido, las llamas nos alcanzan.- Dijo Harry.

-Escobas Harry, necesitamos escobas- Dijo Ron.

Los chicos que siguieron corriendo hasta que Hermione vio un par de escobas encima de unas cajas.

-¡Allí!- Dijo Hermione.

Los cuatro jóvenes se acercaron a las únicas dos escobas que habían en el lugar, Ginny se subió con Harry, mientras que Hermione se subió con Ron. Los cuatro volaron lo más rápido que podían, sintiendo el calentón del fuego detrás de ellos, el humo no los dejaba ver, Hermione se sentía un poco mareada, no se sentía bien desde que salieron de la cámara secreta.

Harry vio un pequeño hueco al final de la sala, cerca de la puerta era ovalado, como si se estuviera cerrando, entonces como pudo aceleró su escoba y Ron le siguió. El fuego estaba casi llegando a la escoba de Ron, y Hermione había comenzado a gritar, pensando en que se quemaría.

Harry salió por el hueco, y aterrizó con fuerza en el piso haciendo que el y Ginny rodaran por este, luego levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a sus amigos saliendo por el mismo hueco, sus dos amigos cayeron en el piso al igual que el y Ginny. El volvió a buscar el hueco en la pared, pero este desapareció junto que la puerta de la sala, y a continuación se escuchó una fuerte explosión haciendo que esa área del castillo retumbara por completo, pedazos de piedra cayeran junto a ellos.

-¿Están bien?- Preguntó Harry quien se ponía de pie mientras miraba a sus amigos.

-Si- Dijo Ginny mientras tosía.

Harry miró a Hermione y a Ron y estos estaban ya sentados en una esquina.

-Harry creo que Hermione no se siente bien.-

Hermione se había mareado nuevamente, su cara a pesar de estar manchada estaba pálida.

Ginny se paró y corrió hacia su amiga.

-Hermione, Hemrs ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Si Ginny, me mareé un poco.- Dijo Hermione, su voz salió ronca.

-Hermione si te sientes mal, ve a uno de los escondites. No quiero que te pase nada malo, por favor.-

-No Harry,- Dijo mientras se ponía de pié. –Solo fue el humo-

Ginny, tomó a su amiga del brazo y la alejó de los chicos.

-¿Estás segura? ¿El bebé?- Preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

-No te preocupes Gin, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella y comenzaron a correr hacia las afueras del castillo, había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a Voldemort.

**Estos dos capítulos han sido cortitos, pero tuve la oportunidad de poder postearlos un momento! Muchísimas gracias nuevamente, ya se está terminando la historia. Disfruten de su weekend! Espero sus reacciones o reviews, se cuidan… Muax! Peace ouT! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto CAMILA, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15<p>

Con un movimiento brusco Harry se detuvo y se apretó la cicatriz, le dolía mucho. El cerró los ojos y vio como Voldemort se retorcía de dolor, sabiendo que otro de los Horcrux se había destruido.

-Harry, ¿Harry, amor estas bien?- Le preguntó Ginny mientras sostenía el rostro de el entre sus manos.

-Sí, sí…la diadema…la diadema se destruyó con el _Fiendfyre_, debió de aprenderlo de los Carrows, sabían demasiado de maldiciones esos hermanos.- Comentó Harry.

-Qué pena que no atendió para saber cómo detenerlo- Dijo Ron.

-¿No se dan cuenta? Solamente falta un Horcrux, la serpiente.- Dijo Harry.

A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío tenía que ir donde Severus, tenía que ver si había tomado la poción que lo ayudaba a salvarse de la serpiente de Voldemort, Merlín, que estuviera vivo, era lo único que pedía. De repente le entraron unas ganas terribles de llorar, y ver a su hija, ver a Severus.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Ron.

Ella se limpio las lagrimas que mojaban su sucio rostro y asintió.

-Quiero terminar con todo esto.- Dijo la joven.

-Vámonos de aquí, tenemos que ir a buscar a Voldemort, pero antes hay que ir a la cocina para sacar a a los elfos.- Dijo Harry.

-Cuando los cuatro jóvenes salieron de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina del Castillo, se tambalearon pues las paredes de este retumbaban debido a los hechizos y explosiones que ocurrían.

-El castillo se está deteriorando.- Dijo Hermione.

-¿NO HAN VISTO A REMUS?- Preguntó Tonks quien corría hacia ellos.

-No Tonks, lo más seguro es que está luchando.-

Los jóvenes vieron el rostro angustiado de su amiga.

-Tranquila Tonks- Dijo Hermione

Una Explosión hizo que temblara la tierra y ellos gritaran, una nube de polvo los rodeó.

-Tengo que buscarlo.- Dijo Tonks mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

-¡Tonks!- Gritó Harry.

-Estarán bien, se que estará bien- Dijo Ginny, mas para ella que para sus amigos.

Los chicos siguieron corriendo, cuando llegaron a la cocina le dieron órdenes a los elfos de irse de ahí, que fueran a la barra Cabeza de Puerco que allí podían esconderse, desde la cocina había un túnel que los llevaba hacia a allá, las criaturas estaban totalmente aterradas y el corazón de Hermione estaba entristecido al verlos.

Ya que los elfos estarían a salvo, se dirigieron a la salida allí se encontraron con Percy y Fred Weasley, el primero había destruido al ministro mortífago Thicknesse, dejando así a Fred aturdido.

-No puedo creer lo que has hecho Perce- Dijo Fred mientras reía.

-¿Qué? Hacía tiempo que no me divertía.-Dijo riendo

-Hacía tiempo que no lo veía bromear.-Dijo Fred

Los cuatro chicos rieron levemente, mientras salían del castillo, este se veía destruido desde afuera, y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

De repente una explosión hizo que los seis se separaran, Harry se sintió volar por los aires, solamente se aferró al único palito de madera que tenía en sus manos, su varita.

El aire paso de ser uno frio a uno totalmente caliente, había caído con presión al suelo haciendo que todo su cuerpo le doliera. El levantó la vista y vio como parte del castillo había sido destruido, el lugar que había sido su hogar por tantos años. Se trató de poner de pié, pero se sentía un poco pesado, entonces vio a Hermione a lo lejos quien estaba debajo de algunos escombros.

Hermione había caído bocabajo, sus manos protegiendo su estomago, no podía perder a su bebé, no podía permitirlo, sus manos se habían raspado por la posición en la que cayó, sintió un sabor metálico en su labio y supo que era sangre, también le dolía la mejilla y un ojo. Harry fue hasta ella para ayudarla a levantarse, entonces ambos escucharon el grito.

-¡NO! ¡noooo! ¡No Fred, NO!- Gritaba Percy. Ron y Ginny estaban arrodillados junto a el.

Ron abrazaba a su pequeña hermana, tratando de tranquilizarla, mientras el lloraba en silencio, tan solo unos minutos estaban riendo todos, no lo podía creer. Hermione sollozó con fuerza, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en dos pedazos, Harry tuvo que sostenerla porque la joven se tambaleó levemente.

-No puede ser Harry- Lloriqueó Hermione.

Harry sintió como su odio a Voldemort aumentó.

-Harry, ¡Oh Harry! Mi hermano- Dijo Ginny mientras se tiraba encima de su novio.

Harry estaba callado, no podía creer que ese cuerpo ahí tirado, sin vida era el de su amigo Fred Weasley, Fred era como su hermano mayor. Tenía que destruir a Voldemort enseguida.

-Escúchame Ginny, necesito que busques a tus padres, no te quiero ni un segundo más aquí, no te puedo perder.- Dijo el mientras la abrazaba y besaba su frente. –Por favor cielo, necesito que me hagas caso.-

Ginny le dio un beso profundo a Harry, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, el le contestó de la misma manera.

-Te amo Harry.- Dijo ella.

-Yo también te amo, ahora vete de aquí.-

Ginny, miró por última vez a su hermano muerto y salió en busca de sus padres, ella tenía una leve idea en donde estaban.

-Ron, Ron, tenemos que irnos de aquí.-

El se acercó hasta Ron quien estaba junto a Percy y Hermione, esta última lloraba. Harry la tomo del brazo poniéndola de pié.

-No puedo dejar a mi hermano aquí.- Dijo Percy.

Harry miró a su mejor amigo y notó lágrima en sus ojos.

-Percy, Ron…tenemos que salir de aquí.-

-Vamos a esconder el cuerpo de Fred- Dijo Percy.

Ron asintió y ayudo a su hermano mayor a levitar el cuerpo de Fred. Harry empujaba levemente a Hermione para que esta caminara, pues lo único que hacía era llorar.

Los chicos se encaminaron hacia el bosque prohibido, y de repente salió una enorme araña haciendo que Ron y Harry soltaran un grito.

-Traje amigos- Dijo Harry, la araña lo reconoció y se alejó.

Ellos encontraron un escondite cerca de una armadura en donde podían meter el cuerpo sin vida de Fred, Percy lo acomodo ahí.

-No podemos permitir que lo sigan dañando. Tengo que irme, tengo que luchar.- Dijo Percy.

-¡Perce!- Gritó Ron

-¿Si?-

-Cuídate hermano, por favor- Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Percy le contestó el abrazo.

-Tú también- Dijo Percy, después se alejó de ellos dirigiéndose hacia la batalla.

-Tenemos que ir a la casa de los gritos, ahí está Voldemort.-

Los chicos miraron hacia el cielo, y se dieron cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo, las horas habían pasado sumamente rápidas.

Hermione escuchó eso que dijo Harry, y luego recordó a Severus.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo Hermione quien corría delante de ellos.

Severus entró por uno de los pasillos que conectaba hacia la Casa de los Gritos, desde dentro de Hogwarts, luego de haber enfrentado a varios mortífagos que le gritaban traidor, el se dirigió hacia su otro "Jefe" el señor Tenebroso.

-No podemos entrar por el Sauce Boxeador, tiene que tener varios vigilantes de Voldemort.- Dijo Harry.

-¿Y por donde entramos?- Preguntó Hermione desesperada.

Harry sacó su capa invisible y la agrandó.

-Entremos en ella, nadie puede vernos.- Dijo Harry.

Los tres amigos se metieron dentro de la capa de Harry Potter y caminaron como pudieron debido al espacio, además de que tenían que cuidarse de las maldiciones que se lanzaban en el aire.

-Creo que en la oficina de Dumbledore hay una conexión hacia la casa de los gritos. Debemos ir hasta allá.- Dijo Harry quien caminaba a toda velocidad.

Los chicos se escabullaron por el bosque prohibido, hasta que quedaron casi en la entrada del castillo, los tres abrieron los ojos grandemente cuando la luz del sol alumbró el patio del castillo y se veían cientos de cuerpos tirados en el suelo. Harry y Ron tomaron de la mano a Hermione quien se quedó en estado de shock por lo que vio.

-Es, es horrible- Sollozó Hermione.

-Si Herms, lo es.- Dijo Ron.

Los chicos entraron al castillo y este estaba totalmente destruido, se acercaron a uno de las escaleras de mármol y vieron como mortifagos atacaban a sus compañeros.

-Harry tenemos que ayudar.- Dijo Hermione.

-Lo sé- Dijo Harry.

-No, tú síguelo hacia la casa, Ron y yo nos quedaremos aquí y luego te seguiremos.-

-¿Están seguros?- Preguntó Harry.

-Si Harry, date prisa.- Dijo Ron.

Hermione y Ron salieron de dentro de la capa, y Harry había comenzado a correr hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, el ni tan siquiera sabía en donde estaba el mago. Harry corrió a toda velocidad, algunas veces salía de la capa para disparar algún hechizo y ayudar a sus amigos.

Hermione y Ron ayudaron a sus compañeros.

-¡Neville!- Gritó Ron

-Estoy bien chicos- Dijo Neville

Los chicos gritaron cuando dos mortífagos cayeron del segundo piso delante de ellos.

-¡NO!- Gritó Hermione cuando vio que Fenrir Greyback estaba atacando a Lavander, el cuerpo del mortífago fue lanzado hacia una pared con fuerza. -¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Hermione a Lavander.

-S..si..-Dijo Lavander mientras se ponía de pié.

¡CRACK!

Ese fue el sonido que escucharon amabas chicas detrás de ellas, ahí estaba la profesora Trelawney con sus bolas de cristal, y encima de la cabeza de Greyback había una rota.

-¡Tengo más!- Dijo Trelawney.

Trelawney hizo un movimiento con su varita y varias bolas de cristal salieron al alcance de muchos mortífagos rompiéndose en la cabeza y cara de estos, luego se escucharon gritos de terror y dolor.

-¿Cómo salimos de aquí?- Preguntó Ron

Hermione levantó su cuello para mirar por todas partes, pero lo único que encontró fue una ventana casi rota que los sacaba al patio interior del castillo.

-Ven Ron, vamos a salir de aquí.- Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo.

Los chicos llegaron hasta la ventana y del desespero Ron le metió un puñetazo para romperla.

-¿Eres bruto Ron? Pudiste utilizar magia ¿Tu mano está bien?- Pregunto Hermione.

Ron se miró la mano y solamente tenía una cortada en los nudillos.

-Si, si…vámonos de aquí.-

Los chicos brincaron por la ventana y salieron al patio interior del castillo, ahí había otra guerra, ellos tuvieron que lanzarse al piso para poder cubrirse y gatear hasta llegar a otra de las ventanas que conectaba el pasillo.

-Harry tiene que estar en la oficina de Dumbledor.- Dijo Hermione.

-Por aquí.- Dijo Ron mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y corrían hacia esa dirección.

Cuando Hermione y Ron llegaron hasta la gárgola que los llevaba a la oficina de Dumbledore, esta estaba destruida, y la oficina estaba abierta.

-¡Harry!- Dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

Hermione y Ron subieron las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron para ver si veían a su mejor amigo.

La oficina estaba totalmente destruida, había humo por todas partes, eso hizo que la castaña y le pelirrojo apuntaran sus varitas a todas partes.

-¿Harry?- Le llamó Hermione en voz baja.

-Estoy aquí- Dijo el en un murmuro.

-Harry ¿Qué dem…?- Ron no dijo nada simplemente se calló, cuando vio lo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Ahí en el suelo había varios mortífagos muertos y una capa negra la cual Hermione reconoció.

-¡Severus!- Dijo la joven mientras tomaba la capa entre sus manos.- No, no…- Decía ella desesperada pensando que su amor podía estar entre esos mortífagos

Mientras le quitaba la máscara a los mortifagos muertos ella lloraba.

-¿Qué sucede Herms?- preguntó Harry.

-Ahora no Harry.- Dijo Ron.

-Sev… ¿Severus no está aquí? Pero esta es su túnica.- Dijo Hermione.

Harry miró a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y tu como sabes que es su túnica Hermione?-

La joven miró a Ron y este sacudió la cabeza.

-Solo, lo sé Harry…mejor vámonos de aquí.-

Ella respiró aliviada cuando se dio cuenta que ninguno de los mortífago muertos era Severus. Pero reconocería su túnica en cualquier lado.

-¿Por qué creen que el dejó su túnica aquí? ¿Estará herido?- Preguntó Ron.

-No lo creo, no hay sangre en su túnica.- Dijo Hermione mientras observaba la prenda de ropa.

-La encontraste en la entrada que nos lleva a la casa de los gritos, lo más seguro el sabía que yo venía y por eso la dejo ahí, el tiene que estar ahí también.-

-Es cierto el papá de Draco dijo que Voldemort lo estaba buscando.-

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!- Dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a ella con Snape?- Le preguntó Harry a Ron.

-Créeme amigo, no querrás saber.- Harry abrió los ojos perplejos.

Los tres chicos caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron por el túnel que los conectaba a la casa de los gritos, encima de ellos podían escuchar las explosiones y como las paredes de ese túnel rocoso temblaba haciendo que cayeran pedazos de polvo encima de ellos.

-Creo que estamos llegando, mejor coloquémonos la capa.- Dijo Harry

Los tres chicos se colocaron la capa y cuando vinieron a ver estaban dentro de un closet con varias ventanitas y podían ver a Voldemor, junto con Nagini arrastrándose por el piso, entonces vieron como Snape entró al cuarto, Hermione sintió como su corazón se detuvo.

* * *

><p><strong>Estos dos capítulos han sido cortitos, pero tuve la oportunidad de poder postearlos un momento! Muchísimas gracias nuevamente, ya se está terminando la historia. Disfruten de su weekend! Espero sus reacciones o reviews, se cuidan… Muax! Peace ouT! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto CAMILA, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten :)**

Capitulo 16

Snape habló, y el corazón de todos se comprimió, Snape estaba a centímetros de donde ellos estaban escondidos.

-Mi señor, su resistencia está cediendo- Dijo Snape.

-Y lo está haciendo sin tu ayuda- dijo Voldemort en voz alta y clara – Eres un mago muy talentoso Severus, no creo que haya mucha diferencia, estamos casi allí, casi adentro.-

-Señor, déjeme encontrar al chico, le prometo que se lo traigo, mi señor. Por favor.- Snape con grandes zancadas pasó cerca del closet en donde estaban los chicos escondidos, haciendo que estos retrocedieran un poco.

Harry puso sus ojos fijos en Nagini, considerando algún hechizo que pudiera destrozarla. Un intento fallido y daría a conocer su ubicación.

-¿Señor?- Dijo Severus.

Los chicos miraron cuando Voldemort se puso de pié, sus ojos rojos, su rostro de serpiente, su palidez, la cual brillaba, con la poca luz que entraba de entre las ventanas cerradas.

-¿Por qué querías traerme tu el chico Severus? ¿A caso te tiene confianza?-

Severus frunció el ceño confundido, aunque sentía su corazón latir rápidamente.

-¿Confianza?- Preguntó el

-Claro, Severus, confianza…como la que se le tiene a un amigo, como la que se le tiene a una persona que te cuenta todo.-

Severus abrió los ojos sorprendido entendiendo, mientras Voldemort caminaba alrededor de el.

-No…no lo entiendo señor.- Dijo Severus tratando de no perder la cordura.

-Oh vamos Severus, tu y yo sabemos que le decías todo al viejo Dumbledore, inclusive al chico Potter para que estuvieran preparados para el ataque.-

Los tres jóvenes reprimieron un jadeo de sorpresa.

-Señor, no sé de qué habla, siempre le he sido fiel, lo sabe.-

-Te pedí que destruyeras a Dumbledore y el viejo sigue vivo Severus, ¿Qué pasó?-

-Mi señor, cuando lo iba a ser desapareció, el viejo apareció hoy tengo entendido.- Dijo Severus mintiendo.

-Eso ya no importa, espero que este muerto en estos momentos.- Dijo mientras se ponía frente a frente a Severus. –eres un traidor Severus Snape, un traidor a tu señor Tenebroso.- Dijo mientras le apuntaba con la varita. –_Crucio.-_ dijo Voldemort en una voz tenue, Severus cayó arrodillado en el piso por el dolor.

Hermione estuvo a punto de salir del closet si no era porque Ron la tenia aguantada, la joven estaba llorando.

-Mi…mi…mi señor- jadeó Snape. – Por favor, tiene que creerme, no he traicionado a nadie.-

-¡_Crucio_!- Dijo nuevamente Voldemort, mientras Severus se retorcía de dolor. –Se te olvida una cosa Snape, yo puedo estar dentro de la mente del chico, y te vi, te vi en las reuniones, te vi hablándole a Dumbledore, te vi hablándole a Potter.-

Harry se sintió impotente por no poder bloquear a Voldemort de esos pensamientos, pero cada vez era peor, lo sentía más a dentro de su ser.

-¿Q…qu…que?- Preguntó Severus mientras trataba de hablar lleno de dolor.

-Lo que escuchaste Severus.-

-Es mentira señor, por favor para que me crea déjeme traerle al chico, de verdad.- Severus tenía que mentirle, tenía que salir vivo de ahí.

Harry sabía que Severus no lo traicionaría, pero tenía que salvarse.

-Suenas como Lucius, ¿sabes? Aunque el no es tan inteligente como tú, o más bien si lo es…el supo en qué lado quedarse, y es capaz hasta de destruir a su propia familia…Severus, nadie conoce a Potter como yo, sus debilidades, el ver caer a sus seres queridos lo hará débil, el vendrá a mi…no necesito que tú me lo traigas, lo que quiero de ti es que pagues por tu traición.- Siseó Voldemort.

Severus sintió como todo a su alrededor se detuvo, pudo jurar que sentía a Hermione cerca. Lo que agradeció que el Lord Voldemort no pudiera saber de su relación con ella, de la hija de ambos.

-Mi señor, no es lo que usted creé, tal vez se ha confundido.- Dijo Severus para tratar de sonar sensato.

-¿Confundido yo?- Dijo Voldemort –No Severus, te creí fiel, eres excelente mago, pero entre el chico y yo hay una conexión y esa conexión me hizo ver quien eras verdaderamente.-

Voldemort se acercó hasta la jaula en donde estaba Nagini y la abrió.

-Mata- Dijo Voldemort mientras señalaba a Severus –lo siento Severus-

Voldemort salió de la habitación mientras Nagini atacaba el cuello de Severus. Hermione sentía como su corazón se detenía, como sus piernas le flaqueaban. Nagini salió detrás de Voldemort cotoneandose en el aire.

-¡SEVERUS!- Gritó Hermione en medio del llanto, mientras se tiraba encima de el. –Por favor no mueras.- lloriqueó

-Herm…-decía el mientras cerraba los ojos, cuando los abrió vio a Harry. –Tómalo, ¡TOMA!- le dijo mientras le entregaba unos pequeños frascos de crital.

-Hermione tienes que venir.- Dijo Ron

-¡NO!- gritó la joven –Severus por favor, la poción de Camila.- Dijo Hermione

-T…t…u…tu- Dijo mientras sentía que se le iba la vida.

Hermione se buscó entre los bolsillos y encontró la blanca poción, rápidamente la metió en la boca de Snape haciendo que este la tragara. Severus cerró los ojos dejándose caer.

-¡NO!- gritó nuevamente Hermione. –Tengo que sacarlo de aquí- la sangre que salía del cuello de Severus se detuvo.

-Hermione aléjate de el.- Dijo Harry

-Mírame- Le susurró Severus a Harry. Los ojos verdes se encontraron con los oscuros de su ex profesor.

Y luego se desmayó.

-Tengo que sacarlo de aquí- Dijo Hermione –tengo que sacar a Severus de aquí.-

-Hermione el está muerto- Dijo Ron.

-¡Callate Ronald! Se ha desmayado, tengo que llevarlo al hospital.-

-Hermione no puede ser el de Hogwarts.- Dijo Harry

-¿Podré desaparecer con el desde aquí?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Creo que si, creo que podrás ir a San Mungo- Dijo Harry.

-Regresaré, ustedes vuelvan a la guerra, tengo que salvar a Severus.-

-Hermione ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes con el?- Preguntó Harry.

-Ahora no, y lo quiero salvar porque está vivo, no seas estúpido Harry, hay que ayudarlo como él te ha ayudado a ti, por eso está muriendo, por tu culpa- Le dijo Hermione llena de coraje, luego despareció junto con Snape.

Harry sintió como su corazón se contrajo, se llenó de dolor, su mejor amiga le recriminaba.

-Hermione tiene razón.-Dijo Harry mientras guardaba los pequeños frascos que le entregó Severus.

-No digas eso Harry, después entenderás porque se puso así, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.- Dijo Ron mientras ambos se volvían a colocar la capa invisible y salían por el mismo camino.

Hermione apareció en la misma entrada de San Mungo, el lugar era un caos, en las afueras podías ver gente luchando también, pero el hospital tenía una especie de protección, Hermione gritó con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo ayuda, hasta que unos MediMagos llegaron hasta ellos.

-Por favor, lo mordió una serpiente, le di una poción, se supone que se recupere, no me puedo quedar.- Dijo Hermione casi ronca y llorando.

-¿Es el profesor Snape?- Preguntó una de las enfermeras.

-Si- Dijo Hermione.

Ella se acercó hasta Severus, le besó los labios y luego desapareció.

Harry y Ron corrieron hasta dentro del castillo destruido, habían muchos muertos a su alrededor, unos conocidos, otros mortífagos. Harry y Ron corrieron hasta el Gran Comedor y ahí dentro estaban los Weasley, junto con Dumbledore, y unos profesores, el joven mirabatodas partes reconociendo los muertos en el piso, otros encima de las mesas…sus amigos, desde que el tenia 11 años, estaban casi todos ahí, escuchaba gente quejándose del dolor, heridos. Ron corrió hasta sus padres y los abrazó. Harry llegó hasta donde estaban todos y miró a un lado sintió que su corazón dejó de latir, que ya no servía, sus amigos, Fred, Lupin, Tonks yacían sin vida en el suelo, sus ojos abiertos sin la luz que los caracterizaba.

Harry no podía creerlo, habían muerto, el bebé de sus amigos Teddy estaba sin padres, su amigo, Fred, también había muerto junto con otros más. Ginny se acercó hasta el pero Harry salió corriendo del lugar, las palabras que le había dicho Hermione le hacían eco en su cabeza, por su culpa pasaba eso, por culpa de la Guerra, por culpa de Voldemort, por ayudarlo a él sus amigos estaban muertos.

Ginny se volteó y corrió hasta su madre para que esta la abrazara y consolarla.

-Esto tiene que acabar- Dijo Dumbledore.

-Y acabará- Dijo Ron –Harry sabe lo que hace.

-¿En dónde está Hermione?- Preguntó Molly Weasley-

-Fue a llevar a Snape a San Mungo, regresará-

-¿Snape?- Preguntó Albus.

Ron asintió.

-La serpiente de Voldemort lo mordió.- Dijo Ron

Dumbledore salió corriendo tras de Harry.

-Oh por Merlín- Dijo Arthur.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- Gritó Hermione desde la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Al igual que sus amigos Hermione no podía creer lo que veía, sus compañeros muertos y heridos en el suelo del Gran Comedor, su corazón se contrajo de dolor, era horrible. La joven corrió hasta donde estaban los demás, y no pudo evitar las lágrimas cuando vio a Tonks y Lupin sin vida junto al cuerpo de Fred.

-No puede ser- Sollozó con fuerza Hermione. Ginny se acercó hasta ella abrazándola.

Harry corrió nuevamente hasta la oficina de Dumbledore, junto con el, se sentía sucio, sin valor, culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando en el castillo, por el sufrimiento de sus amigos. Harry encontró el pensadero de Dumbledore y en menos de dos segundos Harry se vio dentro de los pensamientos del su antiguo profesor, la explicación del porque el era como era, de porque tuvo que trabajar con Dumbledore y Voldemort, de que le tenía que creer.

Harry vio la amistad que el y su madre tenía, el maltrato constante por el cual pasaba Severus y su madre por culpa de su padre Tobías, las burlas que le hacia su padre a Severus. Cuando Lily y Severus dejaron de ser amigos porque el la llamó sangre sucia. La promesa que hizo Severus a su madre Lily de protegerlo, la promesa que le hizo a Albus de poder ayudarlo, cuando Severus se unió a Voldemort como espía de Albus.

Por último la vio ahí, a su amiga, Hermione, declarándole su amor a Severus Sanpe, como se enamoraron, cuando le dijo de su embarazo, la alegría de Severus por la noticia, y lo último que vio fue el rostro de Camila y cuando ella le decía que lo quería.

-Tengo que buscar a Camila- Dijo Hermione mientras se alejaba de Ginny y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- Preguntó Ginny.

-No Gin, tengo que hacer esto sola, tengo que sacarla de aquí, la niña tiene que salir viva de este lugar. Harry aún no ha terminado con Voldemort.-

-No- Dijo Ginny confirmando lo que dijo Hermione.

-Tengo que irme- Hermione se volteo para salir del Gran Comedor

-¡Hermione!- Le llamó Ron

-¿Para donde va?- Preguntó Molly.

-Tiene que hacer algo- Dijo Ginny.

Ron corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga.

-Tengo que regresar a Camila al futuro- dijo Hermione

-Voy contigo- Dijo Ron

-No, no puedo permitir que te pase algo a ti también Ron.- Dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su amigo.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, iré contigo.-

Ron tomó la mano de ella entre la suya y salió corriendo de ahí.

Durante la carrera que ambos tenían hacia el escondite en donde estaba Camila vieron a Luna y a Neville luchando con los pocos Mortífagos que quedaban, algunos profesores los estaban ayudando.

-¡Ron!-Gritó Luna

Ron y Hermione se detuvieron. Luna se acercó hasta ellos, pero antes destruyó a dos mortífagos.

-Ron, lo siento…-Dijo ella

Ron sabía que se refería a la pérdida de su hermano.

-También lo siento-

-¿Para donde van?-

-Tengo que buscar a alguien Luna, no nos podemos quedar aquí.- Dijo Hermione desesperada.

-Oh, está bien…no los atraso mas.-

Ron notó como los ojos de la joven estaban cansados y su color azul estaba casi apagado. Luna estaba despeinada y sucia al igual que ellos.

-¡_STUPEFFY_!- Gritó Luna mientras dos mortífagos detrás de Ron y Hermione caían sólidos al piso.

-Wow Luna, eso...eso…gracias- Dijo el pelirrojo con sinceridad.

Ella solamente asintió y le guiñó un ojo, mientras se alejaba de ahí junto con Neville.

Ron se quedo un poco atontado en su lugar.

-Vamos, después tendrás tiempo para agradecer todas las veces que quieras.- Dijo Hermione

Ambos volvieron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron, estaban casi agotados, pero no podían parar. Tuvieron que tirarse al piso varias veces, pues seguían saliendo mortífagos de todas partes, el humo, la destrucción en el lugar era cada vez más, no podían ver bien, había fuego por casi todas partes.

Los chicos corrieron un poco más hasta llegar al pasillo que los llevaba al escondite y la puerta que tenía un desilusionador. Hermione dijo la contraseña, y ambos entraron, la entrada estaba un poco destruida pero se podía caminar. El lugar no estaba destruido, pero si se notaba que se había sacudido por las explosiones. Ambos corrieron por el pasillo el cual ya no estaba alumbrado y ellos tuvieron que utilizar el hechizo LUMUS, para poder caminar bien.

-Estamos llegando, puedo escucharlos.- Dijo Ron

Hermione asintió y aceleró el paso.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la cámara esta se veía un poco destruida, el corazón de la joven se aceleró pensando lo peor, sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar buscando a su pequeña hija, la cual estaba sentada en el regazo de Narcisa.

-¡Camila!- Gritó Hermione mientras corría hacia ella.

La pequeña levantó su cabeza del pecho de Narcisa y miró hacia donde la habían llamado, ella reconoció la voz de su madre y se bajo de las piernas de la Sra. Malfoy, para encontrarse con Hermione.

Cuando Camila llegó hasta Hermione le tiró los brazos para que esta la cargara. Hermione sollozó cuando sintió a su pequeña hija en sus brazos, con una mano le rodeó la pequeña cintura y con la otra le acariciaba el cabello, mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Hermione.

La niña asintió. Camila se alejó del abrazo y le miró el rostro herido a su madre. Hermione tenía le lado derecho de su rostro lastimado, su labio estaba partido, la mejilla raspada y debajo de su ojo, se le estaba formando un pequeño moretón.

Camila le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza y Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Tienes un golpe, tienes muchos- Dijo Camila.

-Estoy bien… ¿Estás segura que no les ha pasado nada cielo?-

-No mami- Dijo la pequeña

Ron se acercó hasta donde estaba la Sra. Malfoy y sus otros compañeros para ver cómo estaba la situación.

-Tembló muchas veces, como si se fuera a caer esto aquí, pero no pasó más nada mami…- Camila miró hacia la entrada de la cámara, como si estuviera buscando a alguien -¿Y papi?- Preguntó la niña.

-El estará bien cielo, el se tomó la poción que le trajiste. Salvaste a tu papá.- Dijo Hermione quien sonreía levemente.

-Quiero verlo, quiero irme a casa.- Dijo Camila.

**Muchas gracias a ****Sayuri Hasekura**** por escribirme en mi last chapter…recuerda q soy tu fans! Hehehe! Muchas gracias a todos los q leen y me llegan sus mensajes de alerts y eso…me ponen muy contenta, recuerden que sus reviews siempre son bienvenidos :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto CAMILA, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17<p>

Harry salió del pensadero con brusquedad y cayó sentado en el suelo mientras jadeaba frenéticamente.

-Harry, muchacho, ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Dumbledore mientras lo ayudaba a pararse. El viejo director habia salido del Gran Comedor en búsqueda de Harry.

La oficina de Dumbledore aun seguía destruida y con mortífagos muertos.

-Si, si- Jadeó Harry –el, Snape…el, pidió…el solo estaba cuidándome…el estaba haciendo solamente lo que usted le pidió- Dumbledore asentía.

-Harry lo sabías ya muchacho…-Dijo Dumbledore

-El amaba a mi madre, el era amigo de mi madre, mi padre lo humillaba.-

-Si tuvieron problemas Harry, bastantes, pero el día en que Lily murió el prometió que te protegería.-

-Lo mismo hizo con Draco, pero Malfoy al final se nos unió.-

-Así mismo es.- Dijo Albus.

-Hermione…el..mi mejor amiga y el…-

-Hermione simplemente ayudó a Severus a salir de la oscuridad en la que vivía Harry, ellos se aman, tienes que entender eso- Le explicó Albus.

Harry asintió, su amiga amaba a Severus, ellos tenían una relación, era por eso que la chica había reaccionado de esa manera antes de llevarse al ex profesor al hospital de magos. Su amiga, ella tenía que salvarse, ella estaba embarazada.

-El bebé, Hermione,- Dijo el mientras miraba a al director –Hermione no puede luchar, está embarazada profesor, tengo que encontrarla.-

-Ella estará bien Harry, lo primordial para ti es Voldemort.- Dijo Albus

-No, lo primordial para mi es salvarlos a ustedes de ese infeliz, Snape, el me ayudó a mí en lo que pudo, tengo que devolverle el favor salvando a mi amiga, a mis seres queridos.-

Harry se puso de pié y salió de la oficina seguido de Dumbledore, era la hora de enfrentarse a Voldemort, era la hora de destruir a su jodida serpiente. El coraje lo recorría, sentía como Voldemort se reía de en su mente, el odio se incrementaba. Sus mejillas pálidas estaban rojas de coraje, sentía como sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas debido a la impotencia de no poder haber salvado a sus amigos.

Mientras Harry y Dumbledore corrían por los pasillos ya desiertos, este último se detenía para ver si quedaban heridos, Harry simplemente corría. Antes de pasar por el Gran comedor se encontró a Hermione y Ron quienes venían de frente. Entonces la vio, a la pequeña niña que cargaba su amiga, la niña que estaba en los pensamientos de Snape, la hija de ambos.

-Hermione- Dijo Harry.

Hermione sintió como sus propios ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, estaba pensando en lo último que le dijo a su mejor amigo antes de irse a San Mungo, había sido horrible su comentario.

-Harry…yo..- Le comenzó a decir mientras se acomodaba a Camila en la cadera. –lo siento, estaba desesperada, y Severus…-

-Tú lo amas, es lógico- Dijo Harry con naturalidad.

Hermione lo miró perpleja.

-Herms, se que tienen una relación, se que estas embarazada, se que ella es tu hija.-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Ron sorprendido.

-Harry no- Dijo ella mientras apretaba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza.

-Si lo es, Ron…Hermione nos explicará después-

Harry se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó, Camila tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su joven madre mientras estaba callada.

-Sé que es difícil para ti Hermione, pero Camila no se puede quedar con nosotros, tienes que esconderla. Tienes que esconderte tú también.-

-No Harry, tengo que devolverla, ella vino con mi Gira Tiempos…-

-Ah, aquí están- Dijo Dumbledore quien llegaba corriendo.

-Director, tengo que devolver a Camila, ya Severus se tomó la poción.-

-Quiero ver a mi papá- Dijo Camila en voz baja.

-Lo verás pequeña Camila- Dijo Albus

-Ron, tengo que encontrar a Voldemort, tú tienes que ir con los demás.- Dijo Harry mientras corría hacia el Gran Comedor seguido de Ron.

-Hermione, ven conmigo…tenemos que ir al mismo lugar en donde la encontré, cerca de la Torre de Prefectos.- Dijo Albus.

-Regresarás a casa- Le dijo Hermione a Camila.

Hermione hizo que los pies de Camila le rodearan la cintura y sus pequeños brazos rodearan su cuello, la joven Gryffindor corrió lo más rápido que pudo junto con Dumbledore, pasando por el lado de varios cadáveres, esto hizo que Hermione obligara a Camila esconder su rostro en su cuello, evitando que la niña viera todo eso. Dumbledore le velaba la espalda a Hermione, para que ningún mortífago se les acercara, pero los pasillos estaban desiertos, las explosiones se escuchaban a lo lejos, simplemente las paredes retumbaban, se escuchaban gritos de dolor, otros de euforia.

-Por aquí Hermione, estamos llegando.- Dijo Albus

-Lo sé, lo sé-

Hermione ya estaba cansada, le dolían las piernas, su cuerpo, sus brazos, su rostro, pero tenía que salvar a su hija, no podía permitir que nada le pasara. Hermione apretó mas a la niña contra su cuerpo, era la única manera en la que podía protegerla. Dumbledore la tomó bruscamente por el codo para hacerla virar en uno de los pasillos, y llegar más rápido a la Torre.

-Aquí fue donde la encontré- Dijo Albus.

Hermione bajó a Camila de sus brazos y se puso en cuclillas delante de la niña.

-Mi amor, tienes que escucharme, tienes que darme un momento el Gira Tiempos para arreglarlo.-

Camila asintió y se sacó el Gira Tiempos que tenía guardado dentro de su camisa. Una explosión a lo lejos hizo que temblara el piso en donde estaban y la niña gritara asustada, Hermione la acercó hasta ella abrazándola, luego le entrego la prenda a Albus, el sabia la fecha exacta, y hora para que la pequeña regresara.

-´Mila, mi amor, todo estará bien- Le dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le besaba la frente.

-No me gusta estar aquí, me quiero ir- Dijo Camila mientras lloraba.

-Toma pequeña Camila, colócatelo- Le dijo Albus mientras le entregaba el Gira Tiempos.

Camila se lo colocó.

-Dame un abrazo- Le dijo Hermione a la niña.

Camila la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y Hermione igual.

-Te amo cielo, eres mi bebé, eres hermosa y gracias- Le susurró Hermione a la niña.

Camila asintió y le besó la mejilla Hermione.

-Camila ¿Sabes cómo utilizarlo verdad?- Le preguntó Albus.

-Si _Abus_,- Albus se acercó a la niña y le besó la frente. –tengo que darle vuelta, así- Dijo Camila.

La pequeña hizo funcionar el Gira Tiempos, todo a su alrededor pasaba como en cámara rápida, como si estuvieran acelerando las cosas.

Hermione se puso de pié al lado de Albus, la joven se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo un vacio en sus manos, todo había terminado. Camila había desaparecido de enfrente de ellos. Ya no estaba la pequeña, su pequeña niña de seis años. Hermione se acaricio su vientre, y agradeció no haber sentido ningún dolor ni molestia con todo lo que les estaba pasando.

-Será mejor irnos Hermione, ya Camila estará a salvo.- Dijo Dumbledore.

Hermione asintió y se fue con el.

-¡Harry!- Gritó Ginny cuando lo vio entrar al Gran Comedor nuevamente.

Harry corrió hasta ella y la abrazó.

-Te amo- Le dijo el.

-Yo también te amo Harry Potter, Merlín, me tienes angustiada.-

-Necesitan irse de aquí, todos, tienen que irse, salvarse.

-¿Y tú qué?- Preguntó Ginny, mientras Harry miraba a todos a su alrededor, sus amigos, Los Weasley que eran su familia, sus profesores, compañeros.

-Yo acabaré con Voldemort, pero antes tengo que terminar con la serpiente.-

-Harry iré contigo- Dijo Neville. –tengo que destruir a esos malditos que acabaron con mis padres.-

-Neville, amigo, gracias…pero no puedes, no quiero más perdidas.- Dijo Harry

-Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano…iré contigo- Dijo Ron.

-¡Yo también iré contigo Harry Potter!- Dijo Hermione quien entraba al Gran Comedor seguida de Dumbledore.

-Hermione, ¿Y la niña?- Preguntó Harry.

Hermione sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Estará bien, ahora tenemos que destruirlos Harry.-

-Iré con ustedes Harry Potter- Dijo Luna, quien se paró al lado de Ron, este le sonrió.

-Yo también iré- Dijo Ginny, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Harry.

-Chicos, se los agradezco, pero es muy peligroso- Dijo Harry

-Es mejor que no perdamos el tiempo Harry, vamos.-

-Esperen, ¿Y nosotros que haremos?-Preguntó alguien de la Orden

-Nosotros ayudaremos a los que están en este castillo y sus alrededores- Dijo Albus.

Los seis amigos salieron corriendo del gran comedor, Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente para saber en dónde estaba ubicado Voldemort, lo vio riendo siniestramente en el bosque, junto a los más malos de sus mortífagos.

-En el bosque, están en el bosque prohibido.- Dijo Harry

Los chicos salieron corriendo detrás de el, mientras la batalla a sus alrededores iba disminuyendo.

Harry sabía que Voldemort estaba más débil, lo podía sentir, pero eso no quería decir que aún estaba destructible, que la lucha entre el y Potter era la que faltaba.

Corrían a toda prisa, podían escuchar la risa endemoniada de Bellatrix, Neville sintió como el odio le recorrió el cuerpo, se adelantó, simplemente quería matarla.

-¡Neville!- Gritó Harry

-Bella destruyó a sus padres.- Dijo Hermione

Neville llegó hasta donde estaban todos ellos, y apuntó la varita hacia Bellatrix, esta simplemente comenzó a reír.

-¿Quién es este?- Preguntó Voldemort en un siseo.

-Oh mi señor, es Neville Longbotton, el hijo de los aurores, ¿Lo recuerda?- Dijo Bellatrix mientras reía.

-Bastante valiente- Dijo Voldemort

-¿Y qué hay con eso?- Le dijo Neville retante.

Voldemort rió.

-¡No Harry!- Gritó Ginny

Harry Potter se paró al lado de Neville y también apuntó con su varita, los chicos tenían sus espaldas unidas.

-Hermione, no salgas, por favor- Le rogó Ron a su mejor amiga quien estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos.- Tu tampoco Ginny, se los suplico.-

Las chicas no dijeron nada, simplemente vieron como Ron se acercó hasta ellos y también apuntaba a todos con su varita.

-Un traidor a la sangre, mi señor- Dijo Greayback

-Sí, un Weasley, traidores, pobretones que no tienen valor.-

-¡Cállate Tom!- amenazó Harry.

Voldemort rió.

-Muchacho, hasta que llegaste a mi.-

-Hasta que acabaremos con esto- Dijo Harry.

Ron se fijó como la serpiente de Voldemort se acercaba hasta ellos tres.

-La serpiente, hay que destruirla- Murmuró Ron

Neville sacó el sombrero que tenía dentro de su camisa, cuando lo abrió, la espada Gryffindor salió de dentro de esta.

-¿Qué demonios?- Dijo Bellatrix

Harry le sonrió de lado.

-Eres una tonta Bellatrix- Dijo el.

Bellatrix rió y su rostro cambió a uno lleno de coraje

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- gritó la mortífago

Los chicos se tiraron al piso. Nagini se acercó con velocidad hasta ellos.

-¡Ahora Neville, destrúyela!- Gritó Harry.

Neville sacó la espada y con fuerza cortó la cabeza de Nagini, todos se taparon los oídos cuando un chillido, salió de la serpiente y Voldemort gritó tan fuerte que los arboles alrededor retumbaron y el aire se puso muy caliente.

-Ginny tenemos que ayudar.-Le murmuró Hermione a su mejor amiga.

-Yo también quiero salir Hermione, pero tú no puedes arriesgarte, lo sabes.-

-Me importa un soberano carajo Ginny, ahí están mis amigos.-

-Y míos.- Dio la pelirroja.

-Maldito seas Harry Potter, esto no se quedará así.- Voldemort desapareció.

-¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_!- Gritó uno de los mortífagos, y los tres jóvenes cayeron al piso.

Hermione y Ginny salieron de su escondite.

-¡_CRUCIOOOO_!- Le gritó Hermione a Bellatrix, se la debía.

Bellatrix cayó en el piso quejándose de dolor.

-La sangre sucia sabe cómo defenderse- Dijo mientras jadeaba y reía

-Hace tiempo que se me defender idiota.- Le dijo Hermione a Bellatrix.

Hermione le iba a lanzar otro hechizo, pero la bruja desapareció.

Los demás mortífagos comenzaron a atacarlos, y los jóvenes le contestaban los ataques, estos también iban desapareciendo o muriendo.

-Tengo que buscar a Voldemort- Dijo Harry quien salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡HARRY!-Dijo Ginny, pero su hermano la detuvo del brazo.

-Ron, suéltame, tengo que ir con el- Dijo Ginny mientras trataba de zafarse.

-No, no lo puedo permitir-

-¡Suéltame!-Gritó Ginny y salió corriendo del bosque a diferencia de Harry que desapareció.

-¡Ginny!- Gritaron a la vez Ron, Hermione y Neville.

-Tenemos que ir tras ella.-Dijo Ron preocupado por su hermana.

Los chicos corrieron detrás de Ginny, casi llegando saliendo del bosque y llegando más a menos a la entrada del castillo. Hubo un silencio cuando todos vieron como Harry y Voldemort estaban en lo más alto del Castillo de Hogwarts.

Todos los amigos de Harry Potter estaban mirando hacia arriba, no podían creer que ambos estuvieran enfrentándose en los más alto del castillo, Dumbledore tenía ganas de subir y ayudar al chico, pero sabía que esta era la guerra de Harry, no podía intervenir.

Los mortífagos estaban escondidos entre los arboles del bosque prohibido y podían ver desde ahí al ejercito de Dumbledore. Ron estaba aguantando fuertemente a su hermana del brazo, esta quería subir y ayudar a Harry, Ginny no soportaba ver a su novio en esa posición.

-¡HARRY!- Gritó Ginny en medio del llanto.

Bellatrix la vio y sonrió con malicia, saliendo de su escondite apuntó hacia Ginny.

-¡_AVADA KAD_…!-

-¡_AVADA KADEVRA_!- Gritó Molly Weasley, mientras mataba a Bellatrix.

Todos se quedaron en shock, no podían creer lo que habían visto, de donde había salido Bellatrix, entonces miraron hacia el bosque y los pudieron ver, los pocos mortífagos que quedaban.

-¡No mi hija, perra!- Le dijo Molly Weasley al cuerpo sin vida de Bellatrix.

-¡Mamá!-Gritó Ginny, mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-¡Están allí, ataquen! -Gritó Ron mientras señalaba hacia el bosque.-

Se veía una mezcla entre el ejército de Dumbledore y Voldemort, luces verdes, rojas y azules estaban por todas partes, todos sentían coraje y frustración, Hermione dio una vuelta y de cantazo mató a tres mortífagos.

Voldemort rió levemente.

-Mira como los tienes Harry, toda esta lucha por ti, pudiendo unirte a mí, eres un tonto.- Dijo Voldemort.

-El único tonto, imbécil y pendejo eres tu Voldemort.- Dijo Harry.

-De verdad tienes que tener ese valor para enfrentarme, para perder a todos tus amigos, Harry Potter, porque los perderás.-

-No lo creo Voldemort-

Harry se acercó hasta el.

-¿Te vas a rendir Potter?-

-No, nos vamos para otro lado-

Harry Potter se atrevió a abrazar a Voldemort, y desapareció junto a el. Voldemort y Harry abrieron los ojos y se encontraron en una parte desierta del bosque prohibido, solamente habían arboles, la neblina se hacía presente y estaba haciendo mucho frio.

-¿De nuevo al mismo lugar?-

-Eres un cobarde Voldemort, luchemos de verdad.- Dijo Harry hastiado.

-¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_!-Gritaron Harry y Voldemort a la misma vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeh…aquí hay dos capítulos más…quedan como unos poquitos hehe! Se cuidan…gracias por leer, espero sus reviews! Un beso enorme a todos los lectores de este fanfition! :) <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto CAMILA, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 18<p>

Los poderes de ambos eran sumamente fuertes, Harry sentía como su cabeza quería explotar, era como el enfrentamiento que tuvo con el en el cementerio, el día que Cedric murió. Harry Potter vio a sus padres a su alrededor, a su padrino, a sus amigos muertos.

-Harry suéltalo, Harry- Dijo Lily Potter.

-¿Mamá?- Preguntó Harry cuando la vio.

-Si cielo, estamos aquí contigo.-

-Harry tienes que confiar en tus padres, en nosotros- Dijo Sirius Black

-Dile a nuestro Teddy que lo amamos, que si morimos fue por el, para darle un mejor futuro.- Dijo Tonks, Harry podía sentir el dolor en su voz.

-Dile a mi familia que los amo Harry, ¡Oi! Dile que los estaré velando, solo espero que no se asusten- Dijo Fred Weasley.

Harry quería reir ante el comentario, pero se estaba cansando, Estaba apuntando a Voldemort con todas sus fuerzas.

-Vamos Potter ríndete, eres un bueno para nada, lo sabes.- Dijo Voldemort

-Ese Voldemort,- murmuró James Potter –Harry, hijo, hazle caso a tu madre.-

-Solo yo puedo vivir Potter, solo yo.- Dijo Voldemort.

-Confía en nosotros cielo, Voldemort no tiene algo que tú tienes.-

-¿Qué mamá?- Preguntó Harry en un jadeo.

-Amor- Dijo Lily Potter

Amor, lo que lo protegió a el de que Voldemort lo matara, lo que tiene el de Ginny, de sus amigos, ellos son sus familia, el amor de sus padres, su padrino, sus compañeros y maestros.

Harry apuntó a Voldemort con la varita, mientras la maldición estaba entrelazada entre ellos dos.

-Potter ríndete.- Dijo Voldemort.

Harry pensó en los Horrcruxes, había destruido seis, entonces la cicatriz le ardió, como si le quemara.

¡Arggh!- Dijo Harry.

-La cicatriz Harry- Dijo Lily.

Entonces eso significaba que parte de Voldemort estaba dentro de el, la noche que le hizo la cicatriz, Voldemort le dejó parte de su vida. Harry miró a los fantasmas a su alrededor mientras estos asentían, el chico separó la varita y dejó que la maldición le atacara, Harry Potter sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba, luego todo se puso negro.

-¡Mami!- Gritó Camila cuando estaba en la sala de su casa, solamente que esta era más grande, y diferente, pero podía ver que habían fotos en todas partes.

Hermione quien estaba en su laboratorio esperando que su hija volviera la escuchó. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que la pequeña había desaparecido, su corazón se aceleró, cuando abrió la puerta de laboratorio notó que toda la casa era diferente, parecía una mansión.

-¡Camila!- Gritó Hermione mientras corría por la casa.

-¡Mami, mami!- decía Camila mientras corría hacia la dirección en la que había escuchado a su madre.

Hermione la vio, delante de ella, la pequeña toda despeinada, su ropa diferente, y estaba sucia. No le importó era su hija, su bebé había regresado.

Camila dio un salto y Hermione la cachó en sus brazos mientras se arrodillaba en el piso.

-¡Oh Merlín! Camila Snape, nunca, nunca te vuelvas a ir así, por favor.- Le dijo Hermione mientras la separaba y tomaba el rostro de su hija entre sus manos.

-No mami, lo siento- Camila la volvió a abrazar. –Te extrañé mami.- Dijo la pequeña.

-Yo también te extrañé, no tienes idea cielo, te amo bebé-

Hermione estaba llorando bruscamente, no podía casi ni hablar tenía a su hija entre sus brazos, era lo más importante en su vida. Camila se sentía igual, se sentía feliz.

-Estoy bien mami, mi papá se tomó la poción.-

Hermione la alejó levemente de su cuerpo y se limpio las lágrimas.

-¿Qué…que dices cielo?-

-Si mami, se lo di yo- Dijo Camila mientras sonreía.

Camila miro todo a su alrededor y frunció el ceño.

-No estamos en casa mami.-

Hermione también miró todo a su alrededor.

-Me di cuenta.- Dijo La Gryffindor mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la mano de su hija entre la suya.

-Camila por favor, devuélveme mi Gira Tiempos.-

La niña asintió y se soltó de su madre, luego se sacó el gira tiempos de su cuello.

-Toma- Le dijo mientras se lo entregaba.

Hermione lo tomo en su mano y lo cerró en su puño.

-Si tu papá se tomó la poción, ¿Habrá funcionado?- Le pregunto Hermione mientras miraba la enorme sala y en esta habían las mismas fotos de Camila, otra con sus amigos.

-¿Mami dónde estamos?- Preguntó la niña.

-No lo sé- Dijo Hermione.

-¡Hermione!- Madre e hija se miraron sorprendidas, Camila sonrió reconociendo la voz.

-No puede…no puede ser- Dijo Hermione.

La joven corrió hacia las escaleras que era de donde provenía la voz, Camila le seguía el paso.

Hermione se quedo perpleja en la parte baja de las escaleras cuando lo vio, Merlín, lo había extrañado, estaba de regreso a ella, a su casa junto con su familia. La joven frunció el ceño cuando lo vio de la mano con otra pequeña de uno o dos años.

-¡PAPI!- Gritó Camila mientras subía las escaleras.

Severus frunció el ceño y aceptó el abrazo brusco de su pequeña hija, como pudo la cargó. Camila lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Estas aquí, estas aquí.- murmuraba la pequeña.

-Claro que estoy aquí cielo, no me he ido a ninguna parte, ¿Hermione?-

Severus miró a su joven esposa quien permanecía estática en las escaleras, sus mejillas estaban inundadas en lágrimas.

-Camila,- Dijo el mientras baja a las dos niñas de sus brazos. –lleva a tu hermana a tu habitación-

-¿Hermana?- Preguntó Camila.

La niña miró a su pequeña hermana quien se estrujaba los ojos debido al sueño, se parecía mucho a ella, lo único que su cabello estaba ensortijado en las puntas y era color castaño como el de su mamá.

-Si, Sophie, llévala…tu habitación, la que está al final de ese pasillo a la izquierda- Dijo el mientras señalaba hacia la derecha. Camila asintió y tomo la pequeña mano de Sophie entre la suya, y se alejó.

-Hermione- Le llamó Severus a la joven mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Hermione seguía en shock, mirándolo de arriba abajo, no podía creer que lo tenía ahí, con ella, la poción había funcionado.

-Oh Severus- Dijo ella mientras se le tiraba encima y lo abrazaba, su cabeza recostada en el hombro de el –No sabes cuánto te extrañé mi amor, te amo-

Severus seguía sin entender, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo también te amo.-

Hermione levantó la vista y lo besó con fuerza, sus pequeñas manos sosteniendo el rostro de el, mientras que las manos de Severus se posaban en la cintura de ella. Hermione quería besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, como si dependiera de ese beso el resto de su vida. Su lengua se introdujo en la boca de el y gimió con fuerza recordando el sabor de el, lo había extrañado tanto, no podía creer que lo tenía entre sus brazos, su hija lo había salvado, tenía a su amor devuelta con ella y con Camila.

-Hermione- Dijo el mientras jadeaba -¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó el mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Sev, yo…no puedo creer-

-¿Qué no puedes creer Herms?- preguntó el sin entender.

Severus había rodeado la cintura de ella con sus brazos, mientras Hermione tenía sus manos en los hombros de el, se fijó en el anillo en oro blanco que adornaba su dedo anular izquierdo, un solitario en esmeralda, junto con otra argolla en oro blanco.

-Que estás conmigo- Susurró ella, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Siempre he estado contigo.-Dijo el con simpleza. –En nuestra casa, Snape Manor.-

Entonces ella entendió, solamente Camila y ella sabían del cambio, era como si el haber vivido Severus al ataque hizo que el futuro cambiara, como dijo Luna, el no sabía de nada, nadie sabía nada.

-Naturalmente- Dijo ella.

Hermione suspiró.

-¿Estabas con Camila en el laboratorio?- Preguntó el mientras subía las escaleras de la mano con ella.

-Eh, si…si ahí estábamos-

-Herms, no me gusta que las niñas estén ahí adentro hay muchos químicos.-

El dijo ¿Niñas?

-¿Niñas?- Preguntó ella sin saber.

-Si, niñas tus hijas…Camila y Sophia.-

¡Oh Merlín! ¿Ella tenía otra niña? ¿Tenía otra bebé? ¿Pero no recordaba nada? Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore.

-¿Sophia?- Preguntó ella.

-Si, Hermione…Sophia Jean, tu hija de dos años… ¿Qué demonios te pasa Hermione?-

Ella se detuvo bruscamente sin entender.

Severus la miró confundido.

-Severus, ¿Tengo una niña de dos años?-

-¡Hermione! Claro que tienes una niña de dos años, Sophie…por cierto se parece a ti, más que Camila, hasta en el cabello…todo esto lo sabes… ¿Por qué me preguntas?-

Hermione lo miró unos segundos, no podía creer que tuviera otra niña, otra bebé, ella simplemente recordaba a Camila ¿Qué clase de madre era? Se sentía terriblemente mal.

-No me siento bien- Dijo Hermione

-Está bien, vamos a que las niñas se preparen para dormir y te acuestas. Sophie se levantó llorando, por eso te estaba buscando.-

-Sophie…-Volvio a repetir Hermione, ella recordaba que le encantaba ese nombre y que si tenía alguna vez una niña le pondría Sophia, pero su hija mayor se llamaba Camila porque Severus escogió el nombre.

Cuando los dos entraron a la habitación esta era una muy colorida, había escuchado a Severus decir que fueran a la habitación de Camila, pero este cuarto era enorme. Severus le había dicho que estaban en su mansión, ella recordaba que el había heredado esa casa de sus padres, cuando el se lo comentó una vez. No se parecía en nada a su modesta casa en las afueras de Londres.

La habitación de Camila era enorme y la cama de dosel que estaba en el centro parecía de princesas, era en metal y la parte de arriba estaba entrelazada como si fueran ramos. La cama estaba vestida de blanco, rosa y verde, era hermosa, con muchos cojines, en el centro y con unas muñecas estaban Camila y la otra pequeña Sophia.

Se fijó que a Camila había que bañarla, estaba sucia, mientras la bañara le preguntaría que pasó. Su corazón se detuvo cuando la pequeña Sophia volteó a verla, y como si fuese un flash, en su cabeza pasaron imágenes desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada de la niña hasta ese día, Hermione sollozó con fuerza y se acercó hasta la cama, sentándose en esta.

-Hola Sophie-

La niña tenía el cabello igual que ella, rizado, pero era más bonito, sus rizos se veían suaves y brillosos, color castaño, la niña le sonrió mostrándole sus diminutos dientes.

-Mami, tengo una hermanita- susurró Camila, Hermione le sonrió y asintió.

Severus quien permanecía callado desde el umbral de la puerta observaba la escena.

-Mami- Dijo Sophia mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de Hermione y seguía jugando con Camila.

Hermione apretó los ojos y sus lágrimas bañaron su rostro, estaba en casa con su familia…su familia, su Severus, sus dos hijas. La joven escondió su rostro en el cabello de Sophia y aspiró el aroma dulce de la pequeña, luego estiró su mano y acaricio el rostro de Camila.

-Gracias Camila- Le dijo Hermione a su hija mayor.

Camila simplemente le sonrió y miro que en la puerta estaba su padre, ella se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia el. Hermione volteó a la pequeña que estaba sentada en sus piernas y le miró el hermoso rostro, sus enormes ojos como los de ella, sus largas pestañas, pequeña nariz, diminutas pecas, todo era igual que ella, pasó sus dedos por el cabello de la niña y la pequeña cerró los ojos aceptando la caricia de su madre, Hermione le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó.

-¿Y porque estas tan sucia Camila?- Le preguntó Severus a su hija mientras la cargaba.

-Porque llegué de una Guerra Papi- Dijo ella como si nada, diciendo la verdad.

Camila miró el cuello de su padre y se fijó que tenía dos marcas circulares, con sus pequeños dedos acaricio la cicatriz.

-Gracias mi pequeña Camila.-

Camila abrió los ojos y miró a su papá, entonces el lo recordaba todo. Severus sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, luego le besó la frente.

Camila sabía que había salvado a su padre, que aunque tuviera el valor de una Gryffindor o la ambición de una Slytherin, había marcado un futuro mejor para ella y su familia.

…


	19. Epílogo

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto CAMILA, la historia tiene spoilers de HPDH, pero es completamente mía. Espero que la disfruten :)**

* * *

><p>Epilogo:<p>

Hermione miraba por la ventana de la habitación de su bebé el enorme patio lleno de nieve en Snape Manor, esa era la mansión de Spane, en donde ambos vivían y se habían casado luego de la Guerra. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Severus y aunque el no quería celebrarlo Hermione lo convenció para que aunque fuera tener una pequeña cena con sus amigos.

Se habían casado a mediados de Julio, dos meses después de la Gurra, en la cual la luz había vencido. Severus se habia recuperado poco a poco, la poción lo había salvado, pero su recuperación duró casi un mes entero. Hermione había ido a buscar a sus padres a Australia, les había devuelto los recuerdos y para ellos fue sumamente shockante toda la historia. Poco a poco ellos fueron tomando la confianza nuevamente hacia su hija, aunque para Hermione fue muy doloroso, Severus siempre estuvo con ella.

Cuando Severus se recuperó por completo, y Hermione ya tenía mejor relación con sus padres, estos dos se casaron. Hogwarts se estaba recuperando, lo más difícil de todo era poder superar la perdida de los amigos y seres queridos. Aunque sus amigos estuvieron presentes en la pequeña boda, era doloroso el no poder ver ahí a los amigos que habían perdido, sobre todo para los Weasleys, el haber perdido un hijo, pero Hermione era como una hija para ellos y la apoyaban.

Entre todos decoraron el patio trasero de la mansión con varias flores, y adornos de boda, sencillo, pero hermoso y delicado. Dumbledore los casó, y luego de la boda ambos se alejaron un tiempo de Londres, necesitaban tiempo para ellos, y decidieron viajar a América, específicamente a una isla del Caribe, un mes completo, desconectados, cambiando de ambiente, un respiro en sus vidas de todo desastre, y tragedia.

Hermione tenía casi cuatro meses de embarazo para esas fechas y no se le notaba en absoluto, la verdad era que a los cinco meses fue que su barriga se hizo presente. Cuando regresaron a su hogar su color de piel era más bronceado y se notaban descansados y felices.

Hermione averiguó todo sobre lo que sería su nuevo hogar y aceptó simplemente la ayuda de dos elfos domésticos para ayudarla con los quehaceres del hogar. No era una mansión como la de los Malfoys, pero era bastante grande, no era oscura como la de ellos, sino mas bien era de colores claros, y quedaba en una ciudad en el campo de Inglaterra, rodeada de arboles y aire limpio. Era un lugar hermoso, como de cuentos.

Hermione no podía creer la paz que sentía, ya estaba a punto de tener a su hija, pero la niña se había atrasado unos días. Agradecía cada día que su amigo había vencido a Voldemort, que pudo terminar con el, que los mortífagos sueltos estaban atrapados por el resto de sus vidas, que sus amigos eran felices. Sobretodo agradecía a su hija, la niña que había venido del futuro, a la que ella y Severus recordaban constantemente, pues lo había ayudado a salvarle la vida.

Hermione se acaricio su protuberante barriga de nueve meses exactos, y siguió deleitándose con el frio paisaje que aparecía por la ventana. La nieve estaba sobre el césped del patio, los arboles estaban sin hojas, y estos tenían gotas congeladas. Aunque hiciera frio, era un día perfecto para estar afuera la blancura de la nieve hacia que todo se viera más hermoso, no era como en la ciudad, donde la nieve de seguro estaba ya toda sucia. Severus le había dicho para limpiar el camino del patio, pero ella le pidió que no, le gustaba como se veía decorado.

Las navidades las habían pasado con sus padres en la mansión al igual que despedida de año, hacía dos días que habían regresado a su casa, al Londres de Muggles, a su vida de dentistas. Severus y ella hicieron una pequeña fiesta de despedida de año en su mansión junto a sus amigos, no era la gran cosa, estaban de luto, y no era fácil estar en una celebración.

Para su cumpleaños número 19, sinceramente nunca salieron de la habitación, hasta los elfos domésticos le llevaba la comida al cuarto.

Un MediMago vigilaba la salud de Hermione y su bebé en durante todo el embarazo y Severus siempre estuvo con ella. Después de la Guerra Hermione pensó que las cosas se le iban a complicar con el embarazo pero, la verdad era que no, todo estaba bien.

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras se acariciaba la barriga, llevaba todo el día con molestias y le dolía la parte baja de la espalda, pero más nada. Tenía varias cosas que hacer para preparar la cena de cumpleaños de su marido.

Severus no había querido regresar a Hogwarts, se dedicaba a hacer pociones para hospitales, y escribir libros de pociones para estudiantes. Su trabajo estaba en el sótano de la mansión en donde estaba el laboratorio de el, donde Hermione no podía entrar ya que los químicos no le hacían bien. Severus se reunía con personas importantes y vendía sus pociones o algunas veces daba clases en la Universidad de Magos en Londres, pero jamás regresó a Hogwarts, ese era un capitulo en su vida el cual quería pasar, sin embargo Hermione quería tener ya a su bebé para poder empezar estudiar MediMagia, ser una MediMaga en San Mungo, le encantaba la medicina, y las pociones al igual que su marido. Severus hacia sus viajes a diferentes partes del mundo cuando descubría una poción nueva e intentaba venderla a algún tipo de farmacéutica de magos.

-¡Hermione!- La joven suspiró cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo llamándola desde el cuarto máster, el cual ellos compartían.

La joven miró una vez más por la ventana y después la habitación de su bebé la cual estaba totalmente hermosa y decorada de colores pasteles. Tenía una cuna de dosel de forma circular en el centro y esta tenía unas cortinas en hilo blanco que casi se transparentaban.

-Dime Severus- Dijo ella mientras entraba a su habitación.

Este cuarto era enorme, tenía un baño y dentro de este había una ducha, jacuzzi, dos lavados y el retrete, parecía otro cuarto. La habitación tenía varias ventanas, y de esta colgaban cortinas color verde, era la casa de un Slytherin, Hermione solamente tenía de forma Gryffindor su habitación favorita en la mansión, la biblioteca, ese era su espacio.

Una enorme cama en el centro de madera oscura, al igual que el juego de cuarto, en una de las paredes había una pequeña chimenea, el closet era bastante grande, típico walk in closet. Tenía un pequeño escritorio y sofás cerca de la chimenea. En esos momentos lo más que adoraba Hermione de su cuarto era la cama, tenia tanto espacio en ella, para ella y su enorme barriga, que Severus solamente estaba durmiendo en una esquina de la cama, Hermione no lo dejaba tocarla la mayoría de las veces porque le daba calor, por más que el hechizara la habitación y la pusiera un poco fría.

-¿Dónde está mi camisa gris, la de vestir, la que me gusta?-

Hermione rodó los ojos ¿El sabia cuantas camisas grises el tenia?

-Severus, ¿Cuál de todas?- Le preguntó ella con calma, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Severus salió del closet sin camisa, solamente con sus pantalones de vestir y zapatos, Hermione lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, no era el momento para excitarse, pero no lo podía evitar.

-La que me regaló tu madre en Navidad, que es cómoda, y buena para el frio. Tengo una cita en media hora con un FarMago.- Dijo el mientras buscaba en las gavetas.

Hermione se puso de pie y caminó hasta el, era su cumpleaños, el no tenía que trabajar ese dia. Cuando colocó su mano en el hombro de el soltó un quejido, una de sus manos se colocó en su abultado vientre.

-Hermione- Dijo Severus preocupado.

-Severus, me duele, creo que ya es hora.- Dijo ella entre dientes.

-¿No es falsa alarma esta vez?, mira que la ultima vez…-Dijo el recordando su última visita al hospital por culpa de la falsa alarma.

-No lo creo- Dijo ella mientras le señalaba su pantalón de mezclilla mojado, había roto fuente.

-Okay, okay, me visto y vamos a San Mungo-

Ella asintió, mientras trataba de respirar con calma, había roto fuente, y eso quería decir que los dolores se podían hacer más fuerte, no sabía cuan bajo estaba la bebé para poder tenerla.

Severus salió del closet con una camiseta puesta, era una para estar en la casa, Hermione rió cuando lo vio, con sus elegantes pantalones y una camiseta para dormir.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el mientras buscaba la pequeña maleta de Hermione.

-Nada- Dijo ella mientras se mordía el labio.

-¡Susie!- Gritó Severus llamando a la elfo que alguna vez sirvió a Hermione y ella pidió llevarse.

-¿Si amo Snape?- Hermione resopló, odiaba que los elfos hablaran así.

-Voy a llevar a la señora al hospital, la bebé va a nacer.- La elfo comenzó a brincar feliz.

-¿Traerán a la pequeña?- Preguntó la elfo.

Hermione se fijó que Severus iba a gritarle a la elfo, pero ella intervino.

-No Susie, todavía no, estaremos unos días en el hospital y después vendremos, por eso necesito que tengas todo limpio, en especial la habitación de mi pequeña.-

La elfo asintió feliz.

-Eso es todo Susie, puedes retirarte, dile a Bentley que le avise a los padres de la señora, a los Weasleys y a Potter, tu ve a Hogwarts.- Dijo Severus

Hermione se acercó hasta la chimenea que estaba en la habitación y agarró polvos flú, sentía calambres en su vientre, cada vez más fuertes, pero trataba de aguantarse.

-¡Severus!- Gimió ella debido al dolor.

-Si cielo, aquí estoy.- Dijo el.

-¡San Mungo!- Dijo Hermione mientras tiraba el polvo dentro de la chimenea y ambos desaparecieron.

Cuando llegaron al hospital rápidamente llevaron a Hermione a una de las habitaciones, mientras Severus llenaba unos papeles con desesperación, quería estar con su mujer, no llenando estúpidos papeles.

-¡Sev!-Dijo Hermione en un quejido.

-Estoy aquí amor- Dijo Severus mientras tomaba la mano de ella.

Un MediMago estaba pasando su varita por encima de Hermione para ver en qué situación estaba Hermione.

-Severus, tengo miedo- Sollozó Hermione.

-Mi amor, todo estará bien, tú misma dijiste que estabas lista.- Dijo el

-No, ya no- lloriqueó ella

-Sra. Snape, ya la pequeña esta abajo, ya dilató,- Dijo El MediMago. –ya está lista para nacer.-

-¡Severus!- Dijo Hermione en medio del llanto.

Severus se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano, luego se la besó.

-Estaremos listos Hermione, la bebé nacerá.-

-Sr. Snape, vamos a prepararla para el parto, puede avisar a la familia.- Dijo el médico.

Severus besó la frente de su mujer, mientras varias enfermeras preparaban todo a su alrededor.

Cuando Severus salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo se puso a pensar en todo el cambio que su vida había dado, como de ser un pobre hombre sin sentido, sin amor, lleno de odio, solamente listo para hacer lo que le ordenaban, tener una vida oscura. Se convertiría en padre de una niña, una pequeña y frágil niña, producto de su amor, con una de sus ex alumnas, una mujer inteligente, hermosa, de la cual se sentía orgulloso, la que le devolvió luz a su vida, la que le hizo entender lo que significaba amor. Le debía la vida a esa pequeña que nacería.

Cuando Severus llegó a la sala de espera se encontró con los Weasleys, Potter, Luna y Minerva, los padres de Hermione llegarían en auto y el hospital era a media hora del hogar de ellos.

-Snape ¿Cómo está Hermione?- Preguntó Harry, Severus aprendió que Harry era como un hermano para su mujer, al igual que Ron, y los otros chicos Weasley.

-Está bien…qué bueno que vinieron…-

-Si el elfo de ustedes nos avisó- Dijo Molly

Severus asintió.

-Disculpen que no puede hacerlo yo mismo, es que no podía dejarla sola.-

-Entendemos perfectamente Severus- Dijo Minerva –Por cierto Albus vendrá más tarde, no podía dejar el colegio solo, y más si esta en reparaciones.-

-Entiendo,- Dijo el mientras asentía –tengo que regresar, mi hija está a punto de nacer- Dijo el mientras sonreía levemente.

Sus amistades comenzaron a darle palmaditas en su espalda apoyándolo y dándole ánimos.

Severus entró nuevamente a la habitación y le pidieron ponerse una ropa azul, que estaba esterilizada, al igual que todos los que estaban ahí.

-¡Severus!- Gritó Hermione, el rápidamente tomó la mano de ella entre la suya.

-Amor, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo Hermione- Dijo el mientras le besaba los labios.

Hermione tenía sus piernas trepadas en unos estantes, y delante de ella estaba su médico, junto con dos enfermeras, había otras más, y un pediatra cerca. Severus tomó la mano de ella, y cuando el médico le pidió pujar Severus sintió que se iba a desmayar de tan duro que apretó su mano, el solo esperaba que los minutos fueran cortos.

-Luna por favor, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de llevarte.- Decía Ron junto a la rubia quien estaba sentada en la sala de espera, la chica miraba una de las revistas que había en el lugar.

-Cállate Ron, pareces un perro con tus suplicas, te dije que no quiero salir contigo. No entiendo como deseas salir con esta ¿loca?- Le preguntó ella mientras lo miraba.

Ginny y Harry comenzaron a reír, ellos eran los únicos pendientes a la pelea, los demás estaban hablando de otras cosas.

-Sí, perdóname, pero Luna te pido una oportunidad me tienes así desde diciembre.-

-Ron, tu y yo estábamos bien, fuiste tú el que comenzaste con tus insultos nuevamente, y no voy a permitir que me faltes el respeto.-

Era cierto, luego de la Guerra los dos habían intentado comenzar una relación, la que Ron echó a perder en una borrachera y comenzó a burlarse de ella como siempre lo hacía.

-Por favor Luna…-

Luna cerró la revista mortificada y lo miró, luego se puso de pié y se dirigió hacia el baño.

-Uh, Ron sí que la cagaste con Luna, eso te pasa por idiota.- Dijo Ginny

-¡Cállate Ginevra! … ¡Luna!- Dijo el mientras se ponía de pie y seguía a la rubia.

-No puedo con estos dos,- Dijo Harry mientras reía –Ginny ¿crees que mi amiga saldrá bien?-

Ginny le sonrió a su novio y lo besó. Luego de la Guerra Harry Potter había cambiado bastante, era un joven totalmente tranquilo, y solo se dedicaba a su profesión y su novia. El haberse desconectado de Voldemort le trajo paz a su vida.

-Hermione es fuerte, ella estará bien- Dijo Ginny.

¡Oh Merlín! Este dolor era peor que cualquier otra cosa en la vida, que ser víctima de una explosión, que mil ataques de mortífagos, que la marca que le hizo Bellatrix en su brazo, este dolor era más fuerte, el parir a su hija, su cuerpo no lo soportaba, Hermione gritaba con desespero, sentía que se partía en dos. Severus trataba de calmarla, pero lo único que ella hacía era insultarlo debido al dolor.

-Perdóname Hermione, de verdad.-

-¡Cállate Snape!-dijo ella molesta.

-Hermione una vez más, ya falta nada- Dijo el MediMago.

Hermione respiró profundamente, y pujó con todas sus fuerzas, tan fuerte que el grito que salió de su boca la hizo ronca.

-¡Ya está Hermione! ¡Ya nació tu niña!- Dijo el médico.

Entonces la escuchó, su pequeño llanto, su bebé, estaba ahí, nacida. La niña que había conocido hacia unos meses, estaba de nuevo con ella y Severus.

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto?- Preguntó Harry desesperado.

-Harry, han avanzado, y bastante- Dijo Molly- hay veces que un parto se tarda más de 20 horas, incluso más. Así que ya mismo Severus nos dirá como están-

En ese momento los padres de Hermione entraban a la salita de espera del piso de maternidad.

-¡Harry!- Dijo la Sra. Granger al ver a la madre de su mejor amiga.

-Sra. Granger- Dijo el mientras la saludaba.

-¿Cómo está Hermione? ¿Dónde está Severus? ¿Saben algo de la bebé?- Preguntó el Sr. Granger desesperado.

-Robert- Dijo el Arthur, mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda al papá de Hermione para tranquilizarlo. –tranquilo amigo, lo único que sabemos es que esta de parto, mas nada.-

-Quiero ver a mi hija, a mi nieta- Lloriqueó la Sra. Granger

-Pronto las verás Jean- Le dijo Molly a la madre de Hermione.

Severus sintió como su corazón se inflamó de amor cuando escuchó a su pequeña llorar.

-Severus, por favor verifícala.- Dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Severus sintió que sus mejillas se humedecían, pero rápidamente limpio las lagrimas.

-Te amo- Le dijo el a Hermione mientras la besaba.

-Yo también te amo, ve a verla.- Dijo la joven

Hermione exhaló un poco aliviada, aunque su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió como le ponían algo en el pecho, entonces abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con su pequeña, era hermosa, era bastante blanca, su cabello era negro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus pestañas eran larguísimas, Hermione sintió un sollozo escapar de su garganta.

-Te amo cielo,- Le dijo Hermione en voz baja a su hija. –Feliz cumpleaños papi.- Le dijo Hermione a Severus, y luego miraba a su hija.

-Definitivamente, muy feliz cumpleaños- Dijo el mientras reía levemente

-Sr. y Sra. Snape…si desean pueden dejar entrar a la familia- Le dijo el MediMago a los padres primerizos.

-Severus, por favor, quiero ver a mis padres.- Dijo Hermione su voz estaba ronca.

-Primero vamos a limpiarla Sra. Snape- Dijo una de las enfermeras –Sr. Snape, puede avisarle a la familia.

Severus le iba a gruñir a la enfermera por darle órdenes, pero Hermione lo detuvo del brazo. El la miró y ella asintió, el entendió que tenía que salir y avisarle a todos, el salió de la habitación. Las enfermeras ayudaron a Hermione a limpiarse y acomodarse en la cama, mientras otra arreglaba a la bebé.

-Pronto pedirá comida- dijo una de las enfermeras- ¿la lactará?-

Hermione asintió.

-Está bien, mas tarde paso para ayudarla.- Dijo la enfermera mientras salía de la habitación junto a las demás.

Hermione miraba a su bebé embelesada, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, estaba totalmente emocionada.

-Te amo bebé- Le dijo en voz baja mientras la besaba, la pequeña se removió entre los brazos de su mamá e hizo una mueca que le causó risa a Hermione.

-¡Hermione!- Dijeron a la vez los amigos y familiares de la joven, mientras trataban de entrar por la puerta.

-Por favor, hagan silencio la bebé está dormida.- Dijo Severus

Las mujeres dijeron un "AWW".

Los padres de Hermione se acercaron hasta su hija para saludarla y ver a su nueva nieta.

-¡Es preciosa Hermione!- Dijo la Sra. Granger.

Hermione asintió sonriendo.

-Quiero verla- Dijo Molly mientras se paraba al lado de Hermione. –Es hermosa- Dijo ella.

-Felicidades Snape, y que regalo de cumpleaños- Dijo Harry.

-Así es, gracias Potter- Dijo el sonriendo levemente.

-¿Cómo le llamarán?- Preguntó el padre de Hermione quien estaba al lado de su hija observando a su nieta ensimismado.

Severus se acercó hasta su mujer y Hermione le sonrió mientras asentía.

-Camila, Camila Eileen Snape.- Dijo Severus convencido, mientras la tomaba en brazos y le besaba la frente.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por ser parte de este Fanfiction, gracias por su apoyo, espero que esta historia no salga de ese site sin mi autorización. Ya tendrán prontas noticias de mí, tal vez una nueva historia. Recuerden que esta historia la hice para el entretenimiento de ustedes. Se cuidan mucho y nuevamente gracias :)<strong>


End file.
